Hyung
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Complete "Hyung, Hh-yung, maaf." "Apa ini sangat sakit Kookie? Sakitan mana denganku? Aku kehilangan mereka karena Kookie. " Kebencian Jeon Wonwoo terhadap adiknya, Jeon Jungkook yang telah menyebabkan orang tua mereka meninggal. Bagaimana keseharian Jungkook yang tak di anggap Hyungnya. Jungkook/Wonwoo- Mingyu/Meanie, -Taehyung/Vkook/TaeKook
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung**

Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Jungkook

V-stigma

Prologue

"Hyung" Wonwoo masih bergeming.

"Hyung, tolong katakan sesuatu." Tak ada perubahan dari raut wajah Jeon Wonwoo. Tak ada niatan bagianya untuk menjawab panggilan untuknya.

"Hyung ini sudah satu tahun semenjak kecelakaan itu, kumohon, katakan sesuatu. Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan? Maafkan aku Hyung. Kumohon." Wonwoo langsung berlalu meninggalkan adiknya yang mematung berdiri di depan tv setelah mencegatnya. Wonwoo sudah tak tahan dengan suara adiknya apalagi jika harus mengatakan kecelakaan itu. Kepergian Wonwoo membuat diri seorang Jeon Jongkook membeku. Tak menyangka jika kakaknya akan terus seperti ini.

"Hyung, kita melakukan upacara peringatan kematian bersama saja ya Hyung. Ini tahun ketiga, apa kita harus melakukannya terpisah lagi?" ingin rasanya Jungkook menggennggam tangan kakaknya. Jungkook ingin menyalurkan rasa rindunya, dia ingin di saat menghadap makam orang tuanya, mereka datang bersama-sama, bukan sendiri-sendiri bagaikan orang asing.

"Diamlah, lakukan kewajibanmu sendiri." Wonwoo kembali melangkah masuk ke mobil pribadinya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Tak hanya Jungkook, dirinya pun sakit, setiap melihat Jungkook , Wonwoo selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana hari kelamnya di mulai.

" _Eomma, aku ingin beli sepatu baru di daerah Hongdae itu, waktu kita kesana aku sudah mengincarnya, karena aku sudah beli dua sepatu waktu itu, aku mengurungkan niatku. Eomma, ini sudah sebulan , belikan aku sepatu itu ya ya ya." Rengek anak berusia sebelas tahun, Jeon Jungkook. Anak bungsu keluarga Jeon yang sangat di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kakak tersayangnya._

" _Kookie, bukankah yang kemaren masih bagus?"_

" _Tapi Eomma, aku ingin sepatu itu huwwwee." Jungkook tambah merengek._

" _Jangan di turuti Eomma, nanti kamar Jungkook isinya cuma sepatu. Nanti jadinya Kookie tidurnya di atas sepatu." Ledek Wonwoo yang sedang mengunyah ciki favoritnya._

" _Huaa Eomma, aku tetap mau sepatu itu." Jurus andalan Jeon Jungkook di keluarkan, puppy eyes nya dan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan membuat ibunya berdecak, kalau begini caranya mana bisa ia menolak keinginan anak bungsunya._

" _Arraseo. Eomma akan meminta Appa untuk mengantar kita kesana. Tapi cium Eomma dulu." Jungkook menyengir lebar dan segera berhambur mencium pipi Eommanya, tak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali._

" _Besok saja Eomma, bukankah Eomma berjanji akan mengajariku memasak hari ini? Aku sudah berjanji pada Jihoon akan membuatkannya makanan." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal, Eommanya lupa akan janjinya._

" _Oh iya, duh bagaimana dong Kookie, Eomma sudah berjanji pada Hyungmu." Wajah Eomma-nya menampakkan raut memelas._

" _Huaa Eomma jahat. Aku ingin sepatu." Air mata sukses mengalir di pipi chubby Jeon Jungkook._

" _Iya, iya kita pergi sayang.""Appaaa" mendengar suara Appanya, Jungkook lalu berlari menghampiri Appanya masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tuan Jeon langsung menggendong manja anak bungsunya dan membersihkan air mata serta ingus Jungkook._

" _Kita akan beli sepatu sekalian beli peralatan untuk memasak Wonwoo, bagaimana?" Tanya sang Appa._

" _Tapi Appa, ini sudah siang, lagian bahan-bahannya sudah ada." Wonwoo tak mau kalah._

" _Kita turuti dulu adikmu dulu. Eomma pasti akan membantumu belajar memasak. Ayo siap-siap."_

" _Aku gamau ikut." Wonwoo mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.._

" _Eii beneran?"_

" _Gatau." Wonwoo berlari menuju kamarnya._

" _Wonie, ayo ikut sayang." Bujuk Eomma-nya kepada Wonwoo yang sedang tengkurap di kasur ironman nya, mode ngambek. Tangan halus Eomma-nya mengelus pelan surai putra sulungnya._

" _Gamau, Wonie mau tidur aja." Jawab Wonwoo agak ketus._

" _Beneran? Appa ada yang akan di beli jadi mengiyakan Jungkook. Setelah ini Eomma akan mengajarkanmu memasak. Ayo ikut sayang."_

" _Tidak Eomma, aku menunggu di rumah saja." Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya menjadi posisi terlentang._

" _Benarkah? Baiklah akan Eomma belikan banyak jajan untukmu." Ucap sang Eomma lalu mencium kening anaknya dan beranjak dari kasur ironman tersebut._

" _Perasaan Wonie tak enak."_

" _Appa ayo cepat pulang. Kasian Wonwoo di rumah." Istri Tuan Jeon menarik lengan baju suaminya, perasaannya tak enak meninggalkan anak sulungnya sendirian di rumah._

" _Ayo, Kookie ayo cepat ke mobil."_

" _Ne Appa." Jungkook berlari menyusul kedua orang tuanya setelah melihat miniature rumah yang membuatnya agak tertarik._

 _Di perjalanan pulang, suasana mobil di isi dengan celotehan baru si bungsu. Jungkook menceritakan apa saja yang ia lihat dan memberikan list barang yang akan ia beli lagi jika kesana. Appa Eomma hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya, banyak sekali maunya._

" _Eomma, apa Hyung akan suka dengan sepatu pilihanku?"_

" _Tentu suka. Jadi Kookie merengek minta itu karena ingin punya sepatu kembar dengan Hyung?" Tanya Eommanya sambil memutar tubuhnya melihat anaknya yang duduk di kursi belakang._

" _Ne Eomma, sepatu ini sangat lucu. Aku akan mengajak Hyung jalan-jalan dengan sepatu ini."_

 _Saat kembali menghadap ke depan, Ny. Jeon menganga melihat truk yang oleng di depannya._

" _Appa minggir." Teriak Ny. Jeon._

" _Kalian awas, Jungkook berlindung d balik kursi." Teriak Tn. Jeon. Jungkook di belakang sudah gemetaran memeluk dua pasang sepatu yang baru di belinya._

 _Tak bisa di hindari, saat hendak banting setir ke pinggir, mobil di sampingnya menyalip, tabrakan tak bisa di hindari._

" _Hyung." Teriak Jungkook ketakutan sedetik sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Jalan menjadi kacau, tabrakan beruntun terjadi. Orang berlalu lalang mendekat ke lokasi tabrakan, ada yang menelpon ambulans, ada yang beberapa mencoba mengeluarkan korban dari dalam mobil._

" _Tuan muda, bangun tuan." Supir pribadi keluarga Jeon mengguncang agak kasar tubuh Jeon Wonwoo yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya._

" _Tuan bangun."_

" _Eung, ada apa Ahn Ahjushi?" Wonwoo menggeliat lalu mencoba mendudukkan dirinya._

" _Tuan." Suara nya melemah._

" _Kenapa Ahjushi?" Wonwoo mengucek-ngucek matanya._

" _Mari ke rumah sakit." Ahn Ahjushi memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik Wonwoo._

" _Hah? Kenapa?" Masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa, Wonwoo juga terbingung mendnegar penuturuan supir pirbadinya._

" _Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar serta Kokiee kecelakaan." Kali ini Ahn Ahjushi kembali menunduk tak sanggup melihat mata mungil memancarkan kesedihan._

" _Apa ahjushi? Aku mungkin masih mimpi." Debaran di jantung Wonwoo menggebu-gebu, terasa sakit. Namun ia coba menyangkal, berharap ini bagian dari mimpi siangnya._

" _Mari ikut Tuan." Ahn Ahjushi meletakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo. Kini ia merasakan goncangan di bahu kecil itu. Ledakan tangisan Wonwoo menggema. Ketegaran Ahn Ahjushi runtuh, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga tegar di hadapan makhluk kecil mungil yang sudah ia layani dari kecil namun semua sia-sia, air matanya ikut lolos. Sungguh sakit melihat penderitaan makhluk kecil kesayangannya._

" _Eomma, hiks Appa." Jeritan Wonwoo mengisi seluruh ruangan rumah itu. Dengan di gendong Ahn Ahjushi , Wonwoo masuk ke mobil menuju rumah sakit._

" _Wonie kau sudah sampai sayang?" adik dari Appanya berlari menghampiri Wonwoo dengan keadaan tak kalah kacaunya dengan Wonwoo._

" _Imo, imo, hiks, bagaimana orang tuaku?" Wonwoo mencengkram erat baju Imo nya._

" _Maafkan Imo." Tangis Imo-nya pecah, perasaan sakit menjalar di dada Wonwoo. Kenapa Imo-nya harus minta maaf?_

" _Imo dimana Kookie?" Wonwoo mencoba lebih tenang._

" _Kookie,dia baik-baik saja, sedang di rawat, tulang tangan kanannya patah." Imo-nya melepas pelukannya, namun tak berani menatap keponakan kesayangannya._

" _Lalu dimana Eomma Appa?"_

" _Maafkan Imo" hanya itu yang bias ia ucapkan, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan lebih dari itu._

" _Kenapa Imo meminta maaf terus?"_

" _Eom-ma dan A-Appa Wonie." Sulit. Wonwoo masih diam meunggu lanjutan dari Imo-nya._

" _M-me-mereka, mereka, meninggal." Sang Imo mencoba menatap manic kecil di hadapannya. Mendengar itu Wonwoo tegang, tubuhnya serasa membeku. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Air mata lolos kembali dengan perlahan, namun tak ada teriakan, mulutnya pun masih tertutup rapat._

 _Imo mengajak Wonwoo menemui Jungkook. Kondisi Jungkook cukup memprihatinkan, kepalanya di balut terban, tangannya pun di perban, mukanya, banyak goresan di mukanya. Wonwoo berdiri di samping ranjang Jungkook, hanya berdiri, dengan ekspresi datarnya, tak ada niatan untuk menyentuh adik tersayangnya. Jungkook sedang terlelap, namun bukan ekspresi ketenangan yang ia tampilkan seperti orang tidur pada umumnya. Ekspresi begitu kesakitan yang di lihat Wonwoo. Apa ini sangat sakit Kookie? Sakitan mana denganku? Aku kehilangan mereka karena Kookie. Ji-ka,jika saja mereka tak mengikuti keinginanmu, mereka masih ada di rumah , Eomma pasti sedang mengajariku memasak, dan aku bisa membawakan Jihoon makanan buatanku. Sekarang kau senang Kookie? Keinginanmu terturuti. Jika mereka mendengarkanku, mereka tak akan pergi. Karena sepatu sialanmu itu, aku kehilangan mereka. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Kookie? Ak-u, aku sangat membencimu. Batin Wonwoo. Wonwoo berlari keluar setelah menatap lekat adiknya , Imo hanya kaget melihat Wonwoo pergi keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin Wonwoo butuh sendiri._

 _Setelah melaukan upacara pemakaman, Wonwoo langsung mengunci diri di kamar, dia tidak menerima hak asuh dari Imo-nya. Ia ingin terus tinggal di rumah itu, dia sangat membenci orang tuanya, kenapa harus memilih Kookie, kenapa bukan dirinya, jika mereka memilih dirinya, mereka akan terus selamat. Pemikiran ini terus membuat dada Wonwoo bergemuruh. Lelaki berusia tiga belas tahun itu mulai menutup diri, bahkan dari adiknya. Rasa benci begitu besar, hingga ia lupa Jungkook adalah adik kandungnya._

" _Hyung maafkan Kookie." Suara gemetar Jungkook terdengar di balik pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedang menyender di pintu dengan sangat jelas mendengar suara gemetar adiknya._

" _Hyung, Hh-yung, maaf." Dengan perban masih membalut beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Jungkook berdiri di depan kamar kakanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bukan bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Harapannya pulang ke rumah memberikan kejutan untuk Hyungnya dengan sepatu kembar yang untuknya dan Hyungnya, lalu membantu Hyungnya memasak dan pergi jalan-jalan dengan sepatu baru menjelajahi seluruh komplek perumahannya. Memamerkan ke teman-temannya sepatu barunya yang sama persis dengan Hyungnya. Karena tanpa seharipun Jungkook tidak menceritakan sosok Hyung kebanggannya kepada teman-temannya. Temannya pun sudah hapal bagaimana Jungkook begitu mencintai Hyungnya. Tapi kenapa kejutan untuk Hyungnya berlebihan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memberikan sepatu, tetapi kenapa harus di tambah berita duka yang membuat dirinya dan Hyungnya hancur?_

Sudah lima tahun semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sifat Wonwoo pun berubah drastis, dari anak berumur tigabelas tahun yang periang dan sering memberikan lelucon untuk adik kesayangannya, kini berubah menjadi sosok sedingin es dan raut wajah begitu datar , jangan lupakan mata tajamnya yang dapat menggores siapapun yang di tatapnya. Hal itu berlaku untuk Jeon Jungkook. Lima tahun bersama kakanya, berada dalam atap yang sama, memakan makanan yang sama, namun ia berasa hidup dalam kegelapan tanpa seorangpun menemaninya. Jungkook sadar, ini salahnya, kakaknya pantas membencinya, tapi bolehkah Jungkook egois? Ia ingin kakaknya, ia ingin kembali ke pelukan hangat kakaknya, ia rindu tatapan lembut kakaknya, kini tatapan itu begitu menyeramkan bagi Jungkook, tak jarang Jungkook menunduk jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Hanya Wonwoo yang ia miliki saat ini, pengganti orang tuanya. Jungkook telah lama mengikhlaskan kepergian orang tuanya, bahkan tak lama setelah kematian orang tuanya, ia kembali menjadi bocah berusia sebelas tahun, periang dan hangat, ia kembali ke sifat periangnya demi Hyungnya, demi mengembalikkan Hyungnya yang dulu, demi memberi semangat Hyungnya untuk hidup, namun hanya di balas oleh sikap dingin Hyungnya yang seperti berharap Jungkook enyah dari hidupnya.

Jungkook POV

"Pagi Hyung." Aku mendudukan diri di meja makan berhadapan dengan Hyungku yang masih mengunyah roti pangganggnya. Wonwoo Hyung sama sekali tak menjawab sapaanku, ini sudah biasa bagiku. Lima tahun berlalu tanpa kalimat dari Wonwoo Hyung sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku ingat terakhir kata untuk darinya adalah dua tahun lalu saat aku mengajak Hyung melakukan upacara bersama, setelah itu, tak ada kalimat lagi, hanya gumaman dan dengusan yang keluar dari kakak tercintaku. Menyakitkan memang, tapi aku akan terus bertahan, percaya Hyungku akan menerima kembali dan suatu saat akan menemui makam Eomma Appa bersama, iya datang bersama dengan membawa bunga Lily kesukaan Eommanya dan menggandeng tangan Hyung.

"Ahjumma, aku berangkat." Roti panganggangnya bahkan masih setengah, kenapa Hyung sudah mau pergi? Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan seragam baruku padanya. Ya, aku berhasil masuk Pledis Highschool, sekolah yang sama dengan Hyungku. Ah, diapun tak tahu nilai kelulusanku yang hampir sempurna. Tak ada bunga dari di hari kelulusanku dari Wonwoo Hyung, hanya dari Imo dan sahabat dekatku. Aku terus mengingat kalimat Wonwoo Hyung waktu aku kelas lima sekolah dasar, _Kookie, kalo sekolah harus di sekolahan sama dengan Hyung yah. Biar kita sama-sama terus, Hyung akan masuk sekolah favorit. Arasseo Kookie-ah?_

Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya, aku dapat sekolah di Pledis, sekolah khusus orang-orang cerdas, sekolah dimana kakaku juga mencari ilmu. Tapi pagi ini ia pun tak melirikku. Aku cepat menghabiskan rotiku berlari menuju mobil pribadiku, Wonwoo Hyung tak ingin semobil denganku semenjak lima tahun lalu, jadi kami memiliki dua supir masing-masing. Perusahaan Appa-ku di jalankan Imo-ku, dan akan di berikan kepada Wonwoo Hyung jika Wonwoo Hyung sudah lulus, jadi setahun lagi Wonwoo Hyung akan mengurus perusahaan Appa.

"Ahjushi, ayo berangkat." Aku memanggil supir yang sudah menemaniku lima tahun ini yang sedang mengelap kaca jendela mobilku.

"Ne Tuan,"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku, tak ada yang spesial di hari pertamaku. Aku hanya ingin mendapat lirikan di seragam baruku dari Hyungku tapi itupun tidak terwujud.

"Yoo Kookie, kau sudah datang." Lengan besar bertengger di pundakku, hanya dengan melihat ukuran lengan dan warna kulit tan nya aku sudah tau siapa.

"Minggir Mingyu, kau berat." Aku menyingkirkan tangan kekarnya.

"Wah, ini hari pertamamu, kau lesu sekali. Padahal kita sekelas."

"Aku tak ada mood Gyu, minggir sana."

Aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga, kelasku berada di lantai tiga, Mingyu masih setia berjalan di sampingku kini dia fokus dengan smartphone nya. Syukurlah aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, saat aku baru sampai di lantai dua, mataku membulat melihat Hyungku sedang berjalan dengan dua temannya，aku melihat ia juga membulatkan matanya saat melihatku, dia pasti kaget. Moodku kini membaik, seulas senyum aku tunjukkan ke Wonwoo Hyung, dia hanya melirikku lalu berlalu berlawanan arah. Aku hanya melongo melihat ia tak membalasku. Aku ingin orang-orang tau di Hyungku, ya, dia Hyung KESAYANGANKU, dari dulu, hingga saat ini. Saat Wonwoo Hyung melewatiku aku mendengar salah satu temannya bertanya "Siapa Wonwoo? Kau kenal?" aku mendadak berhenti, jantungku berdebar menunggu jawaban kakaku. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya sambil terus berjalan. Srrt, sakit, dadaku benar-benar sakit. Aku memutar badanku menoleh melihat Hyungku yang terus berjalan dan menuruni tangga. Dia tidak mengenalku? Jadi dia tidak menganggapku? Jadi aku tak bisa membanggakan dia di teman-teman baruku nanti? Mataku serasa panas, tahan, aku tak ingin terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hari pertamaku.

"Kook, gwenchana?"

"Kook?" Aku merasa tubuhku di guncang.

"Ah ya, gwenchana." Aku menunduk tak berani menatap Mingyu, aku tak ingin ia melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan berjalan menuju tangga dengan cepat.

"Kookie, hey, kau kenapa? Kau kenal kaka kelas yang tadi? Ada yang manis ya?"

"Tidak." Jawabku agak keras. Tanpa aku Tanya siapa, aku tahu siapa maksud Mingyu, pasti Wonwoo Hyung, karena dari ketiga orang tadi, Hyungku lah yang paling manis. Ah, aku mungkin akan membanggakan kemanisan Hyungku nanti jika sudah waktunya.

Wonwoo POV

Ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah setelah libur lama, hari pertamaku menjadi siswa kelas tiga, aku tak ingin merusak moodku yang sudah aku bangun dengan baik hari ini. Namun perusak moodku hadir dengan sapaan paginya yang tak lelah ia ucapkan selama lima tahun tanpa ku balas sapa.

"Pagi Hyung." Aku hanya fokus ke rotiku, lebih baik segera pergi, aku tak ingin moodku tambah buruk.

"Ahjumma, aku berangkat" rotiku masih setengah namun aku lebih memilih berdiri menuju mobilku menemui Ahn Ahjusji untuk segera mengantarku. Aku sama sekali tak melirik Jungkook. Aku tau, ini hari pertamanya. Aku tak peduli ia mendaftar dimana. Akupun tak hadir di upacara kelulusannya, meski sebenarnya aku ingin, ah tidak, aku tak ingin hadir. Aku tak mengetahui nilainya, tapi Ahn Ahjushi berkata nilai Jungkook sempurna, aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, tak ada ekspresi apapun. Kekanakan memang masih membenci adiku sendiri. Tapi apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada hidupku begitu menyakitkan. Hingga detik ini aku masih membencinya. Sifatnya yang riang seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi membuatku muak, disaat aku kesakitan dan hancur, dia masih bisa tersenyum riang. Dia pernah bilang memberiku semangat? Cih, dia hanya memberiku duri yang menusuk tepat di jantungku, memberiku ruang gelap yang akupun terkekang di dalamnya. Jungkooklah penyebab semuanya.

"Wonwoo? Kau sudah berangkat? Yeokshi, semangat kelas tiga hah?" teriak Soonyoung sahabatku semenjak smp, namja dengan energy berlebih itu selalu dapat membuat moodku lebih baik ya terkadang juga dia menyebabkan moodku buruk. Tapi ia sahabat yang selalu ada untukku.

"Hanya ingin. Duduklah yang benar Kwon." Aku mendorong tubuh Soonyoung yang terduduk di mejaku.

"Dimana Jihoon?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri di sampingku.

"Mana ku tahu." Jawabku acuh.

"Mencariku Kwon?" Sosok mungil yang di cari Soonyoung hadir di belakangku, yang membuat Soonyoung menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Pagi Jihoonie Baby." Sapa Soonyoung yang terdengar menggelikan olehku. Aku berteman dengan sepasang kekasih, dan ini membuatku terkadang jengah dengan tingkah mesra mereka, sebenarnya sih hanya Soonyoung yang terlihat menggelikkan, Jihoon terlihat cuek, tapi semburat merah yang sering ia tunjukkan juga membuatku jengah. Tsundere memang.

Oh iya, Jihoon adalah teman sejak sekolah dasar. Dia sosok yang selalu ada , dialah teman yang aku janjikan akan ku buatkan makanan, tetapi hingga saat ini aku tak bisa menepati janjiku.

"Menyingkirlah Kwon." Aku terkikik mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Pasti muka Soonyoung sudah lesu mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

"Ish Jihoon ya Tuhan. Kajja, temani aku menemui adik kelas." Tanganku ditarik oleh Soonyoung, juga tangan Jihoon ditarik olehnya.

"Adik kelas mana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tetanggaku ada yang berhasil masuk ini, tadi dia berangkat sangat pagi, Eommanya menitipkan uang sakunya yang ketinggalan. Daasar bocah terlalu semangat menjadi siswa baru."

"Jadi kita harus naik ke lantai tiga? Aissh, shireo." Aku melepas tangan yang sedari tadi di genggam Soonyoung.

"Oh ayolah Won, itung-itung ketemu dedek gemes." Aku hanya memutar bola mata mendengar nada dari Soonyoung.

"Oh jadi ada niatan terselubungmu Kwon?" Jihoon juga melepas genggamannya, wajahnya kini garang. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Soonyoumg. Wajahnya cengo kelagapan , senjata makan tuan.

"A-ani, an-I, maksudku untuk Wonwoo. Kan aku sudah ada Jihoon."

Cih, menggelikan. Tapi kita tetap menuju lantai tiga.

"Kelas berapa emang?" Tanya Jihoon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat suasana baru di lantai ini ,wajah-wajah baru yang masih imut.

"Hehe entah." Jawab Soonyoung enteng. Aku hanya membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Kwon" Suara Jihoon meninggi.

"Tenanglah Baby, kita coba 1-A." Nihil katanya. Lalu kita mencoba memasuki kelas sampingnya, nihil juga. Kini kita mencoba memasuki kelas 1-C, berharap tetangga Sooonyoung di kelas ini. Aku dan Jihoon sudah malu masuk ke kelas yang salah.

"Heh Kuda, kau disini." Akhirnya…

"Hoshi Hyung?"

"Hoshi?" jangan-jangan salah orang.

"Eh itu, panggilan kerenku hahaha."

"Ada apa Hyung? Anak itu menghampiri Soonyoung yang berada di depanku.

"Nih , Ahjumma menitipkan ini untukmu. Kau lupa uang sakumu. Cih semangat anak baru oh?" Ujar Soonyoung sambil merogoh saku dan memberikan uang ke anak itu.

"Gomawo Hyung. Kau bersama siapa Hyung?"

"Oh kenalkan, ini Wonwoo ini Jihoon."

"Anyeonghaseyo, Wonwoo sunbaenim , Jihoon sunbaenim, Soekmin imnida. Oh, camkamman, Jihoon Sunbae pacarnya Hoshi Hyung?" wajah Jihoon bersemu merah.

"Wah benar, Hoshi Hyung sering cerita tentang Jihoon sunbae, dia sering cerita bagaimana imutnya pacarnya, sampai aku penasaran, jadi ternyata benarr, pacarnya Hoshi Hyung sangat imut." Wajah Jihoon bertambah merah, aku hanya tersenyum melihat reaksinya, jika biasanya dia akan ngamuk jika dikatakan imut, tapi kali ini dia bersemu men, haha lucunya.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti kau di cincang Jihoon. Aku balik dulu Kuda." Akupun cepat-cepat berbalik, rasanya malu sedari tadi anak kelas satu melihat kea rah aku Jihoon dan Soonyoung terus.

Sepanjang jalan kita hanya mengobrol ringan aku aku menangkap sesosok yang begitu familiar, Jungkook? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ah dia sekolah disini? Hebatnya, dia bisa mengikuti. Aku hanya memandangnya kaget, jujur aku kaget, aku tak pernah berpikiran dia akan mendaftar ke sini. Aku terus berjalan melewatinya, aku tau dia terus melihatku, tapi aku lebih memilih memalingkan wajahku.

"Siapa Wonwoo? Kau kenal?" siapa dia? Tentu aku mengenalnya, dia adiku Kwon, adik yang telah memisahkanku dengan orang tuaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya." Tapi kata itu yang terucap. Ntahlah, aku hanya , mungkin karena aku terlalu sakit jika mengingat dia , adikku sendiri. Aku terus berjalan, mengabaikan rasa sedikit nyeri yang tiba-tiba di dadaku.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Teriak Jungkook saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Tak ada yang menyahut, mungkin pelayannya sedang membuat makan malam. Jungkook pulang tepat pukul setengah delapan, ini pertama kalinya ia pulang sekolah selarut ini. Sebenarnya sekolahnya memulangkan muridnya lebih awal karena hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, hanya ada pembagian jadwal, pengenalan guru dan murid dan hari ini di lewati Jungkook dengan sangat berat. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. Jadi ia memilih pergi bermain sepulang sekolah memaksa Mingyu dan teman barunya, Soekmin dan Minghao untuk menemaninya. Mereka hanya menemaninya sampai jam lima sore, selebihnya, ia habiskan waktunya berdiam diri di pinggir sungai Han.

"Tuan, makan malam dulu." Pelayannya menghampiri Jungkook yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"Aku sudah makan Ahjumma." Jungkook terus menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda." Sang pelayan undur diri. Malam ini makanan buatannya sia-sia, sebelum menemui Jungkook ia menemui Wonwoo terlebih dahulu, sama seperti Jungkook, ia meolak makan malamnya. Sebenarnya hal ini sering terjadi, makanan yang sia-sia tanpa ada yang menyentuh, dan terkadang hanya salah satu dari Jeon bersaudara yang mau makan. Seluruh pelayan setia rumah keluarga Jeon rindu bagaimana kakak beradik ini bermain riang, mengagetkan para pelayan dengan candaannya, kini semua itu hilang tana sisa hanya menjadi kenangan yang mereka harap suatu saat akan terjadi lagi.

Jungkook membuang tasnya sembarangan dan melempar sepatunya ke segala arah, menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya tanpa melepas seragamnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar lelah, lelah dengan hidupnya, lelah dengan segalanya. Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur, namun yang terjadi adalah air matanya tiba-tiba lolos tak terbendung. Ia lalu tertawa menyadari dirinya menangis.

"Yak kau keluar tanpa seizinku oh." Jungkook mengusap kasar sudut matanya masih dengan mata terpejam. Kini ia mencoba menyampingkan badannya, badannya bergetar hebat, spreinya ia genggam erat seperti mencoba menyalurkan perih di hatinya.

"Hyung." Lirihnya, bahunya bergetar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung." Genggamannya ia keratkan, menangspun rasanya tak cukup untuk menghilangkan sakitnya. Perih mendengar kakaknya tak mengenal ia di depan teman-temannya. Perih rasanya tak di anggap oleh kakak tersayangnya. Sakit rasanya kini ia benar-benar sendirian. Rasanya ia ingin menyusul orang tuanya, atau boleh ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan orang tuanya, mungkin jika Jungkook yang mati, Hyungnya masih bisa tersenyum, tertawa bahkan mungkin sekarang Hyungnya sedang memeluk manja sang Eomma. Andai bisa, Jungkook ingin itu terjadi, ia ingin mengembalikkan senyum Hyungnya. Tapi , jelas itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Hampir sejam ia terus menangis, hingga ia lelah dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya, "Hyung." Ucapan pengiring sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki alam mimpinya.

Tbc

Cerita dengan alur biasa, hanya untuk iseng-iseng belaka :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyung**

Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, bersiap menghadapi kehidupan nyatanya, kehidupan dimana ia merasa dalam kegelapan，dimana seharusnya hari ini ia dapat sarapan pagi bersama Eomma Appa nya. Wonwoo masih belum bisa meninggalkan kenyataan pahit itu, ia masih dalam pusaran kelamnya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, berharap hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya, dimana hari-harinya sekolah menjadi tempat persembuniyannya, tempatnya yang biasa ia jadikan alasan menjauh dari adiknya, saat junior highschool dulu, Jungkook tidak mendaftarkan dirinya di sekolahan yang sama dengan kakaknya, mungkin nilai Jungkook tidak mencukupi untuknya mengikuti jejak kakaknya, dan hal itu menjadi kelegaan untuk Jeon Wonwoo, dirinya bisa jauh sejenak dari adiknya, melupakan sejenak kisah kelamnya, hingga ia belajar keras agar masuk Pledis Highschool yang menjadi sekolah favoritnya , sekolah unggulan yang berharap Jungkook tak bisa mengikutinya, namun kini berbeda, tak hanya satu atap di rumah, mereka di pertemukan kembali di atap sekolahan yang sama.

Sejujurnya, jika Wonwoo melihat jauh kedalam lubuk hati kecilnya, ia sangat bangga, adiknya bisa masuk sekolah favoritnya, sekolah unggulan, Ahjumma ternyata tak bohong tentang nilai kelulusan Jungkook yang nyaris sempurna. Namun kebenciannya menyelimuti hampir seluruh permukaan hatinya, sekolahnya tak bisa ia jadikan persembunyiannya dari Jungkook, satu tahun, ya satu tahun, setelah itu Wonwoo akan lulus, tak lagi bertemu Jungkook di sekolah, ia akan menjadi _workaholic_ , berangkat pagi pulang malam, hingga tak bisa bertemu Jungkook, ya semoga! Pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menikmati sarapannya begitu khidmat, lapar dari semalam belum makan, dahinya mengernyit menyadari adiknya belum turun untuk makan, ah masa bodo pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyendokkan makanan terakhir ke mulutnya, bersiap berangkat, sudah hampir siang, adiknya belum turun, haruskah ia bertanya ke Ahjumma, atau biarkan saja? Perang betin terjadi pada diri Wonwoo.

Memilih meninggalkan meja makannya, rasanya tak perlu bertanya tentang Jungkook pada Ahjumma.

"Tuan siap berangkat?" Ahn Ahjushi mengahmpiri Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari rumahnya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu tenang hingga Ahn Ahjushi mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Tuan Muda Jungkook tadi berangkat sangat pagi. Bahkan memilih naik bis tanpa di antar supir." Atensi Wonwoo yang awalnya fokus ke luar jendela kini berubah menatap supirnya, kaget, baru kali ini Jungkook seperti itu. Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, lebih memilih menatap kembali kaca jendela yang menampakkan banyak anak sekolah sedang berangkat sekolah.

 _"_ _Wonie Hyung, aku boleh pinjam kaos kakimu yang bergambar Doraemon Hyung?" tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jungkook kecil langsung masuk menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang menyisir rambut._

 _"_ _Tidak boleh, kaos kaki Pokemonku belum kau kembalikan Kookie." Wonwoo yang berusia 9 tahun meletakkan disisirnya lalu mencari kaos kaki yang hendak ia pakai, mengacuhkan Jungkook yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"_ _Akan Kookie kembalikkan nanti, kan masih di cuci Ahjumma. Ayolah Wonie Hyung~" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kakaknya._

 _"_ _Baiklah-baiklah, rambutmu sangat berantakkan, sini Hyung sisirin." Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook langsung duduk di tepi ranjang milik Hyung-nya, Wonwoo berjalan mengambil sisir yang tadi ia pakai, tangannya kini menyisir halus rambut adik kesayangannya._

 _"_ _Kookie nanti istirahat boleh ke kelas Hyung lagi?" Tanya Jungkook sambil bermain kecil dasi yang terpasang di leher kakaknya._

 _"_ _Tentu boleh, kita akan makan bekal bersama, jangan lupa membawa botol minummu, jangan seperti kemarin Kookie. Nah sudah." Wonwoo mengelus lembut surai hitam adiknya._

 _"_ _Tenang Hyung, hari ini aku tak akan lupa, aku ambil kaos kakinya ya Hyung."_

 _"_ _Emm" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Tertawa kecil melihat adiknya berlarian setelah mengambil kaos kaki Doraemonnya._

 _"_ _Oke bekalnya sudah masuk k etas, sekarang kalian berangkat, sini cium Eomma" Jungkook dan Wonwoo berbarengan mencium pipi Eommanya._

 _"_ _Kita berangkat Eomma." Setelah mencium Eomma-nya mereka berlarian sambil melambaikan tangan ke Eommanya, berlari menghampiri Appa-nya yang hari siap mengantar mereka ke sekolah, tidak setiap hari Appa-nya bisa mengantar mereka. Makanya hari ini mereka sangat senang._

 _"_ _Hyung Kookie depan yah." Jungkook hendak membuka pintu mobil depan namun tangan kecil kakaknya mencegatnya._

 _"_ _Waktu itu kau sudah di depan Kookie-ah, sekarang giliran Hyung."_

 _"_ _Yah Hyung, gamau, Kookie mau di depan." Appa-nya hanya geleng-geleng melihat pertengkaran kecil jagoannya._

 _"_ _Tidak, Hyung yang di depan." Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo tak tega melihatnya, tapi ia ingin duduk di depan, dekat Appanya. Akhirnya Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di depan bersama Kookie-ah?"_

 _"_ _Ne Hyung." Jungkook bersorak riang lalu memeluk Hyung-nya, seulas senyum muncul di wajah Wonwoo melihat reaksi menggemaskan adiknya._

 _"_ _Ayo anak-anak, nanti terlambat."_

.

.

.

"Tuan." Mobil telah berhenti sekita dua menit yang lalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda Wonwoo hendak turun.

"Tuan, ini sudah sampai." Ahn Ahjushi masih mencoba memanggil Wonwoo yang masih terdiam menatap jendela mobil.

"Tuan, ini sudah sampai, Tuan Wonwoo." Suara Ahn Ahjushi agak meninggi dan menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menatap Ahn Ahjushi, ekspresinya bingung.

"Sudah sampai Tuan." Ulang Ahn Ahjushi kesekian kalinya.

"A-ah ne." Wonwoo cepat-cepat membuka pintu mobilnya, entah apa yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya hingga ia tak sadar jika mobilnya sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Jungkook, _are you okay_?" Mingyu menghampiri Jungkook yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Temannya ini memang suka mellow, tapi tak setiap hari Jungkook seperti ini, dia hanya akan murung satu atau dua jam, lalu akan kembali ceria. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Jungkook murung sedari pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baru nya hingga hari ini, Mingyu mendadak khawatir.

"Hilangkan aksen Inggris menggelikanmu Kim." Ucap Jungkook yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hey Kook, ayolah kita bukan baru berteman, setidaknya ceritakan sesuatu padaku." Rayu Mingyu sambil menepuk halus pundak Jungkook.

"Kau ingin aku cerita dongeng apa?" Jawab Jungkook ketus masih tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Kook, jangan seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?" suara Jungkook terdengar parau sekarang, ia mengangkat wajahnya, sontak membuat Mingyu gelagapan.

"Kook, kau tak apa? Matamu ya ampun, kau habis menangis semalaman? Katakan wanita mana yang mengahncurkan hatimu? Akan ku buat perhitungan untuknya." Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya melotot tajam, rasanya gatal ingin menghajar siapa yang membuat sahabat tercintanya menangis. Ayolah, Jungkook ini terkenal kuat, lihat saja badannya.

"Diamlah Kim, hentikan ocehan tak bermutumu." Jengah Jungkook mendengar kalimat tarmutu Mingyu.

"Ini hari pertama pembelajaran, kuatlah Jeon." Kata Mingyu dengan halus.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Soekmin bersorak gembira hingga terus mencubit lengan Minghao. Lama liburan membuatnya lelah mengikuti pembelajaran pertamanya di highschool.

"Aw, sakit Soekmin."

"Hehe ayo kantin, Gyu, Kook, ayo kantin."

Jungkook masih diam di tempat duduknya, sebenarnya ia lapar, dari semalam belum makan, tadi ia melewatkan sarapan paginya demi berangkat pagi. Terlalu sakit rasanya jika saat ini harus bertemu Hyung-nya. Mingyu yang melihat tak ada pergerakan pda Jungkook berinisiatif menarik lengannya. Tak ingin sahabatnya mati kealparan di jam istirahat.

"Kajja Jeon. Kita makan." Dengan lemas Jungkook mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya. Kantin berada di lantai dua, sepanjang jalan Mingyu Minghao dan Soekmin terus berceloteh tentang sekolahnya masing-masing sewaktu juniorhighschoool sementara Jungkook terdiam dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Hoshi Hyung." Teriak Soekmin sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Membuat Jungkook juga penasaran dengan siapa yang di panggil temannya, saat mengangkat wajahnya matanya langsung bertemu dengan Hyung-nya yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ah Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya.

"Hey Kuda, uang sakumu ga ketinggalan kan?" Soonyoung menghampiri Soekmin diikuti Jihoon, namun Wonwoo masih bergeming di tempat dengan tangan memegang nampan isi makanannya.

"Hahaha, kali ini tidak Hyung."

"Kau sudah ambil makan? Ayo kita duduk bersama, di dekat jendela sana." Jihoon melirik ke belakang melihat Wonwoo masih berdiri di temoat yang sama seperti tadi, wajahnya tertunduk. Jihoon kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, menatap sosok yang menurutnya familiar, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Wajah yang taka sing bagi Lee Jihoon.

"Baik Hyung." Soekmin dan teman-temannya mengambil makan lalu menghampiri kakak kelasnya. Wonwoo sudah bergabung dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung, mencicipi sedikit makanannya.

"Hyung aku duduk ya."

"O, kau dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo yang melihat ada tambahan orang di meja makannya sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat adiknya masih bediri dengan nampan di tangannya. Tak menatapnya, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kenyang, Jihoon kau kembalikkan nampanku ya, aku ingin ke toilet." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Wonwoo langsung melesat pergi.

"Yak Jeon , makananmu belum kau makan." Teriak Jihoon, namun Wonwoo masih terus berjalan cepat.

Adik kelas mereka hanya terpaku diam menatap kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba pergi. Soekmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Eum apa karena kita?" Tanya Mingyu canggung.

"Ani, kalian makan saja. Dia mungkin sedang sakit perut, dari tadi ia terus memegang perutnya." Ucap Jihoon lancar. Tak ingin membuat adik kelasnya canggung.

"Benarkah sunbaenim?" Tanya Jungkook cepat. Seluruh atensi memandang Jungkook, terselip nada aneh, seperti khawatir menurut Jihoon.

"O, em, siapa namamu? Duduklah dari tadi kau berdiri terus."

"Oh iya, kenalkan Sunbae, ini Jungkook, yang hitam Mingyu, yang kurus Minghao." Ucap Soekmin yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Mingyu.

Jungkook? Tak asing. Jihoon mengerutkan kening. Aaaa, ternyata benar. Ini Jungkook kecilnya. Jungkook yang selalu mengikuti Wonwoo saat sekolah dasar dulu. Jungkook yang sangat periang. Adik kecil sahabatnya.

"Sunbae, yang tadi siapa namanya?" cicit Mingyu.

"Yak, kau bertanya nama Wonwoo tapi kau tidak menanyaiku yang jelas-jelas di depanmu." Soonyoung melotot mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Hehe maaf Sunbaenim. Kalau begitu siapa nama sunbae?"

"Aku Soonyoung dan ini Jihoon."

"Kau juga bisa memanggilnya Hoshi Hyung." Jelas Soekmin.

"Hoshi Hyung?" Tanya Minghao ragu.

"Ahahaha, itu nama panggungku, tak perlu panggil aku seperti itu di sekolah. Panggil saja Soonyoung Hyung."

"Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu dan berbarengan, memperjelas kalimat Soonyoung.

"Iya benar Hyung saja."

Jihoon sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Jungkook yang tak menyentuh makanannya, masih terus menunduk menatap makanannya. Tak ada yang bisa Jihoon lakukan, ia hanya terus mengamati Jungkook hingga mereka selesai makan.

.

.

.

Jihoon menahan Wonwoo yang hendak pulang. Ada pertanyaan yang sudah tak dapat ia tunda lagi untuk ia utarakan pada sahabatnya.

"Kau pulanglah dulu Kwon, aku ada urusan dengan Wonwoo."

"Aku ikut yah." Soonyoung mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

"Enyah kau Kwon. Aku ada urusan." Ucap Jihoon final. Soonyoung hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah hati-hati baby." Soonyoung mengusak surai lembut kekasinya.

"Kau juga." Ucap Jihoon pelan. Kini dia memfokuskan kembali kepada Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar, seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa Ji?" Wonwoo membuka suaranya yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dia , adikmu kan?" Ucap Jihoon tanpa basa-basi. Wonwoo melototkan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. Jihoon mengingat adiknya? Sudah lima tahun mereka tak bertemu, tumbuh kembang Jungkook yang pesat tak membuat Jihoon lupa akan sosok adiknya. Wonwoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya mengangguk lirih mengiyakan pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Lalu kenapa kau kau bilang tak mengenalnya saat Soonyoung bertanya tentang Jungkook waktu itu?" Wonwoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kini matanya memancarkan kesedihan saat matanya menatap Jihoon, sahabat terbaiknya. Matanya memanas.

"Entahlah aku hanya, hanya tak ingin." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Tak ingin apa Jeon? Dia adikmu. Kau menyakitinya jika tak menganggapnya adik di depan sahabat-sahabatmu." Suara Jihoon meninggi. Beruntung di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Menganggapnya adik? Sementara dia penyebab orang tuaku meninggal?" suara Wonwoo tak kalah tinggi. Jihoon terpaku dengan suara Wonwoo, ia tahu, penyebab orang tua Wonwoo meninggal, Wonwoo pernah menceritakannya.

"Mereka tak hanya orang tuamu Wonwoo. Orang tua Jungkook juga. Tak hanya kau yang kehilangan, Jungkook juga. Apalagi dia masih kecil." Ucap Jihoon melembut, mencoba menyentuh tangan Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah Jihoon, jangan bahas dia lagi di depanku. Bersikaplah kau tak tau kalau dia adikku. Kumohon." Ujar Wonwoo memelas, membalas genggaman tangan Jihoon.

"Entahlah Jeon, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, ini keputusan dan urusanmu. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu. Ceritakan apapun, aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu." Jihoon tersenyum lembut yang dib alas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Jja, ayo kita pulang." Jihoon menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sudah tigapuluh menit ia berdiri. Setelah mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, ia langsung melesat keluar menuju gerbang, menunggu Hyung-nya, seperti dulu, Jungkook menunggu Hyung-nya keluar kelas lalu pulang sekolah bersama bergandeng tangan menunggu supirnya dating. Bedanya, saat ini Jungkook menunggu Wonwoo bukan di depan kelas, melainkan di depan gerbang, bukan untuk pulang bersama dan bergandeng tangan tetapi sekedar untuk melihat kondisi Hyung-nya yang kata teman mungilnya Hyung-nya sakit perut. Jungkook ingin memastikan Hyung-nya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah keluar tapi hingga saat ini Wonwoo belum Nampak. Kaki Jungkook sudah melemas, hingga sekarang belum ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya, hanya segelas air putih tadi yang membasahi tenggorokannya.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo lewat bersama temannya, Jungkook yang melihat Wonwoo berjalan tegak dan bisa mengobrol dengan temannya lancer membuat senyum di wajah Jungkook merekah. Syukurlah Hyungnya baik-baik saja. Jungkook memilih segera pergi menuju halte, setidaknya perasaan mengganjalnya tentang kondisi Hyung-nya kini terobati. Dalam hati Jungkook berharap Hyungnya terus sehat dan, tersenyum.

.

.

.

Esoknya Wonwoo lebih dulu sampai di meja makan untuk sarapan, saat hendak menyuapkan makanannya tiba-tiba suara mengagetkannya.

"Pagi Hyung." Sapa Jungkook riang dan langsung duduk di mejanya, tau Hyung-nya tak akan membalas sapaanya. Wonwoo hanya melirik lalu kembali menyuapkan makanannya. Suasana meja makan sangat amat tenang, hembusan nafas saja tak terdengar. Jungkook memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Aku berangkat Hyung." Jungkook berdiri lalu berlari kecil memanggil supirnya. Wonwoo mengernyit, sedang ceriakah Jungkook? Sepertinya kemaren ia melihat Jungkook terus menunduk. Tanpa terlalu memikirkannya , Wonwoo segera berdiri dan menyambar tasnya.

Setelah masuk mobil, Jungkook terus terdiam, tangannya bergerak menyusuri kaca mobil. Menuliskan kata **Hyung** yang hanya dapat dibaca olehnya. Bibirnya tertekuk, mencoba bersikap ceria di depan kakaknya sangat sangat sulit. Ingin Jungkook menangis di pundak kakaknya, menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini. Anggaplah itu impian Jungkook saat ini.

Sudah hampir sebulan Jungkook sekolah di Pledis Highschool. Hyung-nya masih diam jika berpapasan dengannya. Jungkook sering mengalah pergi jika Soekmin dan teman-temannya bergabung dengan Soonyoung. Daripada kakaknya yang harus pergi, Jungkook lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya, mencari alasan untuk pergi, menyendiri. Hingga ia menemukan atap sekolah yang sepertinya tak ada yang pernah datang. Seperti saat ini, setelah berasalan ingin membeli minum, Jungkook langsung menuju atap, meniup lantai yang berdebu lalu mendudukan dirinya. Memasang headset yang selalu setia menemaninya, memutar lagu kesukaannya, bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya. Sebelumnya Jungkook tak pernah bernyanyi di depan siapapun , terkecuali waktu pelajaran menyanyi di depan kelas, itu saja waktu kelas 3 sekolah dasar dan suaranya masih kacau. Kini ia menyadari, suaranya layak untuk bernyanyi. Namun tak pernah ia menyanyi di depan orang, Jungkook masih malu. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan bernyanyi di depan Hyung-nya, bernyanyi untuk Hyung-nya.

"Em, kau menganggu tidurku bocah." Suara serak khas orang bangun terdengar dari belakang Jungkook, sontak Jungkook memutar tubuhnya mencari sosok yang barusan mengatakan sesuatu. Pikirnya hanya Jungkook sendirian di tempat ini, ternyata ada orang di pojokan sana.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak sengaja." Jungkook tergagap saat orang itu menatapnya.

"Taka apa sebenarnya, aku sudah terlalu lama tidur." Siswa itu berusaha berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook gelagapan, mungkin karena ia telah bernyanyi di depan orang, tepatnya orang tidur.

"Aa-ku,maaf, mengganggumu." Ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Suaramu merdu, siapa namamu?" suaranya terdengar berat. Jantung Jungkook tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan, entah karena apa? Karena pujiannya kah? Atau karena ia menanyai nama Jungkook?

"Jungk-kook, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook tergagap dan membuat lelaki di sampingnya terkekeh gemas.

"Kau siswa baru oh?"

"Ne" Jawab Jungkook lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Siswa kelas tiga kalau kau ingin tahu." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"N-ne? A, mian, sunbaenim, a-aku menganggumu. Maafkan aku." Jungkook hendak berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, dia malu besar di depan kakak kelasnya. Namun tangan besar menahannya pergi, Jungkook melirik tangan kanannya yang kini di genggam sunbae di hadapannya.

"Hei mau kemana? Duduklah, kau tak menggangguku." Tanpa sadar Jungkook langsung menurut, kembali duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukan tempat ini siswa baru?" Taehyung kini mencoba memandang sosok di sampingnya. Imut menggemaskan pikir Taehyung.

"Aku hanya berjalan lalu menemukan tempat ini sunbae." Jawab Jungkook polos dan mendapat kekehan dari Tehyung.

"Hanya itu?" Jungkook menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku selalu dating kesini jika sedang banyak pikiran. Apa kau juga?" Taehyung kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan, melihat gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang. Jungkook terdiam lalu dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tempat ini memang yang paling nyaman untuk membuang waktu. Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan tadi?" Taehyung mencoba mencairkan suasana, tak ingin membuat adik kelasnya canggung.

"Ah ini, lagu-lagu kesukaanku, tadi aku mendengarkan milik bangtan." Jungkook mulai nyaman saat ini hingga ia bisa menjawab lancar pertanyaan sunbaenya.

"Suaru sangat bagus dan lembut. Apa kau penyanyi?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Jungkook, Taehyung yang melihat itu makin gemas ia akan sosok adik kelasnya ini. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan wajahnya sambil menutupi rona merahnya.

"Aa, suaramu sudah seperti penyanyi saja. Maukah suatu saat nanti kau menyanyi untukku?" Kata Taehyung spontan, Taehyung merutuki kalimatnya barusan, apa-apaan ini Tae, wajah Taehyungpun memerah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook, setelah mendengar ucapan sunbaenya ia hanya melotok terkaget, wajahnya kembali memerah, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mencoba menetralkan wajahnya. Namun gelengan dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi. Ada raut kecewa terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa janji sunbae. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyanyi untukku tapi setelah aku bisa menyanyi untuk Hyungku." Jawab Jungkook lembut sambil tersenyum. Yang mau tak mau membuat senyum kembali hadir di wajah Taehyung.

"Tentu aku akan menunggu itu."

.

.

.

Wonwoo menendang kerikil-kerikil di perjalanan pulangnya, rasanya malas untuk berjalan, dari kecil sampai saat ini Wonwoo masih mengharapkan pintu ajaibnya Doraemon agar ia tak perlu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminta jemput, tapi semenjak kematian orang tuanya, ia akan pulang kerumah jalan kaki atau naik bis.

Mingyu yang hendak pergi ke took buku untuk membeli komik edisi terbaru kesukaannya melihat sesosok yang ia kenal, senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkagum. Wonwoo Hyung yang selama ini sukses menjadi manusia yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu memancarkan aura memuja untuk pertama kalinya.

"Wonwoo Hyung." Teriak Mingyu dari jarak hampir 7 meter, mengabaikan tatapan orang yang mungkin terganggu akan teriakannya. Yang di panggilpun menoleh membuat Mingyu berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Sendirian Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu saat sudah sampai di samping Wonwooo.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Mingyu?" Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya kembali berjalan mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Hehe, basa basi Hyung. Rumahmu dekat ya Hyung?" Mingyu mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan Wonwoo.

"Banyak Tanya kau Kim." Jawab Wonwoo acuh.

"Dih jutek amat." Lirih Mingyu yang sebenarnya di dengar Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

"Cuacanya cerah ya Hyung, enaknya kaya gini makan eskrim" _apalagi sama pacar_ lanjut Mingyu dalam hati.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang di berikan Wonwoo.

"Hyung mau eskrim? Aku traktir deh." Rayu Mingyu.

"Gak." Jawab Wonwoo telak, Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya mendengar jawaban pujaan hatinya.

"Ayolah Hyung, aku tau suasana hatimu sedang amburadul." Mingyu masih berjuang.

Wonwoo hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Sebrang ana ada eskrim Hyung. Aku mencicipinya waktu itu dengan Jungkook. Dan rasanya sangat-sangat enak." Sontak mendengar nama adiknya , Wonwoo menatap lekatt Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hyung mau? Aku serius akan mentraktirmu?" Mingyu menaikturunkan alisya. Wonwoo masih terdiam dan terus menatap Mingyu.

"Diam berarti iya. Kajja" Mingyu tanpa malu menarik lengan Wonwoo membawanya menuju kedai eskrim, Wonwoopun tak memberontak, entah apa yang membuatnya menurut. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mencicipi eskrim yang sudah pernah Mingyu dan adiknya coba.

" _Hyung eskrim rasa apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya, mereka sedang berada di tamain bermain dekat kompleks rumahnya._

 _"_ _Hyung cokelat, Hyung tebak pasti Kookie rasa Oreo." Jawab Wonwoo sambil terus memakan eskrimnya._

 _"_ _Kok Hyung tau sih?" Wonwoo tertawa ternyata tebakannya benar. Jelas ia tau, itu rasa favorit adiknya._

 _"_ _Besok kita beli lagi ya Hyung."_

 _"_ _Jangan Kookie, kita tak boleh terlalu sering memakan eskrim, nanti sakit perut." Kini Wonwoo menatap adiknya yang begitu imut dengan lelehan eskrim di tangan dan wajahnya._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" Mata Jungkook membulat lucu. Wonwoo terkekeh lalu mengangkat tangannya membersihkan bibir, pipi dan hidung Jungkook. Sungguh belepotan adiknya ini._

 _"_ _Kemarikan tangan Kookie, bersihkan eskrimmu yang meleleh ke kaos Hyung." Perintah Wonwoo setelah membersihkan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook-pun langsung mengelap tangannya yang kotor karena lelehan eskrim ke kaos Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo terus mengelus lembut rambut Jungkook dan sesekali memakan lagi eskrimnya. Sambil terus menghabiskan eskrimnya mereka berceloteh ria entah tentang apapun._

"Hyung mau rasa apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Cokelat" Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Baiklah, satu cokelat satu rasa bubblegum." Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat duduk.

"Hyung ayo duduk sana dekat kaca." Setelah duduk, Mingyu di buat bingung, entah apa yang harus ia bahas, jadi dia hanya terus mengedarkan pandangannya saja, saat melhat keluar kaca, Mingyu melihat Jungkook yang berjalan sendirian, seketika senyumnya terpampang, siapa tau dengan adanya Jungkook tak membuat suasananya canggung.

"Hyung, ada Jungkook sedang jalan pulang." Wonwoo-pun langsung menoleh melihat ke luar kaca.

"Aku panggil ya Hyung. Siapa tau Jungkook rindu eskrim." Mingyu hendak berdiri namun tangannya di cekal.

"Jangan, biarkan saja." Ucap Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wonwoo. Sempat heran namun tiba-tiba senyum merekah mampir di wajahnya. Rasanya bibirnya hampir sobek, mungkin Wonwoo Hyung ingin berduaan dengannya, wah kesempatan Mingyu terbuka lebar bung. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus tersenyum hingga pesanan mereka dating, senyum itu tak luntur.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, dirinya hanya terdiam menatap eskrimnya. Enak memang, tapi tetap enak eskrim masa kecilnya dulu.

tbc

terimakasih sudah mau membaca, maaf ceritanya terlalu biasa.

terimakasih review-reviewnya,terimakasih terimakasih

kalo ada yang mau koreksi, kritik saran, sangat saya terima

ada yang mau di lanjut? atau sudahi saja? :) :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyung**

Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Jungkook

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak perkenalan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Entah karena pembawaan Taehyung yang hangat dan menyejukkan atau karena pesona kuat Kim Taehyung yang dapat dengan mudah membuat Jeon Jungkook masuk ke dalam dunia yang mereka selami. Hampir setiap hari, atap menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dua insan tersebut saling membagi tawa dan canda mereka, beralaskan lantai kotor penuh debu dan beratapkan awan biru, kedua pelajar tersebut sedang berbaring memandang langit, tak lupa dengan senyum dari bibir keduanya yang tak luntur sejak 10 menit yang lalu saat mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, kau tak makan siang di kantin? Aku tak pernah melihatmu kesana." Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya menatap yang lebih muda masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah ia lunturkan jika ia menatap Jungkook.

"Terkadang, kalau begitu lapar. Aku tak suka di kantin, mulut para gadis sering bergosip tentangku."

"Itu karena kau populer Hyung, dan juga kau tampan." Jungkook tanpa sadar mengatakan bagaimana sosok Kim Taehyung di matanya.

"Ekhem. Jadi menurutmu aku tampan?" Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tersenyum jail ke Jungkook.

"A-ani, itu pikiran para gadis Hyung yang aku bilang, bukan pikiranku." Jungkook menutup wajah dengan lengannya, berpura-pura menutup wajahnya dari silau mentari.

"Oo jadi menurutmu _Kim Taehyung_ jelek?" Taehyung masih mencoba menggoda Jungkook.

"Aniyo." Nada Jungkook meninggi, kini posisinya mengikuti Taehyung, duduk saling berhadapan.

"Taehyung-Hyung..yah…. menurutku tidak terlalu jelek." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Kau manis." Sambar Taehyung.

"A-ku? Kenapa jadi membahas aku sih Hyung." Semu merah sedikit nampak di pipi Jungkook.

"Kau manis, bahkan jika sinar matahari siang menyilaukan wajahmu dan mataku, kau tetap begitu manis. Aku terkadang berpikir, untuk siapa Tuhan menciptakan wajah manismu." Taehyung menatap intens manik-manik Jungkook, ucapannnya begitu tulus, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak begitu hebat.

"H-hyung, kk-kau- Ah aku ada tu-gas, ayo Hyung kita turun." Jungkook bersiap berdiri, terlihat jelas bagaimana dia tergugup setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyung.

"Kook. Kencan."

"Hah?"

"Ini bukan permintaan. Ini paksaan. Aku tunggu nanti sepulang sekolah." Taeyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dirinya berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Hey Kookie, ayo kau bilang ada tugas." Taeyung memutar tubuhnya menengok kondisi Jungkook yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kookie?" lirih Jungkook. "Ah ya Hyung. Ayo"

Jungkook berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, gara-gara tugas yang di berikan gurunya, ia harus terus menulis sampai jam pelajaran selesai limabelas menit yang lalu. Semoga saja Taehyung-Hyung tak marah jika Jungkook terlambat.

"Hyung." Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung berdiri membelakanginya. Yang di panggil menoleh lalu tersenyum, orang yang di tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Hyung, hoss, Hyung, maaf." Karena terus berlari dari lantai tiga nafas Jungkook benar-benar tak karuan, keringat membanjiri kepalanya.

"Tak apa, aku juga belum lama, aigoo keringatmu banyak sekali Kookie." Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengelap keringat di dahi Jungkook dengan tangan kosongnya, Jungkook seketika membeku, jantungnya berdegup kencang, beruntung karena berlari tadi pipinya sudah merah, pasti kini tak akan keliatan kalau Jungkook sedang bersemu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang saling memandang, terdapat siswa yang terkikik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mingyu memegang perutnya mencoba menahan tawanya, jadi Jungkook kasmaran dengan tetangga seorang Kim Mingyu? Ingin rasanya Mingyu menghampiri mereka lalu tertawa keras di depan mereka, oh lihat bagaimana sahabatnya yang berisik itu seketika membeku di depan Kim Taehyung, ingin Mingyu melempari Jungkook dengan botol agar sadar dari keterbekuaannya.

"Ayo, sebelum hari semakin sore." Ajak Taehyung yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Jungkook yang masih shock kini masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

"Hei Kookie, ayo."

"A-ah ne Hyung." Jungkook lalu mensajajarkan dirinya di samping Taehyung, wajahnya tertunduk menetralkan debaran di jantungnya.

"Matilah kau Jeon Jungkook, akan ku ledek besok kau habis-habisan." Mingyu masih terkikik geli setelah melihat sahabat dan tetangganya berlalu.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan di samping Taehyung.

"Kau lapar? " tanya Taehyung yang langsung berdiri tepat di sebuah motor sport hitam.

"Tidak terlalu. Hyung ini apa?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah helm berwarna coklat.

"Tentu saja helm Kookie. Kau kira ini Cookies?"

"Kau bawa motor Hyung? Kenapa disini parkirnya?" Jungkook menerima helm lalu memasangkannya di kepalanya.

"Ahaha aku telat, jadi motorku ku taroh ini. Sini aku kaitkan." Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook , Taehyung memasangkan pengait di helm Jungkook, lalu menata poni rambut Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit karena helm menutupi hampir seluruh kepala Jungkook, kecuali wajahnya.

"Memakai helm-pun kau terlihat begitu manis. Jja, ayo naik Tuan Puteri." Taeyung menaiki motornya dan mulai menyalakan motor, bunyi suara motor sportnya mengaung di depan toko sup ayam dekat sekolahannya.

"Hyung." Protes Jungkook namun tetap menaiki motor Taehyung.

"Aku tak ingin membuat wajah manismu hilang jika kau terjatuh. Pegangan Kookie." Jungkook dengan malu-malu melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Taehyung, sementara Taehyung dengan senyum kemenangan melihat tangan halus bertengger manis di perutnya.

Taehyung melaju dengan kecepatan tak kira-kira 175km/jam. Jungkook semakin erat memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, merapalkan berbagai doa, sesekali mengingatkan Taehyung untuk menormalkan kecepatannya. Taeyung hanya tersenyum tanpa niat mengikuti saran Jungkook. Modus sekaligus kebiasaan Taehyung yang akan membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatannya seperti pembalap, ini hal yang selalu ia lakukan.

Jungkook masih memejamkan mata dan memeluk erat Taehyung saat Taehyung sudah berhentu di depan café yang akan ia datangi. Taehyung belum mematikan motornya, dirinya masih betah melihat bagaimana tangan Jungkook mencengkram erat bajunya, rasa hangat saat Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang, meski ia tahu, Jungkook memeluknya karena ketakutan, tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia tahu, Jungkook memeluknya.

Sementara Jungkook setelah sekian lama, sedikit tersadar jika dari tadi motornya tidak berjalan seperti motor kesetanan, Jungkook mulai membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di depan café, sedari tadi?

"Hyung, kau tak bilang jika sudah sampai." Jungkook melepas pelukannya, lalu menuruni motor dengan sedikit bergetar yang coba ia tutupi. Dan Taehyung langsung berwajah sendu menyadari aksi backhug Jungkook sudah selesai dan iapun mengikuti Jungkook turun dari motor.

"Kau saja yang dari tadi diam. Sengaja ya ingin memelukku?" goda Taehyung sambil meletakkan helm di motornya.

"Ih apa sih Hyung." Jungkook menyodorkan helm Taehyung dengan kasar kepada pemiliknya lalu berjalan duluan memasuki café, sesungguhnya Jungkook hanya malu menyadari jika ia dari awal terus memeluk Taehyung erat. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah manis Jungkook. Ah bahkan Jungkook lebih manis dari makanan termanis yang pernah ia cicipi, batin Taehyung.

Setelah memesan makanan yang ingin mereka makan. Mata Jungkook berkelana melihat seluruh isi ruangan café yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Pelarian matanya berakhir pada pergelangan tangan lelaku di hadapannya yang sedari tadi terus memandangi Jungkook.

"Hyung, jam tanganmu sangat bagus, woah ini kan merk ternama." Mulut Jungkook menganga setelah menyadari jam tangan yang di pakai Taehyung. Benar-benar jam tangan kelas dunia yang bahkan Jungkook tak pernah memimpikkan untuk membelinya.

"Oh ini, Hyungku yang membelinya di Swiss saat perjalanan bisnisnya." Jawab Taehyung agak acuh karena sebenarnya tak ingin memamerkan jamnya, namun apadaya Jungkook telah bertanya, ini adalah jam berharganya, karena di ulangtahunnya kemaren, kakak tersayangnya memberikan jam yang selama ini di impikan Taehyung.

"Wah daebak Hyung." Jungkook masih berbinarmelihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya bukan tentang merk jam tangannya, waktu itu Namjoon Hyung sedang sakit, banyak ia membatalkan acara perjalanan bisnisnya ke luar negeri, namun ia ingat jam tangan impianku di jual di Swiss, dan saat itu dia juga memiliki jadwal ke Swiss, Namjoon Hyung tetap berangkat ke Swiss dengan tujuan membeli jam tangan ini mengabaikan sakitnya, akupun tak menyangka jika Namjoon Hyung sampai sebegitunya ingin menuruti keinginanku, sepulangnya dari Swiss, dia di rawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu, aku memarahinya, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Kau suka jamnya? Jangan di hilangkan apa lagi di jual. Aku tak ingin ke Swiss lagi hanya untuk membelikanmu jam lagi." Bodoh memang dia ahaha." Taehyung menatap sendu jam tangannya saat mengingat kejadian dimana kakaknya sakit.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum samar, tiba-tiba ada nyeri di dadanya, tersentuhkah Jungkook? Atau mungkin _**iri**_? Bahagianya kakak kelasnya ini memiliki Hyung sangat sangat mencintainya. Andaikan saja Hyung-nya sekarang seperti Hyung-nya Taehyung, hidup Jungkook akan sempurna. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak,tidak, Hyungnya juga menyayanginya, dulu, Jungkook ingat kakaknya menyerahkan mainan marvell limited editionnya kepada Jungkook yang hanya tinggal satu di korea, memberikan dengan cuma-Cuma, padahal saat itu Jungkook tak menangis jika tidak dirinya tak mendapatkan marvell edisi terbatas tersebut, Jungkook hanya cemberut, iya cemberut, tak lebih, tapi kakaknya dengan tersenyum menyerahkan mainan paling berharganya pada Jungkook, bukankah ia tak kalah dengan Namjoon Hyung? Kakaknya juga kakak terbaik di dunia. Seketika Jungkook tersenyum lebar dengan tulus.

"Ya Hyung, Hyung-mu sangat baik, dia sangat menyayangimu." Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook pun langsung menatap Jungkook dan ikut tersenyum. Hati Taehyung serasa menghangat.

"Kau pernah berkata tentang Hyung-mu, kau sepertinya sangat menyayanginya. Dia pasti bahagia memiliki adik seperti dan Hyung-mu pasti sangat menyayangimu." Jungkook terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar kalimat manis Taehyung yang justrum menghujaminya dengan ribuan peluru, melesak dadanya membuatnya nyeri.

"Ah tentu, Hyung-ku pasti menyayangiku, layaknya aku sangat menyayanginya." Jungkook mencoba kembali tersenyum, berharap ucapannya ini adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Ceritakan tentang Hyungmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Sebelum Jungkook menjawab, makanan yang mereka telah sampai di meja makan mereka.

"Hey mentang-mentang makananmu datang sampai kau melupakan pertanyaanku."

"Ah itu." Jungkook menyendokkan potongan Nacos ke mulutnya.

"Hyung-ku sangat hangat ( _dulu_ ) , tatapan matanya tajam namun hangat saat bersamaan. Dia selalu memberi apa yang aku inginkan. Kau tahu Hyung, Hyung-ku itu sebenarnya pemalas, untuk mengambil susu di meja saja dia menyuruhku." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat Wonwoo sering sekali memerintahkan ini itu dan Jungkook dengan setia selalu menuruti perintah kakaknya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook, terdiam mendengar lanjutan Jungkook.

"Kau tahu Snow White? Saat aku kelas satu aku menyukainya, aku tak memikirkan gender saat aku kelas satu. Aku suka karena Snow White begitu cantik, lemah lembut dan baik hati. Aku membeli tempat pensil bergambar Snow White, kau tahu, Hyung-ku menentang keras aku membeli gambar Snow White. Namun aku terus merengek dan akhirnya Eomma membelikanku tempat pensil Snow White itu, teman-temanku melihat dan mengejekku, bilang aku seperti perempuanlah, harusnya aku bermain dengan Park Sin Ra, teman kelasku pecinta Disney, saat aku di ejek kakaku, aku tak memikirkannya, namun saat temanku yang mengejek, aku menangis sedih, salah satu temanku melaporkan tangisan dan ejekan dari teman sekelasku kepada Hyung-ku, lalu Hyung-ku menghampiriku, menarikku dalam pelukan." Taehyung masih setia mendengar cerita Jungkook, bahkan nasi goreng yang ia pesan sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Hyungku saat itu kelas 3. Dia seperti preman saat itu. Ahaha. Setelah memelukku, ia menggebrak meja,aku mendengar lirih dia mengaduh kesakitan, aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat itu, namun aku mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi tangisku, Hyungku membentak anak-anak yang mengejekku "Hey kalian, mengatai Jungkook apa tadi? Seperti Yeoja? Lalu kalau aku menyukai Rapunzell kalian mau apa? Akan ku kebas kalian dengan rambut panjang Rapunzell lalu aku akan menyuruh penyihir untuk tidak meracuni Snow White tetapi meracuni kalian dan ku ubah kalian jadi kurcaci jelek berjenggot putih dan wajah keriput. Kalian mau hah? Atau kalian ku tendang menuju kastil Rapunzell biar terkurung saja?" ahaha aku ingin tertawa mendengar Hyung-ku membentak dengan imajinasinya, namun itu berhasil, anak-anak itu malah menangis mendengar Hyungku, mungkin karena matanya yang begitu tajam menggores mereka plus mulut pedas penuh imajinasinya." Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa mendengar cerita Jungkook. Ah Jungkook rindu saat itu bagaimana setelah itu Wonwoo kembali memeluknya dan mengelus tempat pensil Jungkook dan berujar maaf kepada Snow White.

"Hyung-mu sangat lucu astaga, ahaha. Jadi sekarang dia kelas 3 SMA?"

"Em it-tu, iya." Jawab Jungkook lirih.

"Woah, seumuran denganku, dimana seko-"

"Hyung, ice cream di pancake-ku meleleh astaga." Potong Jungkook yang sebenarnya tak ingin meneruskan kondisi Hyung-nya, ia tahu Taehyung akan bertanya sekolah Hyung-nya.

"Tak apa, kita beli yang baru , jja, makanlah, sudah dingin." Mereka meneruskan makan kini dengan obrolan yang lain yang membuat Jungkook bernafas lega.

Setelah makan, mereka menuju bookstore untuk membeli komik kesukaan Taehyung dan saat ini mereka telah sampai di gerbang rumah Jungkook. Tentu dengan paksaan Taehyung yang ingin mengantar Jungkook selamat sampai rumah. Dan setelah lima tahun lamanya, Jungkook mengenalkan alamat rumahnya pada sosok yang belum lama ia kenal, Kim Taehyung, sosok yang membuatnya sulit bernafas, namun menyenangkan, sosok yang dapat membuatnya bersemu dengan tindakan kecilnya, sosok yang saat ini mengisi relung hati Jungkook yang selama ini kosong, sosok yang sebelum tidur ia pikirkan setelah orang tuanya, kakaknya.

"Masuklah, sudah dingin. Terimakasih hari ini. Aku bersyukur dapat melihat muka manismu lebih lama dari biasanya." Goda Taehyung.

"Hyung, sudah jangan gombal. Aku masuk ya, hati-hati."

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Jungkook terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kencannya tadi, bagaimana Taehyung memegang tangannya di bookstore tadi, menyentuh sudut bibirnya menghilangkan eskrim yang menempel, membenarkan rambutnya setelah Jungkook melepas helm, ah sungguh memikirkannya saja jantung Jungkook sudah di buat gila.

Jungkook menghampiri meja kecil di samping meja belajarnya, mengambil robot marvell yang pernah di berikan Hyung-nya, menatap sendu robot yang sudah hampir delapan tahun menemaninya. Kini atensinya beralih menatap dua kotak bersegi panjang. Matanya memanas menatap kotak tersebut. meletakkan robotnya beralih mengambil kotak tersebut, membawa salah satu kotak lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku belum sempat memberikan ini pada Hyung." Jungkook membuka kotak yang langsung menampilkan sepasang sepatu ukuran anak berusia 13 tahun. Sepatu dengan model sama persis dengan sepatu yang berada di kotak dekat robotnya. Sepatu yang ia ingin berikan pada Hyung-nya lima tahun silam. Sepatu dimana kejadian memilukan itu terjadi.

"Mungkin aku tak akan pernah memberikan ini padamu Hyung, ini tak akan muat ahaha." Bukannya hatinya terasa hangat namun perih yang ia rasakan. Tidak, malam ini Jungkook tidak ingin menangis. Hari berlalu begitu indah, ia tak ingin merusaknya. Untuk kali ini saja, Jungkook menepis rasa sakit itu, mencoba kembali memikirkan Taehyung. Ya, Km Taehyung.

.

.

.

Malam ini Wonwoo memilih menghabiskan malamnya di taman kota, suasananya masih ramai. Sambil memegang cup kopi yang tadi ia beli, Wonwoo duduk di kursi besi dekat dengan air mancur di tengah taman tersebut. matanya mengedar memandang berbagai pengunjung dengan berbagai gaya dan bersama pasangan ataupun teman mereka. Wonwoo menatap dua orang yang salah satunya masih kecil , mungkin terlihat baru berumur 10 tahun, sementara satunya sepertinya seumuran seorang mahasiswa. Menatap sendu interaksi dua orang beda generasi tersebut, dimana yang lebih besar tertawa kencang melihat bagaimana si kecil memakan eskrimya sambil berceloteh, entahlah Wonwoo tak mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun Wonwoo melihat bagaimana si besar begitu setia mendengarkan cerita si kecil dan kadang-kadang ikut menimpali sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah indahnya pikir Wonwoo.

Dulu, ia dulu, Wonwoo juga pernah dalam suasana dan posisi seperti itu. Dimana ia mendengarkan celotehan Kookie dengan eskrim yang melumer di tangannya. Dimana Wonwoo juga tertawa mendengar cerita Jungkook. Wonwoo lupa kapan itu terjadi, yang jelas, hampir tiap hari ia tertawa bersama Jungkook. Ya setiap hari, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Mengingat itu Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Jungkook-lah penyebab ia tersenyum bahagia dulu, kini, Jungkook juga penyebab ia menderita batin, ahaha, begitu hebatnya si Jungkook, dapat melakukan semua peran, pikir Wonwoo.

"Ah sudah malam, tak ada bedanya, di rumah di sini aku masih memikirkan hal yang sama. Lebih baik aku pulang." Wonwoo bermonolog ria, lalu berdiri berjalan dan kembali menoleh menatap si besar dan si kecil yang saat ini si kecil berada dalam gendongan si besar, mungkin bersiap pulang, Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sesekali menyesap kopinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dingin.

.

.

.

Siang ini Jungkook berada di kantin, setelah menerima pesan dari Taehyung bahwa lelaki itu memiliki urusan di club basketnya, Jungkook memlih mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya, makan di kantin.

"Kuda, kita gabung ya." Soonyoung datang bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Kali ini Wonwoo ataupun Jungkook tak berusaha menghindar, rasanya terlalu lelah jika seperti itu terus.

"Eii, hai Wonwoo Hyung." Ucap Mingyu dengan begitu manja, Jungkook yang mendengar itu sontak menolehkan wajahnya menatap bringas sosok Kim Mingyu.

"Aku dan Jihoon selalu tak nampak di matamu Gyu." Gerutu Soonyoung yang membuat semua manusia di meja itu tertawa.

"Ahaha mian Hyung. Wonwoo kaya cahanya si, menyilaukan, jadi sosok di sampingnya ga keliatan."

"Aku berharap jadi matahari yang akan membakarmu membuat kulitmu tambah hitam." Judes Wonwoo.

"Ah Hyung." Rengek Mingyu yang membuat mereka tertawa lagi, kecuali Jungkook dan Wonwoo tentunya.

"Disini bukan aku saja kok yang kasmaran." Mingyu melirik sosok Jungkook yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Siapa? Hoshi Hyung dan Jihoon Hyung? Kecoa toilet mah tahu." Ejek Seokmin.

"Ish, bukanlah."

"Siapa siapa?" Minghao sangat bersemangat menunggu jawaban Mingyu.

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook yang sedang makan pun tersedak mendengar penuturan Mingyu, ia langsung menyambar jus strawberry di depannya, Wonwoo-pun kini melirik kecil ke arah Jungkook.

"Yak Hitam, apa mak-sudmu?" teriak Jungkook.

"Eii, aku tahu, kau jalan dengan sunbae-mu kemaren." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi. Semalam? Ia tak tahu, ah ia, dia tak di rumah.

"Ap-pa, Yak Kim Mingyu. Mati kau." Jungkook memukul Mingyu dengan bar-bar.

"Siapa Gyu?" Seokmin penarasan, seingatnya Jungkook pendiam, ternyata ada toh sunbae yang nempel padanya, ya wajar sih, Jungkook manis dan ganteng, batin Seokmi.

"Namanya Ki-" Jungkook langsung membekap kasar mulut Mingyu, membisikan mati kau atau aku tak akan menjadi temanmu lagi hitam dan sukses membuat Mingyu diam.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin mati. Biar waktu yang menjawab pertanyaanmu Seok" Jawab Mingyu lesu.

Setelah makan usai, mereka beranjak, Mingyu menarik pergelangan Wonwoo, memaksa manusia dengan ekspresi datar itu mengikutinya, Wonwoo sudah berontak, tapi salahkan kekuatan Mingyu yang tak dapat Wonwoo lawan begitu saja, mereka pergi meninggalkan rombongan. Sementara Soonyoung asik mengobrol dengan Seokmin dan Minghao. Membahas festival bulan depan di pusat kota. Jihoon dan Jungkook bberjalan beriringan di paling belakang. Terdiam sampai Jihoon memutuskan suasana diam tersebut.

"Jungkook." Lirih Jihoon dan langsung mendapat tatapan bertanya dari yang lebih muda.

"Kau Kookie kecilku kan?" ujar Jihoon masih dengan nada lirihnya, membuat Jungkook diam menegang.

"Benar, kau Kookie kecilku yang selalu membuntuti Wonwoo dan aku kemanapun." Suaranya bertambah lembut.

"H-hyung ingat?" masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Jungkook mencoba bertanya.

"Tentu, mana bisa aku melupakan sosok malaikat kecil imutku dulu. Kau sangat berubah sekarang. Makan apa saja ha?" bukan mengejek, suaranya masih terasa halus dan lembut.

"Aku bukan malaikat Hyung. Ak-aku." Jungkook tercekat dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Menatap sendu Hyung yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Sst, aku tahu. Itu bukan salahmu, kau tetap malaikat kecilku dan Wonwoo. Teruslah buat Wonwoo kembali, dia bukan Wonwoo. Aku rindu Wonwoo-ku. Kau tahu kan maksudku." Jungkook menggenggam lembut tangan Jungkook. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, meskipun Jihoon terkenal judesnya, namun ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook seperti adiknya.

"Ak-ku, aku sudah mencoba Hyung. Nihil. Wonwoo Hyung masih membenciku. Tapi, kenapa kau baru mengatakan kau mengenalku?"

"Ah itu, aku pikir kau tak mengenalku lagi, jadi aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, namun aku gatal menanyakan kabarmu." Bohong, Jihoon tahu, Jungkook mengenalnya. Jungkook selalu memberi tatapan hangat kepadanya yang tak Jungkook tunjukkan saat berbicara dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon tahu, tapi karena permintaan Wonwoo, membuat Jihoon harus menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada Jungkook, namun hari ini, biarlah, rindu itu ia salurkan.

"Ahaha, Hyung, aku selalu mengenalmu." Jungkook kembali ceria. "Aku selalu mengingat Hyung imutku ini." Goda Jungkook yang langsung berlari, karena ia tahu, Hyung-nya ini tak suka jika di panggil imut.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook sini kau." Jihoon ikut berlari menyusul Jungkook..

.

.

.

"Pagi Hyung." Jungkook datang dengan badan yang sudah segar, tak lupa pakaian kasual yang membuatnya pagi ini begitu tampan. Wonwoo hanya diam dan melirik diam-diam adiknya. Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?

Jungkook yang tau kakaknya tak akan menjawab sapaannya memilih mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai coklat sambil bersenandung lirih.

"Aku akan ke rumah Seokmin, dia mengajakku pergi ke Busan _weekend_ ini. Aku akan menginap Hyung. Minggu sore mungkin baru pulang. Aku sebenarnya ingin membelikanmu oleh-oleh tapi aku tau kau tak akan menerimanya, jadi mungkin aku tak membawa apa-apa. Ya sudah Hyung, aku harus berangkat pagi ke rumah Seokkmin, mungkin Mingyu dan Minghao sudah disana." Setelah menyuapkan potongan roti terakhirnya dan menelan cepat susu coklatnya, Jungkook bergegas pergi menghampiri supirnya, meminta untuk diantarkan. Wonwoo cuek sebenarnya, tapi mendengar kalimat Jungkook, membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri. Memang siapa yang mau di belikan oleh-oleh? Huh? Tapi haruskah ia mengatakannya secara gamblang? Ah Wonwoo tak ingin memikirkannya.

Hari ini Wonwoo tak memiliki kegiatan berarti. Dari pagi hingga siang ia habiskan menonton tv dengan serial kartun kesukaannya. Lalu makan siang sendirian. Setelah makan Wonwoo memilih berada di kamarnya, membaca novel yang sudah ia beli minggu lalu, belum setengah ia membaca isi novel tersebut, matanya terkantuk, masih dengan tangan memegang novelnya, ia terlelap.

Sebelum waktu makan Wonwoo sudah terbangun, dirinya turun menuju meja makan, berbagai menu telah tersedia, dengan suasana tenangnya, Wonwoo makan dengan pelan. Perasaanya ada yang berbeda? Rasanya terlalu sepi kah? Atau memang suananya yang sepi. Memang Wonwoo terkadang tak makan malam, namun ia juga sering makan malam bersama Jungkook. Meskipun hanya diam, hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar, namun setidaknya ia makan tidak sendirian. Tapi kali ini? Kursi depannya terasa kosong dari tadi siang. Wonwoo rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makannya, daripada dalam suasana ini.

Paginya Wonwoo kembali menuruni tangga menuju meja makan, hari ini juga Wonwoo bingung harus berbuat apa. Jihoon pasti nanti akan kencan dengan Soonyoung, dia bisa saja ikut, tapi dia tak ingin jadi obat nyamuk, mungkin kembali melanjutkan novel yang semalam ia baca mungkin berpuluh-puluh halaman lagi ia akan menyelesaikannya.

Sebenarnya pagi ini juga terasa sama, sepi, pikir Wonwoo. Namun ia lebih memilih tak memikirkan hal seperti itu lagi, bukankah ini bagus tanpa Jungkook?

.

.

.

Setelah tadi bermain di pantai kini Jungkook sudah berada di dalam mobil, jam pulangnya lebih awal dari yang ia perkirakan. Sebenarnya ini sangat sangat menyenangkan baginya, namun hatinya terasa ganjal. Ia rindu kakaknya, memang kakaknya tak pernah berbicara dengannya, bahkan sangat acuh, namun Jungkook sangat merindukan Wonie Hyung-nya. Baru kali ini Jungkook pergi jauh tanpa Hyung-nya. Liburan yang lalu ia habiskan di rumah atau sekedar berkunjung ke rumah Imo-nya, tentu dengan Hyung-nya menyusul atas paksaan Imo-nya.

"Hey Kook, sudah kau pastikan tasmu berisi bajumu saja?" tanya Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya, Seokmin dan Minghao duduk di di depannya, sementara orang tua Soekmin berada di depan sendiri, orang tua Seokmin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, sengaja mengajak anak beserta teman anaknya untuk liburan sebentar selagi mereka ada waktu.

"Memang harus ku isi apa lagi?" Jungkook agak terbingung dengan pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Sial, kau isi apa tasku?" tuduh Jungkook, curiga dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mingyu.

"Ahahaha, santai bung. Aku hanya bertanya." Mingyu mengusap pelan pundak Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

"Jika kau masukan pasir ke tasku, jangan harap kau bisa berangkat sekolah besok Kim." Gertak Jungkook. Yang di balas gelak tawa oleh seisi mobil yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan manusia yang berada di kursi paling belakang.

"Tanya Minghao saja." Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa Gyu, jangan bawa aku." Minghao memutar tubuhnya untuk mendelik ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu hanya nyengir mendengar kalimat Minghao.

"Apa Hyung-mu akan menjemputmu nanti di rumah Seokmin?" setelah terdiam agak lama, Mingyu membuka kembali suaranya.

"Ah, tidak, mungkin. Iya, aku lupa memberi tahu supirku." Jungkook lalu mengambil handphone di sakunya, mengirim pesan pada supirnya untuk menjemputnya nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tiga tahun aku berteman denganmu, aku belum pernah lihat Hyung-mu." Mingyu kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook menegang mendengar perkataan Mingyu, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Kook kau punya Hyung?" Seokmin juga membalikkan badannya menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook gugup mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin, kenapa juga anak ini ikut nimbrung. Jungkook akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Wah Jungkookie punya Hyung, Hao kira Jungkook anak tunggal seperti aku dan Seokmin. Pasti senang ya punya Hyung?"

Senang? Tentu, Jungkook akan mengangguk antusias jika Jungkook yang berumur sepuluh tahun di ajukan pertanyaan seperti itu, namun di usia enambelas tahun, Jungkook hanya mengangguk kaku dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Minghao. Senang? Dia masih senang memiliki Hyung? Tapi, entahlah Jungkook bingung menjelaskannya.

"Hey Kook, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku -_-." Mingyu mencubit pelan lengan Jungkook.

"Ah i-tu, em" Jungkook agak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu Hyung Jungkook Gyu?" Soekmin masih belum memutar kembali tubuhnya, dirinya masih menolehkan kepalayake belakang.

"Kerumah Jungkook saja belum pernah." Ujar Mingyu lesu.

"Daebak , tiga tahun berteman kalian belum tau rumah masing-masing." Soekmin kembali berbicara.

"Hey Jungkook pernah kerumahku, bahkan ia dekat dengan Minji adikku, heuh kalau dua orang itu di satukan rasanya aku ingin pergi ke planet mars saja."

Hahahaha, Seokmin dan Minghao tertawa mendengar penuturan Mingyu, sementara Jungkook hanya menunduk masih bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Hyungku mungkin akan mual melihatmu Gyu." Bingung apa yang harus dikatakan, tiba-tiba Jungkook mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Idih, aku yakin Hyung-mu akan terpana melihat ketampananku." Ujar Mingyu sambil menepuk dadanya.

Seokmin yang melihat hal itu langsung memutar tubuhnya kembali mengahadap depan, mual dengan kepercayaan diri Mingyu.

"Loncat saja sana dari mobil." Jungkook jengah dengan kalimat Mingyu.

"Aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu suatu saat Kook, dan menghabiskan stock makananmu." Ujar Mingyu santai.

"Tak akan pernah. Rumahku di beri batasan suci."

"Sial."

Hari ini Wonwoo kembali menjalani aktivitas sekolahnya, pagi ini dirinya menuruni tangga menuju meja makan, setelah selesai makan ia baru menyadari suasananya seperti kemaren, kemana adiknya yang biasa sarapan? Wonwoo tahu adiknya sudah pulang kemaren, suaranya yang nyaring dapat di dengarnya dari dalam kamar, namun tak ada niatan baginya untuk menemui adiknya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Wonwoo bergegas berangkat ke sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, suasananya akan sedemikian tenang di dalam mobil. Wonwoo hanya fokus menatap jalanan yang mobilnya lewati.

Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya, saat berjalan Wonwoo melihat adiknya berdiri bersandar pada tembok dekat dengan gerbangnya, tangannya menggenggam paper bag, wajahnya menunduk, kakinya ia ayunkan bermain dengan tanah, sejenak Wonwoo ingin menghampirinya bertanya kenapa sepagi ini ia sudah di gerbang membawa paper bag, menunggu seseorangkah? Tanpa disadari Wonwoo berjalan sangat pelan, matanya terus memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang masih menunduk tak menyadari keberadaannya. Jaraknya memang tak dekat, namun Wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok adiknya.

"Jungkook-ah." Wonwoo menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil adiknya. Orang itu berlari dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, orang itu berlari kecil mengahmpiri Jungkook. Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan adiknya, langkahnya pun berhenti terus berfokus dengan apa yang ia sedang perhatikan.

Jeon Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, wajahnya tersenyum cerah, gigi kelincinya memberi kesan imut yang siapa saja melihatnya akan merasa gemas dengan senyum anak ini. Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit heran, sejak kapan Jungkook mengenal orang ini? Wonwoo mengetahui siapa yang memanggil Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, satu angkat dengannya, pelajar paling berandal di angkatannya, meskipun tidak seberandal siswa di sekolah lain, namun jika di Pledis, siswa seperti Kim Taehyung sangat jarang di temukan, sering membolos, kadang berkelahi, hampir seluruh penghuni Pledis Hihghschool mengenalnya, siswa dengan pelanggaran terbanyak namun memiliki kecerdasan yang patut di jadikan saingan oleh seorang Jeon Wonwoo sekalipun.

"Taehyung-hyung." Ucap Jungkook saat Taehyung kini berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Kini jaraknya makin terkikis, berjarak yang mungkin hanya satu langkah orang dewasa, jarak yang sukses membuat Jeon Jungkook menahan napasnya, menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkontrol, berusaha senormal mungkin di depan kaka kelasnya.

"Hyung aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Busan." Jungkook menyodorkan paper bag yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tersentak, seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kakak kelasnya ini, buru-buru Jungkook menarik tangannya memasukannya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Ah gomawo Kookie-ah. Bagaimana liburanmu di Busan?" tanya Taehyung setelah mengangkat wajahnya dari isi paperbag, menatap Jungkook antusias.

"Sangat menyenangkan Hyung, kita bermain di pantai-"

Wonwoo masih berdiri di tempatnya, bahkan saat apa yang dari tadi ia perhatikan berjalan menjauh, rasa aneh yang menggelanyar di dadanya, membuatnya diam terpaku memikirkan hal yang selama ini tak pernah ia pikirkan. Adiknya membelikan orang lain oleh-oleh? Melewatkan sarapan paginya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Diam berdiri di gerbang sekolah di pagi yang dingin hanya untuk memberikan seorang Kim Taehyung oleh-oleh dari Busan? Sementara adiknya tak mencarinya setelah liburan? Perasaan aneh yang membuat Jeon Wonwoo terbingung dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. Mencoba menampik pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut. membuang rasa yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan lagi pada adiknya, meski jika kita lihat hati kecil Wonwoo, ia cemburu, cemburu melihat adiknya peduli pada orang lain. Namun Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu akan isi hatinya itu.

Wonwoo sampai rumah agak sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya, rasanya lelah mengajari Soonyoung yang dari tadi rewel meminta Wonwoo terus mengulang penjelesan pelajaran matematika. Saat membuka pintu, ruangan yang biasanya terang kini menjadi agak gelap, Wonwoo mengernyit heran, mati lampu? Seingatnya tadi ia melewati banyak rumah yang lampunya menyala. Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin rumah ini tidak membayar listrik bulan ini. Wonwoo terus berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Ahjuma, ahjuma." Tak ada sautan dari siapapun. Namun saat melihat ruang makan, terlihat begitu banyak cahaya lilin yang melingkupi ruang makan tersebut. wonwoo pun menghampiri meja makan, setelah sebelumnya meletakan tasnya di sofa ruang tv nya.

Perasaan bingung tambah melanda dirinya saat melihat Jeon Jungkook duduk dengan mata terpejam dengan tangan terpaut seperti berdoa, dan ada cake di depannya lengkap dengan lilin warna warninya, juga bayak makanan di samping cake itu. Hari ulang tahun Kookie? Bukan, september masih lama, ulang tahunnya? Bukan juga.

"Ah Hyung kau sudah disini. Aku dari tadi menunggumu." Jungkook berdiri dan memberikan senyum manisnya setelah dari tadi duduk menunggu Hyung-nya. Wonwoo masih membisu tak ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Hyung kemarilah, ini ulang tahun Appa. Kau ingat kan?" Tanya Jungkook antusias.

"Hah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" setelah sekian lama, inilah kalimat pertama yang Wonwoo keluarkan. Mendengar kakaknya menjawab pertanyaan mata Jungkook berbinar, sungguh ultah Appa-nya menjadi hari yang sangat penting dan membahagiakan untuk Jungkook. Dia harus berterimakasih pada Appa-nya nanti.

"Merayakannya tentu saja, ayo Hyung." Jungkook terharu, rasanya ingin menangis bahagia saat ini. Oh Hyung-nya mau berbicara padanya, ya Tuhan, bahagianya Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau? Merayakan ultah Appa?" nada sinis keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Jungkook masih terdiam belum dapat menangkap maksud Wonwoo.

"Kau masih berani merayakan ultah seseorang yang telah kau buat hilang dari dunia ini? Tak malukah kau Jungkook? Tak ada rasa sedihkah kau? Atau semua itu hanya angin lalu untukmu? Membuat aku kehilangan mereka ada sebuah kesalahan kecil bagimu? Dan sepertinya kau tak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah. Kau bahagia, tersenyum layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Sudahlah kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, ini begitu **memuakkan** , kau tahu." Wonwoo menatap sinis adiknya, matanya memerah, segera ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung, seperti rohnya telah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook ambruk, duduk dengan kasar, tak kuat mendengar omongan kakaknya, yang baginya sangat sangat menyakitkan. Tidak sedih? Taukah kakaknya seberapa terpukulnya ia? Seberapa keras ia mencoba bangkit demi kakaknya? Berpura-pura tertawa layaknya orang normal agar ia bisa menyemangati kakaknya? Sadarkah kakaknya jika Jungkook juga hancur? Bahkan setelah kehilangan orang tuanya, Jungkook harus kehilangan kakaknya, bukankah itu terlalu menyakitkan bahkan di umurnya yang baru sebelas tahun.

Jungkook menatap kondisi cakenya yang kini terkena lelehan dari lilin, pipinya sudah basah, begitu menyakitkan perkataan kakaknya, Jungkook menatap sendu cakenya seolah menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

"Appa ma-maaf, ak-ku tak bisa me-ra-yakan ult-ah mu d-deng-dengan Hyung, hiks, sakit Appa (air matanya terlalu deras mengalir, dadanya serasa begitu perih, Jungkook terus meremat baju di dadanya, seolah mencengkram rasa sakit itu untuk jangan terlalu keluar, ini sangat sakit, sungguh) , Ap-ppa, Ko-Ko-Koo-kie, mmen-cintai Appa, Eom-mma, Kook-kookie mint- Eomma, kenapa kenap-a sesakit ini, Koo-kie minta maa-f, membuat kalian p-ppe-pergi meninggalkan H-hyung, Hhyu-yung, Koo-kie, Kookie, maaf Hyung. Appa selamat ulang tahun." Jungkook meniup lemah lilin di hadapannya, pandangannya mengabur akibat banyaknya air mata di pelupuknya. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat bajunya.

"Appa, Koo-kie membelikan Ap-pa oleh-oleh da-ri Busan." Nafasnya masih tersenggal. Malam itu, malam itu, Jungkook terus menangis, ahjumma yang melihat tuan mudanya masih terdiam di meja makan dengan bahu bergetar dan isakan tangis yang sangat jelas hanya bisa ikut menangis di belakang punggung Tuan Mudanya. Tak ingin mendekati Jungkook, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, tak ingin membuat Jungkook tambah sedih, ahjuma memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya, menangisi Tuan Mudanya yang begitu sangat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan untuknya juga.

.

.

Setelah membanting keras pintu kamarnya, Wonwoo merosot bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, air matanya lolos tak bisa terbendung lagi. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pedas itu, hati Wonwoo-pun ikut sakit, kebencian pada adiknya menutup rasa iba pada dirinya. Wonwoo sebenarnya tak ingin sejahat itu, namun setelah melihat adiknya, semuanya berubah, kebencian itu menutupi hati dan matanya, hanya kecelakaan itu yang terus berputar di otaknya. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya, ia tahu, ini menyakitkan untuk Jungkook, tapi bukankah ia juga tersakiti karena Jungkook? Sakitnya lebih parah dari ucapannya pada Jungkook, Wonwoo rasa. Setelah lelah menangis sambil terduduk bersandar pada pintu Wonwoo memutuskan berbaring di kasurnya, tanpa melepas seragamnya dan sepatunya. Mencoba tertidur mengenyahkan sebentar perih itu.

Sementara Jungkook masih terisak di meja makan, tangisnya belum usai bahkan saat tengah malam begini. Sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menaiki tangga, tangisnya belum berhenti sama halnya dengan rasa sakitnya yang tak kunjung memudar. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, malam ini ia akan menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya, tak memikirkan akibat jika ia terus menangis sambil terduduk di meja makan dan hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana jeans pendeknya.

.

.

.

Paginya Wonwoo menuruni tangga, tanpa niatan untuk sarapan, namun tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kulkas di dapurnya. Meja makan masih sama seperti kondisi terakhir kali ia lihat, cake dengan berbagai makanan di sampingnya. Ahjuma yang baru datang pun terkaget melihat Wonwoo berdiri membelakanginya.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan mau sarapan?"

"Tidak, kenapa ini masih disini?"

"Tuan Jungkook baru kembali ke kamarnya 20 menit yang lalu, jadi belum sempat saya bersihkan."

"Tunggu, jadi Jungkook semalam disini?"

"Iya Tuan, Tuan Jungkook terus disini, bahkan ia tak memakan apapun." Sebenarnya ahjuma ingin menguatarakan bagaimana Jungkook begitu menyedihkan terisak semalam, namun ia takut Wonwoo marah.

"Bersihkan ahjuma, aku berangkat." Wonwoo segera melesat menuju mobilnya, gemuruh dadanya membuat moodnya tambah buruk. Apa yang di pikirkan Jungkook hingga semalam terus di meja makan? Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah, namun tetap saja, kebencian selalu menang di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Soonyoung sudah menarik-narik tangan Jihoon dan Wonwoo untuk ke kantin, selama pelajaran Soonyoung terus menggerutu perutnya berbunyi kelaparan. Wonwoo yang tak makan dari semalam menyetujui tingkah Soonyoung untuk cepat-cepat di kantin. Setelah mengambil makan siang, mereka bertiga mendengar suara nyaring sudah sering mereka dengar.

"Hyung disini." Teriak Mingyu dan Seokmin berbarengan.

Soonyoung yang melihat adik kelasnya tengah duduk dan mengajak Soonyoung cs bergabung tersenyum seraya mendekati adik kelas mereka.

"Cepat sekali kalian sudah makan di kantin." Tanya Jihoon setelah menyamkan duduknya di dekat Soonyoung.

"Tadi gurunya menyuruh keluar lebih awal, mungkin tahu kita kelaparan."

"Kok Cuma bertiga?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Wonwoo yang awalnya tak peduli kini mengangkat wajahnya menelisik satu persatu wajah adik kelasnya, ia baru sadar adiknya tak ada di antara ketiga temannya.

"Gatau Hyung. Jungkook tidak berangkat, Hao sudah coba hubungi nomernya tapi ga aktif."

"Mungkin dia sakit." Soonyoung berbicara dengan berkerut, sementara Jihoon mencoba melirik sahabatnya yang hanya diam mematung tanpa ekspresi namun ia tahu, pikiran sahabatnya sedang berkelana entah kemana.

"Kalian coba jenguk saja." Usul Jihoon.

"Mau jenguk gimana Hyung, kita tak tahu rumahnya." Jawab Mingyu lemas, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Mingyu.

"Ka-kalian tak tau rumahnya?" cicit Wonwoo.

"Eum, jangankan kita, Mingyu yang sudah berteman 3 tahun saja tidak tahu rumahnya." Imbuh Seokmin, Wonwoo kembali menatap kebawah, pikirannya melayang. Kenapa adiknya tak masuk, dan benarkah temannya tak ada tahu kehidupan Jungkook? Selama ini Jungkook ternyata mengikuti permainannya yang mencoba menutupi fakta tentang mereka, hati Wonwoo sedikit mencelos.

"Emm, Hyung, kalo rumah Hyung dimana?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa di tanyai hanya diam tanpa ingin menjawab.

"Kasih tahu saja Hyung, siapa tahu Mingyu mau ajak kencan." Goda Seokmin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu rumahku Gyu. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas." Wonwoo berdiri hendak pergi namun tangannya di cekal Jihoon.

"Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makanmu Won."

"Aku kenyang Ji." Wonwoo melanjutkan langkahnya, memegang sedikit perutnya yang terasa sakit, entah kenapa.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi, mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dan mengobrol mereka, namun Mingyu yang tadinya begitu semangat setelah melihat Wonwoo pergi mendadak Mingyu jadi lesu, sementara teman-temannya tak memusingkan tingkah Mingyu yang menurut mereka tidak penting.

Seseorang yang begitu tampan dengan langkah tegap berjalan menuju meja di dekat jendela dengan tegas, pekikan para gadis sedikit terdengar saat sosok itu melewati mereka. Bak seoarng pangeran, mata seluruh gadis di kantin itu terus menatap sosok yang terus berjalan, karena tak setiap hari pria itu akan datang ke kantin. Pesonanya yang tak terkalahkan membuat gadis disana berharap sosok yang di puja bak pangeran itu menatap mereka. Namun Kim Taehyung tak memedulikan pekikan para gadis memuakkan ini, fokusnya hanya pada orang yang sedang dengan lesu memakan makanannya sementara teman-temannya sibuk berceloteh.

"Kim Mingyu." Panggil Kim Taehyung dengan suara rendah yang membuat gadis semakin terpekik.

"Eh Hyung, kenapa?" Mingyu menegapkan posisi duduknya, agak heran tetangganya ini mau repot-repot menghampirinya di kantin, karena Mingyu tahu, seorang Ki Taehyung jarang sekali ke kantin.

"Kk-kau, kau tahu Jungkook dimana?" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Eii, mencari Jungkook toh?" bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah menggoda Taehyung, matanya menggerling menandakan ia sedang menggoda tetangganya, Taehyung hanya menggeram rendah.

"Yak Hitam aku tanya baik-baik. atau kau tak akan boleh meminjam game terbaruku lagi." Ancam Taehyung.

"Eii sensi amat bung. Iya,iya, Jungkook tak masuk, tak ada kabar darinya. Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?" setelah menjelaskan Mingyu masih saja mencoba menggoda Taehyung.

"Hei yang benar kau, tak ada kabar? Sudah kau hubungi?" Tanya Taehyung cemas.

"Sudah Hyung, nomornya tak aktif, kau tahu rumahnya Hyung? Kau kan pernah jalan dengannya." Mingyuuuu, masih saja menggoda Taehyung.

"Tidak, aku tak tahu. Sudahlah mengobrol denganmu memang membuang waktu." Taehyung langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kantin, dirinya masih khawatir dengan kondisi Jungkook. Biasanya Jungkook akan menemaninya di atap meski hanya sebentar, namun setelah Taehyung menunggu lama tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jungkook.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jungkook tak dapat ia hubungi. Perasaan khawatir bertambah di diri Taehyung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan berjalan keluar kelas, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat hendak menuruni tangga, ia merasakan hpnya bergetar, segera ia membuka aplikasi chatnya dan tersenyum lega mendapat pesan dari Jungkook.

 _ **Hyung**_

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung menelpon Jungkook dan seketika langsung di angkat oleh Jungkook.

Yak kau dimana? Kenapa tak masuk oh?

 _ **Aku-aku, Hyung maukah kau kesini?**_ – suara Jungkook terdengar serak dan begitu menyedihkan, Taehyung yang awalnya tersenyum lega kini khawatirnya kembali membuatnya resah

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

 _ **Aku di taman kota Hyung**_

 _ **Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menghampirimu, tunggu aku Jeon Jungkook**_

Taehyung langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, bergegas menghampiri motor sportnya yang kebetulan saat ini ia bawa.

"Kook?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya setelah menunduk sambil bermain handphonenya.

"Mukamu Kook ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung meletakan keresek di bangku taman lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook. Saat itu juga, Jungkook langsung berhambur memeluk Taehyung. Lelah rasanya sakit itu harus ia tanggung sendiri, air matanya lolos deras tak terhankan. Taehyung yang merasakan seragamnya basah dan pundak Jungkook bergetar lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Katakan apa yang tejadi." Jungkook hanya menunduk dan mencengkram lengan Taehyung begitu erat.

"Baiklah, nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang sini, kupeluk." Jungkook kembali mendekatkan dirinya, rasanya begitu hangat pelukan Taehyug, dan kali ini Jungkook tak ingin melepaskan rasa hangat ini. Sementara Taehyung terus mengelus pundak dan rambut halus Jungkook. Hatinya begitu teriris melihat kondisi pujaan hatinya.

"Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya. Setelah itu, biarkan aku yang merasakan sakitmu, lelaki baik cantik seperti mu tak layak menangis mengenaskan seperti ini."

"Hyung." Dengan terpaksa Jungkook melepas pelukan ini. Menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Tangan Taehyung terangkat menghapus air mata di pipi Jungkook. Tatapannya kini berubah sendu.

"Jangan menangis lagi Kookie, kumohon. Kau tak pantas seperti ini, bahkan untukku sekalipun. Jja, makan, aku tahu kau belum makan, aku membawakanmu makanan. Pasti kau lapar setelah menangis seperti tadi."

"Hyung." Protes Jungkook yang mendapat kekehan dari Taehyung. Taehyung membuka bungkus makan yang ia bawa lalu menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang sebenarnya lapar pun dengan senang hati menerima pemberian Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sesekali Taehyung membersihkan sudut bibir Jungkook yang belepotan. Benar-benar seperti bocah. Jungkook yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan bersikap normal dengan terus makan namun siapa sangka dadanya berdentum hebat di dalam sana.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, dengan mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberaniannya, Jungkook menceritakan semuanya tentangnya dan Wonwoo pada Taehyung yang sukses membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Jadi, kau adik manusia datar itu?" Taehyung tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Hyung." Jungkook tak terima dengan sebutan Hyung-nya.

"Ia maaf, kau dan dia? Wah daebak, dan si muka datar itu pembuat si Kookie ku ini menangis? Sial." Desis Taehyung.

"Hyung hentikan sebutanmu itu, dan sejak kapan aku jadi Kookie-mu?" kalimat itu lancar ia tanyakan. Taehyung yang tersadar hanya menampilkan samar semburat merah dipipinya.

"Eughm, kau tak apa? Kau masih kuat dengan Hyung-mu? Jadi selama ini orang yang selalu kau banggakan adalah orang yang mengacuhkanmu bahkan membencimu?" Taehyung mencoa mencari pembicaraan lain.

"Dia tetap Hyung-ku, Hyung. Sampai kapankun, aku akan tetap menyayanginya, membanggakannya, namun semalam, rasanya begitu sakit." Ucap Jungkook sendu.

"Ada aku." Ucap Taehyung singkat namun tegas, kata itu telah mewakili semuanya. Menandakkan ia akan selalu di sisi Jungkook , kapankun anak itu membutuhkannya, dimanapun anak itu berharap kehadirannya, ia akan selalu ada untuk Jungkook. Dirinya begitu sakit mendengar tutur Jungkook , lalu bagaimana Jungkook selama ini mengatasi masalah ini sendirian? Taehyung tak dapat membayangkannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, menyalurkan seluruh kehangatannya.

"Terimakasih Hyung."

Tbc

Ini 6k lebih loh. Kebanyakan? Kalo kebanyakan nanti kedepannya akan saya sedikitkan wkwk. Dan Maaf masih banyak Typo. Saya ahlinya wkwkwk

Iya Tae sama Wonie di sini umurnya seumuran ya, selisih dengan Kookie 2 tahun

Maaf untuk tulisan Soekmin, padahal saya cinta DK. Saya emang suka nulis salah, saya nemuin masih nulis Soekmin tadi, tapi udah tek perbaaiki, koreksi lagi tolong ya kalo ada yang salah, nulis seokjin aja saya masih salah, nama temen satu kelas saya, kadang juga saya lupa setelah liburan satu bulan lebih . mian kan memori saya yaahhhhhhh

HBD SUGAAAAAAAAA :**********************

Terimakasih sudah baca. Reviewnya yaaaa :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyung**

Jeon Wonwoo

Jeon Jungkook

V-Stigma

"Ya Kook, dari mana saja kau?" teriak Mingyu saat dirinya masuk ke kelas dan mendapati teman dari SMP nya sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

"Brisik Gyu." ujar Jungkook malas.

"Kau oke atau kau sakit? Astaga mukamu pucat." Panik Mingyu saat dirinya berada tepat di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Menyingkirlah Gyu." Jungkook mendorong kasar namun lemah tangan Mingyu yang hendak menyentuh keningnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minghao yang baru datang.

"Lihat Jungkook."

"Jungkookie astaga? Kamu kenapa?" Minghao pun bereaksi sama seperti Mingyu tadi, melihat wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar pucat.

"Aku tak apa Hao." Ucap Jungkook lemah namun tak kasar.

"Dih giliran ke Minghao halus kek bubur." Cibir Mingyu. "Dua hari ga masuk , wajahmu pucat dan kau bilang tak apa? Are you kimbap kidding me Jeon Jungkook?" Mingyu memutar matanya, siapapun tolong kasih tahu Jungkook bagaimana penampilannya saat ini.

"UKS." tarik Mingyu.

"Aku nanti ketinggalan pelajaran, Hitam." Mingyu tak ambil pusing penolakan Jungkook, dirinya tetap menarik Jungkook membawanya ke uks.

 _Setelah bertemu Taehyung, Jungkook pulang dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi seperti biasa. Esoknya Jungkook merasa pusing dan masih malas sekolah, akhirnya seharian ia tak keluar kamar, mandipun ia malas. Baru pagi tadi ia menyambar sehelai roti lalu mencari jelly di kulkasnya dan memakannnya sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Selama dua hari kemaren juga dirinya tak bertatap muka dengan Hyung-nya. Selama berdiam diri di kamar, Jungkook mendapat kata-kata chat yang setidakya tak membuatnya terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti_

 ** _Semangatlah, ada aku di sini. Kau tidak sendiri. Selalu ingat, aku bukan di belakangmu, apa lagi aku di depanmu, aku berada di sampingmu, selalu siap menggenggam tanganmu, bahkam saat kau tak sedang membutuhkannya_**

 ** _Kau sehat? Jangan sakit, berikan saja sakitnya padaku, sakit itu tak layak bersemayam di tubuhmu Kookie~_**

 ** _Kapan kau sekolah? Atap benar-benar merindukanmu, terlebih aku~_**

 ** _Kau tahu, semenjak kau memboncengku, saat aku sendirian menaiki motorku, rasanya begitu kosong, rasanya aku akan terbang seperti kapas, tak ada yang menahanku dari belakang, memelukku begitu erat tak berharap aku terbang, aku merindukanmu Kookie_**

 ** _Jangan terlalu memikirkan Hyung-mu. Dia akan berubah, percayalah padaku_** ** _J_**

 _Pesan seperti itulah yang membuat Jungkook tersipu malu, tersenyum bagaikan orang gila, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menendang udara kosong. Namun saat ini, kondisinya benar-benar lemas._

"Ini masih terlalu pagi. Dokternya belum ada. Kau ingin apa Kook?" Tanya Mingyu setelah membantu Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur uks.

Aku ingin _Hyung_ batin Jungkook. "Aku,- minum mungkin?" Jungkook-pun bingung apa yang di harapkannya saat ini, hanya nama Hyung-nya yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aku akan membawa teh hangat, tunggu di sini." Mingyu berjalan keluar meminta penjaga kantin membuat teh hangat dan membeli beberapa roti untuk Jungkook.

"Kau ke kelaslah, aku tak apa."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Ugh Gyu, aku baik-baik saja, setelah isirahat aku akan kembali ke kelas, bukankah nanti fisika? Kau tau bagaimana kan gurunya." Sebenarnya Jungkook hanya ingin sendiri, dan ini juga demi kebaikan Mingyu, guru fisika benar-benar mematikan ia tak ingin Mingyu membolos pelajaran itu.

"Baiklah, bunyi bel, aku akan langsung berlari ke sini, jangan kemana-mana." Mingyu mengacak lembuk rambut Jungkook, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook di uks seorag diri.

"Kau kelelahan. Kau butuh vitamin. Dan juga, jaga pola makanmu. Jangan telat makan Nak" ujar Dokter di Pledis Highschool setelah memeriksa kondisi Jungkook.

"Baik Dokter." Jungkook tersenyum setelah meminum beberapa obat dari Dokter.

"Dok, ad-adakah obat sakit perut?" tiba-tiba terdengar seorang namja di ujung pintu. Jungkook kenal betul suara ini.

"Oh ada, kemarilah." Namja tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu bilik uks tersebut, dan terkejut mendapati sosok yang di kenalnya sedang berbaring lemas di kasur.

"Hyung" Teriak Jungkook saat Wonwoo telah di dekatnya.

"Hyung kau tak apa?" melupakan rasa lemasnya, Jungkook terduduk masih dengan mata yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau sakit? Ah aku tak apa Dok, kalau begitu aku permisi." Wonwoo berlari keluar setelah melihat Jungkook dengan wajah pucatnya, berlari sejenak menenangkan diri. Rasa begitu nyeri menggerogoti perut juga dadanya, sesak melihat kondisi Jungkook yang tak ia temui selama dua hari.

Hati Jungkook mencelos melihat kakaknya berlari setelah melihatnya, itu sekedar formalitaskah di depan dokter menanyakan ia sakit? Bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, dirinya berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Ingin Jungkook menangis namun kembali mengingat kenapa kakaknya ke uks. Apa tadi? Obat sakit perut? Hyung-nya sakit? Bolehkah Jungkook bertanya dan khawatir? Atau berpura-pura tak tahu?

.

.

.

Sesuai janji Mingyu tempo hari, ia ingin mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Masa bodo dengan penolakan pujaan hatinya, Mingyu tetap bersikeras menunggu Wonwoo di depan kelasnya, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala bak mendengar sebuah lagu.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo terkaget saat melihat Mingyu di depan kelasnya.

"Ah Wonwoo Hyung. Kajja, kelasmu lama sekali sih keluarnya?" Mingyu menarik halus pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ajaibnya tanpa penolakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya terdiam, bahkan diam membiarkan tangannya di genggam erat Mingyu. Ini terasa..nyaman, batin Wonwoo.

"Hyung kau diam saja." Mingyu mencubit pelan pipi mulus Wonwoo. Wonwoo-pun hanya menolehkan wajahnya cengo.

"Hyung kau oke?"

"Aku? Oke?" entah seperi jawaban atau seperti dirinya bertanya pada dirinya atau Mingyu. Dia sendiri tak tahu kondisinya.

"Hyung serius." Mingyu agak khawatir dengan kondisi Wonwoo. "Hyung mampirlah sebentar di mini market itu. Kau harus makan sesuatu, setidaknya agar kau tidak terlihat pucat."

"Hyung bagaimana ramyeonnya?"

"Seperti ramyeon pada umumnya." jawab Wonwoo cuek.

"Memangnya di rumah kau tak di kasih makan Hyung? Kurus sekali?" Wonwoo melotot masih dengan menggantung di mulutnya.

"Enak saja, aku makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Dan tubuhku ini ideal." Wonwoo langsung menenggak kuah ramyeon nya dan berdiri.

"Hyung mau kemana?" cekal Mingyu pada tangan Wonwoo.

"Pulang bodoh. Kemana lagi?"

"Ya sabar Hyung sayang." Mingyu pun ikut bangkit.

"K-kau bilang apa?" Wajah Wonwoo yang awalnya pucat kini memiliki semu merah di pipinya.

"Eh aku bilang apa barusan?" Wajah Mingyu tak kalah merahnya dengan Wonwoo, mengingat tanpa sadar tadi ia mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya atau mungkin belum saatnya ia katakan. Tapi masa bodo, Wonwoo kan akan jadi miliknya, batin Mingyu dengan PD.

"Jja Hyung, ayo kembali ke rumahmu." Mingyu tanpa sadar kembali menggandeng tangan Wonwoo yang terasa begitu pas dengan tangannya, takdirkah? Batin Mingyu lagi.

"Hyung, kali ini hati mu oke?" Tanya Mingyu lirih takut namja di sampingnya jengah dengan pertanyaan dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat. Tidak, dia tidak oke. Tapi apa yang membuatnya tidak oke? Sakit perutnya? Atau… Kokie?

"Aku, aku bingung Gyu."

"Hah?"

"Aku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku membencinya Gyu."

"Hah siapa Hyung?"

"Tidak." oke Mingyu bingung. Ada apa ini?

Mereka kembali diam, sama-sama memikirkan apa yang Wonwoo katakan barusan, Wonwoo pun bingung kenapa ia mengatakan itu, sementara Mingyu mencoba mencerna kalimat Wonwoo, namun nihil, ia tak mengerti apapun. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo berhenti di depan gerbang rumah bernuansa modern namun terkesan tak terlalu mewah dan terlihat nyaman,

"Hyung ini rumahmu?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Masuklah Hyung." Mingyu mengusak rambut halus Wonwoo gemas, sementara Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Saat hendak berbalik, kedua namja ini terjolak kaget mendengar gerbang yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang mereka sangat-sangat kenal.

"Jungkook?" Mulut Mingyu menganga, mendapati Jungkook dengan Jaket dan celana Jeans panjangnya, nampak hendak pergi. Tunggu? Kalau Jungkook keluar dari rumah ini, berarti ini rumah Jungkook juga? Jadi, Wonwoo Jungkook? Mingyu bingung, kepalanya menoleh ke Jungkook yang mematung lalu ke Wonwoo yang terdiam menunduk.

"Kook, kau? Kenapa kau disini?" Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Jungkook. Tuhan, apa yang harus Jungkook katakan? Hyung-nya akan marah mengetahui semua ini terbongkar. Jungkook benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa-

"Kami serumah."

-sebelum mengetahui Hyun-nya akan menjawab.

"Daebak kalian serumah? Kenapa kalian seperti orang asing di sekolah?" Terkutuklah Mingyu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Diam, pulanglah Gyu, sudah malam." tanpa ba-bi-bu Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumahnaya, dia sudah lelah.

"Kook, kau hutang penjelasan denganku." Jungkook hanya kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Kook, kau mau kemana?"

"Beli minuman."

"Ikut."

"Enyah kau."

"Hais, ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Diamlah kau Hitam."

"Ceritakan!" Mingyu menahan laju langkah Jungkook. Berdiri menghalangi Jungkook, Mingyu terkejut melihat wajah Jungkook yang di aliri air mata, Jungkook menangis?

"Hey." Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata laknat yang membasahi pipi sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kau kenapa Kook? Uljima. Maafkan aku." Jungkook berhambur ke pelukan sahabatnya. Menangis mengetahui kakaknya hanya berkata **kita serumah** tanpa menjelaskan hubungan darah mereka. Hati Jungkook begitu hancur, mencengkram erat seragam sekolah Mingyu. Menumpahkah seluruh air mata yang ia miliki, menangis dengan diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Malam ini, Jungkook hanya ingin..menangis. Niatnya untuk membeli minuman pun tak ia turuti, setelah menangis hebat di bahu Mingyu, ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah dalam diam, ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Mingyu tanpa memberi penjelasan, Mingyu pun maklum dengan iu semua.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak kejadian Mingyu memergoki Jungkook keluar dari rumah Wonwoo. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, Mingyu diam, tak menanyakan apapun, saat dengan teman-temannya, bahkan saat hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo saat mengantarnya pulang. Mingyu seolah-olah tidak menganggap kejadian itu pernah terjadi, berlagak seperti biasa meski terkadang melirik Wonwoo dan Jungkook yang masih terlihat asing satu sama lain, Mingyu masih tak mengerti akan ini. Mereka serumah? Hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, marga mereka sama. Jika mereka kakak adik kenapa mereka asing begini?

"Gyu aku ingin burger." Wonwoo berhenti tiba-tiba, menyuarakan keinginannya, tanpa berniat melepas pagutan tangan Mingyu.

"Benarkah? Kajja." Mingyu menarik halus tangan yang ia genggam sejak keluar dari sekolah.

"Dia adikku." ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba setelah menelan cheese burgernya. Mingyu yang mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba Wonwoo tersedak dengan ice americanonya nya sendiri.

"K-kau serius Hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah.

"Ceritakan padaku." Nada serius Mingyu membuat tembok kokoh Wonwoo luntur. Hari ini, ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia adikku, Jeon Jungkook, adik kandungku." Mingyu masih setia menunggu kelanjutan Wonwoo, melihat raut wajah sendu Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tak kuat, tangannya menggenggam halus namun kuat tangan Wonwoo. Menyalurkan kekuatan. "Dia adikku, adik yang kusayangi dari semenjak Eomma mengandungnya, hingga, hingga lima tahun yang lalu." mata Wonwoo memanas mengingat itu "Lima tahun lalu, ia pergi bersama orang tua kami, merengek meminta sepatu. Mereka menurutinya, bahkan membatalkan janji mereka denganku. Mereka memilih Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya, mereka meninggalkanku. Kecelakaan beruntun yang merenggut kedua orang tuaku. Membawaku pada kehancuran. Jungkook selamat, hingga saat ini aku, aku membencinya. Membenci mengingat ia yang membuat aku kehilangan orang tuaku, membenci nya karena dia masih tersenyum tertawa hingga saat ini seperti orang tak bersalah. Seperti menganggap hal itu masalah kecil. Bagiku, itu lobang hitam yang membuatku kehilangan arah Gyu. Aku hancur tanpa mereka." Pecah, tangis Wonwoo pecah. Segera Mingyu menariknya dalam pelukan kokohnya. Menggumamkan kata _tenanglah aku disini_.

Sunggguh rumit hubungan kedua Jeon ini. Baru kemaren rasanya Jeon Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu di pundaknya, kini Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki pujaannya yang menangis hebat. Mingyu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, keduanya sangat berarti di hidupnya, sahabat terbaiknya dan lelaki pujaan hatinya, entahlah Mingyu hanya sedih melihat kedua sosok yang di cintainya amat sangat memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.

.

.

.

"Kook." Lirih Mingyu saat menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ya?" Menoleh setelah mendengar suara sahabatnya.

"Calon adik iparku." Ujar Mingyu tersenyum lalu menarik kursi agar duduk bersebelahan di dekat Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar panggilan itu melotot lalu memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap keluar.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Wonwoo Hyung yang mengatakannya."

"Jangan sakiti dia, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah di sampingnya." Masih dengan menatap keluar, Jungkook memberikan kata yang membuat hati Mingyu mencelos. Apa yang seharusnya mereka benci? Lihat, Jungkook begitu menyayangi Hyungnya, ia tahu, kalimat itu begitu tulus terdengar.

"Tetaplah di sampingnya, sekalipun kau harus meninggalkanku. Jagalah Hyung-ku. Dia sendirian." Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya, memberi tatapan sendu namun tulusnya membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar membelai lembut pipi gembil sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Wonwoo Hyung tidak sendirian. Dari dulu hingga saat ini, kau selalu ada untuknya, aku hanya menemanimu ikut menjaganya. Aku janji, aku selalu di sisinya. Tanpa harus mengorbankan dirimu atau Wonwoo Hyung." Mingyu tersenyum tulus.

"Benarkah? Akan ku mutilasi jika kau macam-macam dengannya." Oke, adegan haru birunya di rusak oleh mulut pedas Jeon Jungkook dan kepalan tinju yang melayang di depan wajah Mingyu.

"Ia ia, ya Tuhan, kau merusak adegan manis ini Kook." setelah itu mereka tertawa hingga Seokmin dan Minghao ikut bergabung.

.

.

.

"TaeTae Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja Kookie."

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berjalan bergandeng tangan menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat yang entah apa Jungkook tak tahu.

"Hyung, kau tak bawa motor?"

"Aku sengaja, aku ingin sedikit lebih lama berjalan di sampingmu dan menggandeng tanganmu." Taehyung tersenyum seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan yang saling terpaut itu membuat dada Jeon Jungkook berdesir, pipinya terasa panas.

"Jangan terus bersemu seperti itu. Sungguh, aku tak kuat melihatnya Kookie. Ya Tuhan, kau terlalu manis." Menyentuh halus pipi lembut jeon Jungkook. Adakah sesuatu yang lebih halus, lebih indah dan lebih manis dari Jeon Jungkook di hadapannya? Kalau ada tunjukkan pada Taehyung, hingga saat ini, ia tak menemukan yang lebih dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ah jangan lupakan gigi kelinci dan pipi gembulnya, ya Tuhan, anugerahmu, batin Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung, berhentilah." sontak Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Jungkook dengan wajah bertanya.

"A-ani, maksudku berhentilah mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu." kalimat dan wajahnya tidak kontras, meskipun berharap Taehyung menghentikkan aksi gombal-gombalannya namun pipi merahnya menunjukkan bagaimana ia suka dan selalu tersipu dengan Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya, hidungnya menyentuh pipi Jungkook, membuat Jungkook _blank_ menegang hingga pipinya terasa hangat dengan benda kenyal yang hingga beberapa detik membuat darahnya mengalir hangat namun kencang. Membuat saluran pernafasan Jungkook berkurang, menggenggam erat lebih tangan yang masih terpagut bahkan terlalu keras menggenggam membuat Taehyung agak meringis, setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Jungkook, dirinya beralih ke telinga Jungkook membisikkan _bernafaslah sayang, kau sungguh lebih dari manis_ yang membuat Jungkook langsung mengedip-kedipkan matanya, menatap sebentar Kim Taehyung lalu membalikkan badan dan berusaha berlari, sial, tangannya masih terpagut dengan tangan Kim Taehyung yang dengan mudah menghentikkan langkah Jungkook.

"Hey Kookie, kumohon, jangan bertingkah manis, aku sungguh sudah kebingungan. Jja, kau mau eskrim sudah lama kita tak makan eskrim?" Jungkook terdiam tanpa niat menoleh ke arah Taehyung, sampai detik ini dadanya benar-benar berdetak keras, ah Jungkook ingin melarikan diri.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kedai eskrim yang agak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menyambangi kedai eskrim ini, ramai, pasti enak. Setelah memasuki kedai itu, Jungkook di kejutkan dengan dua rorang yang memakai seragam sama dengan dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Mingyu." Panggil Jungkook dan Taehyung serempak. Yang di panggil menoleh lalu memberikan cengiran khasnya menampilkan taring manisnya.

"Hyung, Jungkookie." Mingyu berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang mematung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sedang apa hitam kau disini?" Tehyung memicingkan matanya.

"Mau makan eskrim lah ya, Hyung kira ini tempat futsal?" Jawab Mingyu jengah.

"Dengan Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Taehyung lirih.

"Ah benar, Hyung sini." Wonwoo masih mematung dengan panggilan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama? Itung-itung _doubledate"_ Mingyu membisikkan kalimat akhirnya lalu mengedipkan matanya kepada Taehyung , membuat Taehyung berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jja Hyung." Mingyu menggandeng tangan kurus Wonwoo membawanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menuju meja di dekat jendela. Sedari tadi Jungkook terus menunduk, Taehyung dan Mingyu maklum akan hal itu.

"Tumben pesan rasa Frozen Yogurt Hyung. Ku kira kau tak suka."

"Kau kenapa pesan rasa Mocca? Bukannya kau suka yang manis Kookie?"

Kedua namja itu bingung dengan pasangan masing-masing yang terlihat aneh dengan memesan rasa yang pernah mereka katakan, mereka tidak menyukainya. Taehyung dan Mingyu hanya saling melirik lalu mengehmbuskan nafas pasrah. Tak ada jawaban dari dua sosok manis tersebut.

"Kookie, ya Tuhan, sudah berapa kali aku menyebut nama Tuhan hari ini karenamu? Oh, aku tak sanggup memakan eskrim rasa vanila dan strawberry ini, mau tukeran denganku Kookie? Sungguh, melihatmu yang begitu manis lalu memakan eskrim membuatku tak sanggup. Aku ingin yang pahit-pahit." Jungkook dan Mingyu tersedak dengan kalimat panjang Taehyung. Pipi Jungkook merona dan Mingyu menyunggingkan kata EUGHHHHHHHH lalu memutar bola matanya malas, sungguh Hyung satunya ini.

Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung menukar cup eskrimnya, ia tahu, Jungkook tak suka eskrim mocca itu, dilihat dari caranya memakan sedikit-sedikit eskrim itu menandakkan dirinya sebenarnya tak suka, berbeda dengan biasanya, Jungkook akan melahap habis-habisan eskrim di depannya lalu tak tanggung-tanggung memesan lagi. Dalam diam Jungkook tersenyum mendapatkan eskrim dengan rasa yang layak untuk lidahnya, dirinya melahap dengan nikmat eskrim pemberian Taehyung membuat Taehyung tersenyum lembut memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Wonie Hyung, kau mau eskrim rasa bublegum ku? Aku ta-"

"Ga. Tak usah ikut-ikut menggunakan kata-kata _cheesy_ Gyu." Sewot Wonwoo memotong kalimat Mingyu. Membuat Taehyung dengan terang-terangan menahan tawanya, sementara Jungkook menunduk menahan tawanya setelah melihat wajah cengo Mingyu.

"Hyung, aku kan cum-"

Hahahaha Taehyung tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya.

"Tae- _Hyung."_ Geram Mingyu.

Setelah berhenti tertawa Taehyung melirik Jungkook, ah selalu seperti ini kalau makan eskrim.

"Selalu belepotan." Taehyung mengusap halus bibir Jungkook yang penuh dengan noda eskrim dengan tangan kosongnya, benar-benar membauat Mingyu jengah, dirinya melirik Wonwoo yang bibirnya bersih tanpa noda eskrim. Sial.

 **Brak**. Suara tempat tisu yang Wonwoo letakkan sediki keras di depan Jungkook. Membuat seluruh manusia di meja itu melotot melihat aksi Wonwoo. Jantung Jungkook berdetak sangat-sangat keras. Apa ini maksudnya? Wonwoo Hyung memberikkannya tissue? Tunggu, Jungkook tidak berkhayal kan?

Taehyung yang tersadar dengan aksi Wonwoo lalu melirik Wonwoo, tersenyum diam. Mengerti akan maksud Wonwoo. Dirinya mengambil selembar tissue tersebut lalu kembali membersihkan bibir Kookie. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang masih dengan mode bekunya, dia tahu, Jungkook pasti terkejut dan senang dengan tindakan Wonwoo, meski tidak secara nyata terang-terangan namun ia tahu, Wonwoo tak suka dirinya menyentuh seenaknya adik satu satunya.

Setelah makan eskrim Mingyu pamit untuk mampir ke sebuah toko kue, ibunya menitipkan berbagai jenis kue untuk di bawa ke rumah saudaranya, menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua berniat pulang dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Aku.. senang Hyung. Setelah lima tahun ini pertama kalinya aku makan eskrim dengan Wonu Hyung." Jungkook memberikan cengiran manisnya.

"Sepertinya Hyung-mu tak menyukaiku. Eugh matanya." Taehyung bergidig membayangkan tatapan tajam Jeon Wonwoo pada dirinya.

"Dia memang seperti itu TaeTae Hyung. Tapi Hyung orang yang baik kok juga hangat." Jujur, Taehyung ingin menyangkal itu semua. Hangat? Baik? jika itu semua sifat Wonwoo, seharusnya dia tak melakukan hal yang membuat Jungkook terpuruk. Sungguh Taehyung ingin menyangkal ini, namun melihat wajah berseri Jungkook, membuatnya menelan kembali kalimat itu. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Mingyu setelah membayar kue yang ia beli, pilihan Jeon Wonwoo tentunya.

"Apanya? Enak pastilah. Kue-kue pilihanku pasti enak." Jawab Wonwoo sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kasir.

"Bu-kan itu maksudku Hyung. Bagaimana, bagaimana rasanya tadi bersama Jungkook?" cicit Mingyu, sebenarnya ia takut menanyakan ini.

"Apa? Aku? Biasa saja. Aku masih membencinya, tak ada yang berubah. Dan aku juga membenci si Tae itu."

"What? Kau masih membencinya.?"

"Gyu. Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Wonwoo berhenti dan memandang tajam sosok yang kini memberikan raut wajah bingungnya. "Memang dia bisa memberikan orang tuaku kembali?"

"Hyung. Dia orang tua Jungkook juga." Sergah Mingyu.

"Ya, tapi dia yang merenggut kebahagiaanku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya janjimu di tolak oleh orangtuamu dan mementingkan rengekan tak penting dan berakhir dengan pergi selama-lamanya? Dan kau lihat Jungkook? Dia bak seseorang hilang ingatan. Merasa dirinya bukan dari bagian penyebab orang tuaku meninggal. Kau tak akan pernah tau Gyu." Mata Wonwoo memerah, Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, menggumamkan kata jangan menangis. Bukan niat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menangis, namun, ia ingin tahu, haruskah Wonwoo sebegitunya membenci Jungkook?

.

.

.

"Pagi Hyung." Pagi ini begitu cerah, sangat cerah bagi Jungkook. Mengingat kejadian kemarin bagaimana dirinya bisa memakan eskrim dengan kakaknya membuat pagi ini dirinya begitu semangat. Meski kakaknya masih tak menjawab sapaannya, dirinya masih tersenyum saat memakan serealnya. Ah kapan kejadian seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi?

Jungkook bertekad untuk terus mengawasi Mingyu yang kini dekat dengan kakaknya. Jungkook paham betul siapa Kim Mingyu, meski perasaannya tulus, Jungkook tahu tingkat kemesuman Kim Mingyu, makanya dia dengan senang hati akan mengawasi Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdecih saat mendengar bel rumahnya terus berbunyi. Ahjuma sedang mencuci, jadi dengan malasnya Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau-."

"Pagi adik ipar." Mingyu hadir dengan cengiran khasnya. Mengacak rambut Jungkook masih terasa agak basah.

"O kau habis mandi. Eh kau tak sopan dengan kakak iparmu ini, kapan aku disuruh masuk?"

"Mau apa kau?" Jungkook mendelik kepada Mingyu, masih berusaha menghalangi pintu.

"Bertemu malaikatku jelas dong." Mingyu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang ada malaikat maut yang bertemu denganmu."

"Iss, minggir adikku."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tak akan pernah dengan Wonu Hyung. Tidak dengan sifat mesummu. Bisa kau jelaskan komik apa yang kemarin di tasmu Kim Mingyu?" Jungkook mencondongkan badannya berusaha mengintimidasi Mingyu.

"Memang TaeTae Hyung ga mesum?" Mingyu bukannya takut malah berbalik menggoda Jungkook.

"A-ani. Di-dia tidak semesum dirimu."

"Masa sih. Ku tebak, alien itu pernah menciummu." Mingyu menunjukkan smirknya, membuat Jungkook gelagapan, ia Taehyung pernah menciumnya, hanya di pipi, iya hanya di pipi tapi mampu membuat Jungkook bersemu merah dan membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Ahahaha benarkan." Mingyu terbahak melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang kelewat jelas di baca.

"Eh-eh, engga, eh maksudku, ia, eh bukan, tidak, Cuma di pipi kok, eh ngomong apa si kau Kookie." Jungkook memukul kasar bibirnya yang tak bisa di rem. Sungguh ia malu saat ini. Membuat Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak, melupakan niatnya yang ingin segera masuk ke rumah pujaan hatinya.

"Ahaha, kau Kook-"

"Gyu?" Panggil seseorang dari dalam yang jelas Wonwoo, seketika Mingyu berhenti tertawa kembali menunjukkan smirk kemenangan kepada Jungkook.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Wonwoo judes yang kini menghampiri Mingyu dan Jungkook dengan gelas susu coklat di tangan kanannya.

"Menemuimu tentu saja Hyung."

"Oh, aku tak ingin menemuimu." Jawab Wonwoo asal yang membuat Jungkook menahan tawanya, sungguh wajah cengo Mingyu membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hyung, jahat."

"Heuh, masuklah, kau sudah makan?" yap seketika Mingyu tersenyum lebar, melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Suara kakaknya begitu lembut barusan kepada Mingyu, lihat, matanya begitu hangat memandang Mingyu. Membuat Jungkook sangat-sangat iri. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum, senang melihat kakaknya kembali memancarkan aura hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan, meski bukan untuknya, setidaknya Jungkook melihat itu.

.

.

.

Sebulan lebih lamanya Jungkook memperhatikan kerja keras Mingyu yang membuat sesuatu karya untuk kakaknya. Jungkook sedikit ikut membantu. Namun, sosok Kim Taehyung selalu menghalanginya. Setelah tau rumah Mingyu ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Taehyung, Jungkook menjadi sering bermain ke komplek mereka. Terkadang jika ingin membantu Mingyu, Jungkook akan ke rumah Mingyu, membantu sebentar lalu bermain bersama Minji dan akhirnya Taehyung datang untuk menjemputnya. Atau Jungkook lebih memilih main ke rumah Taehyung, ikut membantu Seokjin, istri Namjoon memasak. Karena Jungkook begitu terkagum-kagum dengan masakan dari Seokjin.

"Kookie." Panggil Taehyung yang datang ke taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka. Setelah membantu Mingyu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman, membeli popsicle bersama Mingyu.

"TaeTae Hyung. Kau bawa apa Hyung?" Taehyung menenteng sebuaah paper bag berwarna silver lalu meletakannya di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Hyung. Aku engga?" Rengek Mingyu yang sudah membuang batang popsicle nya ke tempat sampah.

"Waktumu sudah habis dengan Jungkook. Pulang sana." Taehyung mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk pergi yang mendapat dengusan dari Mingyu tak lupa tendangan untuk kaki kiri Kim Taehyung yang membuat Mingyu langsung berlari sambil tertawa.

"Bocah sialan." Teriak Taehyung.

"Hyung kau membawakanku bekal makan o?" Jungkook takjub dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru, saat di buka ternyata isinya Karaage, hal ini membuat Jungkook terharu, baru kali ini Taehyung memberinya kotak bekal. Karena seingatnya Taehyung tak pernah ke dapur saat Jungkook berada di rumahnya. Wah ini suatu keajaiban Taehyung memasakan untuknya, batin Jungkook.

"Hyung aku coba ya." Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, begitu imutnya sosok di sampingnya ini tangan bergerak membelai surai halus Jungkook. "Bagiamana Kookie? Enak?"

"Wah Daebak. Ini sungguh-sungguh enak. Hyung sejak kapan kau bisa memasak. Rasanya ini benar-benar. Wah Seokjin Hyung memiliki saingan sekarang." Jungkook terus menyumpitkan tokayakinya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ahahah, sesungguhnya aku meminta Seokjin Hyung untuk membuatkan nya untukmu." Cicit Taehyung dengan lirih. Seketika Jungkook _facepalm_ , "Oh pantas saja." Ujarnya lesu.

"Mian Kookie-ah. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menyentuh kompor kan?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas. Dirinya menyesal sudah berbaik sangka kepada kakak kelasnya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana karya Mingyu itu?"

"Hampir selese Hyung."

"Mau-maunya Mingyu seperti itu untuk orang datar seperti Won-aduh Kookie yak! Sakit manis." Jungkook mencubit keras perut Taehyung. Berani-beraninya Taehyung mengejek kakaknya di depannya.

"Hyung, dia Hyungku. Bicara seperti itu lagi aku pulang." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya, meletakkan sumpitnya membuat dirinya memberi kesan ngambek.

"Mian, mian, jja makan lagi. Aku ingin Kookie-ku tambah gendut biar empuk di peluk." "Hyung." Teriak Jungkook setelah mendengar kalimat Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Hyung." Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara Wonwoo memicingkan matanya. Jujur, Wonwoo sedang kesal dengan Mingyu. Namun dirinya tetap diam berdiri di depan kelas menunggu Mingyu.

"Hyung, sudah mau pulang? Ayo. Eum aku ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Iya kenapa? Kau mau pergi lagi? Kulihat kau tambah dekat dengan Jungkook. Jadi kau memilih Jungkook? Wah hebat ya anak itu bisa merebut siapapun." Ujar Wonwoo dengan kesal. Ya dirinya kesal, setiap menunggu Mingyu, ia melihat Mingyu pulang bersama Jungkook. Bahkan Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangan padanya. Bahkan saat ini Mingyu jarang mengabarinya, Jungkook juga suka pamit ke rumah Mingyu. Ah lagi-lagi Wonwoo yang terbuang.

"Eii Hyung ngambek? Duh cemburu ya? Manisnya." Mingyu mencubit lembut pipi Wonwoo lalu meraih tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Saengil chukka Wonu Hyung-ku tersayang. Ini buatanku loh. Bagaimana?" Mingyu memberikan sebuah patung yang terbuat dari kaca, patung berbentuk kucing yang di kelilingi bunga dan rumput. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo suka kucing meski tidak memeliharanya. Dan inilah hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Aku memb-"

"Mingyu." Teriak seseorang dari seberang sana, yang ternyata ada ketua kelasnya. Mingyu berpamitan sebentar kepada Wonwoo lalu berlari cepat menghampiri ketua kelasnya dan berjanji akan segera kembali.

Jujur, Wonwoo sangat senang dengan hadiah Mingyu. Rasa kesal yang awalnya begitu memuncak, kini mulai terkikis dan menimbulkan rona merah samar tercekat di pipi putihnya. Saat asik meneliti sebuat fingerglass buat Mingyu, perutnya tiba-tiba begitu melilit dan-

Braakk.

Seseorang menabraknya sambil berlari, dua orang pelajar yang sedang berkejaran tak sengaja menyenggol lengan kiri Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang sedang kesakitan pun tak dapat mencengkram erat fingerglassnya dan kini fingerglass tersebut jatuh remuk pecah tak berbentuk. Pelajar yang tidak menyadari kesalahannya terus bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa memedulikan Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin mengumpat, menghajar orang yang menabraknya, namun sakit perutnya membuatnya hanya diam mematung.

"Hyung." Teriak Mingyu saat menghampiri Wonwoo. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat fingerglass yang susah payah ia buat kini tak berbentuk lagi. Wonwoo yang seketika menyadari Mingyu di depannya hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah sendunya, merasa begitu bersalah.

"Hyung, ini balasanmu?" Mingyu tak habis pikir dengan Wonwoo.

"Gyu ak-" Wonwoo tercekat. Dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus di katakana. Sungguh Wonwoo tak sanggup melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Gyu sung-"

"Aku tahu Hyung. Hanya karena aku selalu dengan Jungkook kau juga membenciku? Hanya karena akhir-akhir ini aku mengacuhkanmu kau membenciku? Kau tahu, selama ini aku berusaha belajar membuat benda ini. Ini tak mudah sungguh. Dan kau dengan enaknya merusak pemberianku. Taukah kau berapa waktu yang aku habiskan hanya untuk ini? Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Aku tak memilihmu ataupun Jungkook. Aku tak meninggalkanmu, aku juga tak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Aku, aku berada bersama kalian. Bukan untuk memilih kalian. Dan inikah balasanmu? Haruskah seperti ini Hyung? Hanya karena adikmu? Kau keterlaluan. Sungguh." Mata Mingyu memanas menyaksikan bagaimana usaha-nya begitu, sangat-sangat bahkan melampaui sia-sia. Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk karya terbaiknya, bahkan mengorbankan rasa rindunya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan menggenggam halus tangan Wonwoo. Semua ini demi Wonwoo. Tapi lihat yang ia dapatkan.

"Gyu, sungguh buk-" Tanpa ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Wonwoo. Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung perlahan air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Tak jauh sana, Taehyung melihat semuanya, dari awal. Bagaimana Mingyu memberikan kadonya, bagaimana Wonwoo tersenggol hingga akhirnya fingerglass itu pecah. Taehyung melihat semua itu. Jujur, ia kasihan pada Wonwoo. Dia tahu ini bukan salah Wonwoo. Namun inilah poinnya, semua itu bukan salah Wonwoo. Namun dirinya di salahkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Wonwoo ibarat Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama tak bersalah, namun kebencian itu yang mengalahkan semuanya. Wonwoo kini berada di posisi Jungkook. Seharusnya Wonwoo kini merasakannya, batin Taehyung yang lalu melenggang pergi menuju motornya.

.

Hari ini Jungkook memilih berlari setelah mendengar bunyi bel pulang. Bibirnya masih terus meyunggingkan senyum. Membayangkan bagaimana kakaknya akan bahagia menerima kado pemberian Mingyu. Jungkook terus berlari, keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya tak ia hiraukan. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Ini hari ulang tahun kakaknya.

Akhirnya Jungkook sampai di tempat dimana ia selalu merayakan ulang tahun kakaknya. Dulu, iya dulu Jungkook datang kesini bersama Hyung dan orang tuanya jika hari Minggu dan jika di antara mereka sedang berulang tahun.

"Ah sudah lama semenjak ultahku tahun lalu." Ya tahun lalu saat Jungkook ulang tahun, ia datang sendiri, ke gereja dengan usia yang mungkin sudah lama, terlihat dari catnya dan bagaimana bangunan tersebut terlihat sudah lama. Namun, gereja inilah tempat dimana ia akan mencurahkan seluruh doanya, untuk hyungnya untuk orang tuanya juga untuk dirinya.

Kini Jungkook berjalan menuju bangku paling depan di gereja tersebut. Dirinya memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan tangan. Menarik napas dalam-dalalm lalu tersenyum dalam heningnya suasana.

"Tuhan, aku datang lagi. Maaf lama aku tak kesini. Banyak hal yang perlu ku selesaikan. Hari ini, 17 Juli, kau tahu kan, ini hari spesial Wonu Hyung. Aku sejujurnya ingin menyaksikan bagaimana Wonwoo Hyung menerima fingerglass dari Mingyu tapi aku harus cepat-cepat menemuimu." Tanpa apa-apa, air mata Jungkook menaglir meski matanya masih tertutup, mengingat masa lalu dimana di samping kanannya akan ada Hyung-nya dan di sebelah kirinya Appa dan Eomma-nya. Kini hanya tinggal Jungkook seorang diri. "Tuhan kumohon, bahagiakan Wonu Hyung-ku. Hilangkan semua penderitaannya. Kumohon, hapuskan rasa sakitnya. Dia sudah cukup menderita- karenaku. Semoga Wonu Hyung selalu sehat. Kau tahu Tuhan, aku sering melihat Wonu Hyung pucat. Sudah cukup hatiya yang sakit, jangan tubuhnya, berikan saja padaku, aku siap menanggunggnya, tapi jangan Wonu Hyung.. kumohon. Ah ya, ada Mingyu. Ekhm. Kau tahu sifat Mingyu kan Tuhan? Sejujurnya dia kurang tampan untuk Wonu Hyung, ahahaha. Tidak. Aku melihat bagaimana Wonu Hyung menatap Mingyu, begitu hangat, ah aku sungguh iri. Aku melihat cinta, jadi, aku akan mengikhlaskan Wonu Hyung untuk Mingyu. Semoga mereka bahagia. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungi Wonwoo Hyung. Jadi kumohon, kabulkan doaku."

.

.

Jungkook pulang sambil terus bersenandung. Dirinya tak lelah telah berlari jauh dari sekolahnya ke gereja lalu pulang dengan jalan kaki. Hari ini di lalui Jungkook dengan senang hati. Saat dirinya tak jauh dari rumahnya, matanya memincingkan melihat Hyung-nya menyender kepada gerbang rumah, membuat Jungkook khawatir dan langsung berlari menuju kakaknya.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook panik. Wonwoo mengadahkan kepalanya saat Jungkook berada di depannya. Menatap penuh tajam sosok yang sedang menampilkan raut begitu khawatirnya.

"Hyung kau sakit? Mukamu Hyung pucat,"

"Kau-" Wonwoo berusaha berdiri masih dengan meremas perutnya.

"Kau, belum cukupkah membuatku menderita?"

"Hyung?"

"Kau, belum puas hah? Kau sudah menghilangkan orangtuaku dari hidupku. Dan sekarang kau merebut Mingyu dariku?" suara Wonwoo mengeras bergetar menahan air matanya, suara keras namun parau berbarengan dengan nyeri yang bertambah di perutnya.

"Hyung?" Jungkook masih tak tahu tentang omongan Wonwoo. Namun hatinya begitu remuk mendengar Wonwoo meneriakinya dan suaranya terdengar kesakitan.

"Hyung, masuklah, kau sakit."

"Kau. Enyahlah dari hi-dupku. At-atau aku yang harus enyah dari hidupmu?" air mata yang awalnya hanya tergenang di pelupuk mata kini mengalir deras membasahi pipi Wonwoo. Sakit di dada dan nyeri di perutnya membuatnya ingin meluapkan rasa sakitnya pada teriakannya.

"Hyung, kenap-?" Jungkook benar-benar tercekat. Hyung-nya begitu membencinya.

"Hyung kumohon, ma-masuklah, kau sak-" air matanya ikut lolos menyaksikan bagaimana kondisi kakanya.

"Pergi arrgh-" potong Wonwoo.

Jungkook berteriak histeris saat melihat kakaknya ambruk, dirinya cepat menagkap tubuh kurus kakaknya, air matany bertambah deras, penderitaan apalagi yang harus kakaknya tanggung. Jungkook benar-benar berharap dapat mengganti posisi kakaknya.

Tbc.

masih banyak typo ya, mian. bahasa jg ga baku yaw wkwk

ga ada feel nya? huhu Wonu sakit , ada yang tau sakit apa? wkwk.

terimakasih sudah baca, reviewnya juseyooooo~ :)

saya selalu dengerin lagunya V kalo nulis ini wkwk

chypertae : saya juga nangis wkwk, makasih sudah baca dan review/auliaMRQ : kookie anak baik :) makasih sudah baca dan review/Albus Convallaria majalis: masih mau nunggu lagi? wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review/yfshuaa : mmm gmna ya wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review/SwaggxrBang : untung yah ada tae :) makasih sudah baca dan review/Nam0SuPD : maaf, di pendekin wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review/eunike kabod : masih di maafkan typonya? wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review/hirokisasano1 : iya tega :( makasih sudah baca dan review/allaetsy'sfam : wohoho terimakasih, bagaimana dengan yang ini? makasih sudah baca dan review/Sheryl010 : Weh, sama saya jga nangis. kamu juga semangat. makasih sudah baca dan review/yeseulpark : ga akan berenti kalo kamu nyemangatin terus wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review/tigarmybelas : nanti yah nunggu ada duplikatnya kookie wkwk makasih sudah baca dan review


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Jungkook masih setia terduduk di samping kakaknya yang masih terpulas setelah melakukan operasi beberapa jam lalu. _Gastritis_ akut. Itu yang di katakan dokter saat melakukan pemeriksaan pada Wonwoo. Sebuah peradangan yang terjadi pada lambung Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba, beruntung bukan gastritis kronis yang membahayakan. Jungkook dengan setia menunggu di depan ruang operasi hingga Wonwoo di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Jungkook telah menelepon Imo-nya, namun Imo berada di Eropa untuk urusan bisnis, menyerahkan Wonwoo sepenuhnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam memandangi Wonwoo, bahkan dirinya tak berani untuk sekedar memegang tangan Hyung-nya. Dirinya merasa tak pantas untuk di sebut _adik_ _Wonwoo_. Terlalu banyak penderitaan yang Wonwoo alami karena dirinya. Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi Jungkook paksa untuk terus berada dalam tempatnya kini mendobrak keluar tak terbendung. Rasa itu begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Jungkook mencengkram seragam yang dikenakannya, menangisi _betapa menyedihkan dirinya bagi kakaknya._

"Hyu-ng, maaf-kan Kookie." Jungkook menatap sendu tangan Wonwoo yang terpasang infus. Lalu kembali menatap damai wajah kakaknya "Hyung, cepat sadar." Jungkook bahkan tak sadar ini sudah tengah malam, seragamnya sudah kusut, bibirnya begitu kering. Semalaman banyak yang terpikirkan si pemilik gigi kelinci itu, apakah dirinya masih pantas menjadi adik Wonwoo? Apakah dirinya pantas untuk di pandang Wonwoo? Apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada orang tuanya tentang kegagalannya menjaga Hyung-nya? Malam ini Jungkook habiskan untuk terus menatapi Wonwoo, mengulas senyum pahit berharap kakaknya cepat sadar.

" _Kook, kenapa kau menyukai iron man?" Wonwoo sepuluh tahun menutup komik yang selesai ia baca. Lalu memandang adiknya yang tengah bermain denga robot kesayangannya._

" _Tentu saja agar aku bisa meniru iron man untuk melindungi Hyung?"_

" _Hey aku Kakakmu, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu."_

" _Kookie tau. Tapi Hyung itu berharga buat Kookie. Kookie akan selalu melindungi Hyung, apapun caranya. Karena jika Eomma Appa sudah tak bisa melindungi kita, aku yang akan melindungi Hyung. Jadi Hyung, jangan tinggalin Kookie, Kookie akan selalu jagain Hyung." Jungkook di umurnya yang kedelapan bahkan tak segan-segan menyerahkan jiwanya jika untuk melindungi Wonwoo._

" _Hyung janji untuk selalu bersama Kookie."_

Wonwoo membuka perlahan matanya, menyipitkan mata saat sinar mentari begitu menyilaukannya. Ruang dominasi putih dan bau antiseptik membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi. Atensinya beralih melihat seseorang memunggunginya. _Khm_. Wonwoo mencoba untuk terduduk namun perutnya begitu nyeri.

"Tuan Wonwoo." Ahn Ahjusii segera berlari saat mendengar lenguhan Wonwoo, memencet tombol yang berada di dekat ranjang Wonwoo. "Tuan berbaringlah, saya sudah panggilkan dokter."

"Ter-jadi sesuatu padaku Ah-jussi?"

"Ne Tuan. Semalam anda operasi gastritis. Mungkin sebentar lagi dokter sampai."

"Ahjussi sendirian?" Ahn ahjussi hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan para perawat dan dokter masuk untuk memeriksa kondisi Wonwoo.

"Ada yang ingin anda butuhkan lagi Tuan?" Wonwoo menggeleng lalu menyerahkan gelasnya. Pandangannya menembus kaca jendela di ruang rawatnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin saat dirinya menjatuhkan fingerglass Mingyu, membentak Jungkook hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran, **dan mimpinya** , begitu sederhana namun membuat dadanya nyeri. Bahkan dirinya tak berani bertanya dimana Jungkook.

Wonwoo tertawa miris mengingat dirinya benar-benar sendiri. Bahkan pada saat dirinya begitu lemah, Mingyu yang beberapa bulan ini membangkitkan lagi bahagianya kini justru membawa awan gelap pada dirinya, Jungkook, adiknya, bahkan dirinya tak tahu dimana. Wonwoo tahu, dirinya akan selalu sendiri.

.

.

"Tidurlah kau pasti mengantuk Bunny." Taehyung membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal Jungkook saat ini. Setelah tadi pagi jam lima Jungkook menelponnya meminta untuk di jemput dari rumah sakit, Taehyung langsung bergegas menjemput Jungkook, mengantarnya pulang untuk berganti pakaian dan melaju menuju ke sekolah. Saat bel istirahat Taehyung menemukan Jungkook berada di atap sendirian.

"TaeTae Hyung, apa Wonu Hyung sudah sadar?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma maskulin Taehyung yang menenangkannya.

"Mungkin, kau tanya saja Ahjussi mu. Kenapa kau pagi sekali minta di jemput? Tidak menunggunya sadar?"

"Ya itu Hyung, justru aku tak sanggup jika berada di depannya. Aku merasa tak pantas berdiri di depannya."

"Jadi kau menyerah?"

"Buk- … aku tak tahu Hyung, banyak penderitaan yang Wonu Hyung alami karenaku. Apa aku sebuah kesalahan Hyung?" Jungkook mendongakkan menatap tepat di iris bola mata Taehyung. Taehyung tak sanggup untuk terus menatap mata itu, dirinya membawa Jungkook pada pelukannya, mencoba menguatkan belahan hatinya. Ini sungguh tak adil bagi Jungkook yang lugu.

.

.

Jungkook mencengkram erat sebuket bunga di tangannya, setelah berusaha keras dirinya mengusir Taehyung agar tidak mengikutinya, kini dirinya gemetaran di depan pintu sebuah ruang rawat inap. Jungkook bahkan tak berani memegang kenop pintu itu, dadanya bergemuruh membayangkan Wonwoo yang masih berada di dalam sana. Jungkook mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya, mengetik pesan yang sebenarnya sudah ia tanyakan satu jam yang lalu

 **[Jihoon Hyung, apakah Wonwoo Hyung sudah tidur?]**

 **[Aku tak tahu, sebelum pulang dokter sudah memberikannya obat, mungkin dia sudah tertidur, ini jam 11 malam, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Maafkan aku dan Soonyoung, kami ada** _ **try out**_ **minggu ini Kookie-ah.]**

Jungkook menarik perlahan oksigen yang berada di sekelilingnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencobanya berkali-kali. Setidaknya hal itu dan pesan dari Jihoon meruntuhkan sedikit gemetar dalam dirinya

 **[Tak apa Hyung, terimakasih sudah menjaga Wonwoo Hyung, selamat malam Hyung-ie.]**

Jungkook memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan, menatap sekeliling yang agak gelap, menghembusnkan nafas lega saat dirinya melihat Wonwoo tengah tertidur. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook tidak menimbulkan suara saat dirinya mengganti bunga mawar merah menjadi mawar dengan warna peach yang baru ia beli. Jungkook menatap sekeliling yang sangat sepi lalu menatap infus Wonwoo yang tinggal setengah. Jungkook mendudukan diri di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Hyung-nya.

Jungkook memainkan jari dinginnya yang berkeringat, menunduk dalam diam. Ahn Ahjussi berada di rumah karena perintah Wonwoo untuk menjaga rumah, dan Jungkook tahu, Hyung-nya pasti sendirian, dan Jungkook tidak ingin Hyung-nya sendirian. Karena Jungkook akan selalu berada bersama Wonwoo, meski Wonwoo tak menginginkannya. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menautkan alis melihat begitu pucah wajah Wonwoo, bahkan Wonwoo terlihat begitu kurus saat ini. Jungkook dengan setia terus menunggu Wonwoo, mengabaikan rasa kantuknya. Memberi tahu perawat untuk mengganti infus sang Kakak lalu kembali terduduk memandangi wajah pucat milik Wonwoo.

Jungkook lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dirinya dapat melihat wajah Hyung-nya dengan lama, dengan damai. Meski saat ini Jungkook masih belum berani memegang tangan kurus Kakaknya, setidaknya dirinya bisa menikmati lebih lama wajah seseorang yang begitu ia cintai di dunia saat ini. Dan Jungkook berjanji saat ini dalam dirinya, Jungkook tak akan mengecewakan Wonwoo lagi, bahkan jika dirinya harus menjauh, karena menjauh bukan alasan bagi Jungkook untuk tidak menjaga kakaknya, kapanpun, sejauh apapun, Jungkook akan berusaha menjaga Wonwoo, bahkan jika dunia tak bisa lagi membantunya.

Jungkook menikmati waktu sepinya, memandang wajah kakaknya seraya merapalkan doa dalam hati demi kesembuhan kakaknya. Menguatkan Wonwoo dari jauh, dari hatinya. Jungkook ingat, dirinya waktu sakit dulu, Wonwoo bahkan tak ingin meninggalkan kamarnya, menemaninya saat tidur, mengelap keringat dinginnya, memakan makanannya di ranjang Jungkook, bak perawat yang 24 jam berada di sisi sang pasien. Jungkook tertawa dengan diam, dadanya menghangat menginangat kembali momen indah itu. Wonwoo yang terus menggenggam tangannya bahkan ketika mereka tertidur, dan sejujurnya Jungkook ingin melakukan itu, sangat ingin menggenggam tangan Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sakit saat ini, namun ada teriakan dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak pantas memegang tangan lembut kakaknya bahkan dirinya tak pantas berada di depan Wonwoo.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali?" Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya saat Taehyung berhenti dengan motor besarnya di depan Jungkook yang sedari tadi terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf Kookie, kau tahu, ini sangat pagi, kalau kemarin kan aku sudah bangun karena belajar untuk matematika, dan hari ini try out bahasa, jadi aku tidak bangun pagi. Lagian kenapa harus jam segini terus si?'

"Jadi Hyung gamau jemput Kookie?" Jungkook menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya menolak uluran helm yang di berikan Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas lirih tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang begitu imut saat ngambek.

"Hyung akan selalu berada di sampingmu jika kau membutuhkan Hyung. Hanya saja, ini demi kesehatanmu. Aku tau tak tidur semalaman lagi kan?" Jungkook menunduk lemah menerima helm yang Taehyung berikan.

"Cepat naik manis, kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" Taehyung mengusak surai Jungkook lalu mencubit gemas pipi adik kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan Wonwoo di rumah sakit?" Mingyu mengangguk lalu meletakkan ice americanonya. "Kau masih marah dengannya?" Taehyung melanjutkan pertanyaannya bahkan saat Mingyu masih tak memandanganya.

"Aku tak marah dengannya Hyung. Aku hanya, kau tahu, aku begitu mencintainya, namun ada bisikan yang menyuruhku untuk menyadarkannya." Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengikuti Mingyu yang menatap jalanan depan café yang sedang mereka singgahi.

"Lalu kau tak menjenguknya?" Mingyu menatap Taehyung lalu menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Aku begitu merindukannya Hyung. Tapi aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Dan ini sesungguhnya menyiksaku."

"Kalau begitu datangi dia, kasian Wonwoo."

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Aku melihat kantung mata tebalnya beberapa hari ini." Saat ini Taehyung yang menghela nafas lelahnya, dirinya bahkan tak sanggup melihat Jungkook yang selalu seperti ini.

"Kita berharap semoga mereka menemukan titik terang. Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berada di sisi mereka." Bibir Mingyu terangkat sebelah, memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Hari ini kau bijak sekali Hyung, jangan-jangan yang sakit bukan Wonwoo tapi kau." Taehyung hanya mendengus mendelik ke arah Mingyu yang tertawa dengan lebarnya.

.

.

Inilah yang lima hari ini Jungkook lakukan, menemani Wonwoo tiap malam saat Wonwoo terlelap dan pergi sebelum Wonwoo terbangun. Tubuhnya memang begitu lelah, namun hatinya terus bersemangat jika harus menunggu Wonwoo, menatap damai wajah pucat Kakaknya. Meski Jungkook kehilangan waktu tidurnya setidaknya lima hari ini dirinya begitu dekat dan lama dengan Wonwoo, menjaganya saat Wonwoo tak menyadarinya.

.

Wonwoo menutup novel yang di bawakan Ahn ahjussi. Dirinya begitu bosan sendirian berada dalam ruangan dengan bau yang sama sekali Wonwoo tak sukai. Dirinya tak nyaman jika Ahn Ahjussi menungguinya begitu lama, Wonwoo menyuruh supirnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan akan menghubunginya jika Wonwoo membutuhkan sesuatu.

Wonwoo menengok nakas di sebelah kirinya, hari ini bunga lily. Wonwoo menyadari jika bunga di nakas itu berganti tiap harinya, bahkan saat Ahn Ahjussi belum datang menemuinya. Wonwoo menerka-nerka siapa yang meletakkan bunga tersebut saat Wonwoo tak menyadarinya. Dokter atau perawat itu tidak mungkin, mana ada dokter yang mau mengganti bunganya tiap hari, dan anehnya bunga-bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaannya dan Eommanya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung? Wonwoo tahu kapan mereka datang dan pergi, dan seingat Wonwoo, Jihoon memberikan bunga di hari pertamanya berkunjung, tetapi bunga di esok harinya bukanlah bunga dari Jihoon yang berada pada vas tersebut. Mingyu? Hah, bahkan Wonwoo tak tahu apakah orang itu masih hidup dan mengingatnya atau tidak. Memikirkan Mingyu membuat dadanya begitu sesak, mengingat kejadian dimana Mingyu memarahinya, dan sejujurnya, Wonwoo membutuhkan Mingyu-nya. Membutuhkan tangan hangat Mingyu untuk menguatkannya. Dan jika mungkin Jungkook? Wonwoo tak yakin, adiknya, yang Wonwoo tahu saat ini, Mingyu memilih Jungkook. Dan sekali lagi, Jungkooklah yang mengambil semua miliknya, Wonwoo rasanya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jungkook akan memasuki ruangan Wonwoo dengan begitu tenang. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan mengganggu tidur nyenyak Hyung-nya. Jungkook memeriksa sekitar, ruangan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, minim pencahayaan dan sunyi, Jungkook mendekati nakas berniat mengganti bunga lily dengan bunga gerbera kuning dan putih yang begitu indah.

"Uh, ternyata kau." Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan vas bunga saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari sampingnya. Dirinya menoleh dengan lambat dan takut-takut.

"H-Hyung." Rasanya darah Jungkook berhenti di ujung jempolnya, mukanya begitu pucat takut saat dirinya terpegok oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Cahaya yang memang kurang begitu terang tidak membuat Jungkook kehilangan pandang pada sosok kakaknya yang terbaring tanpa menengoknya. Jungkook melihat raut dingin yang selama beberapa hari ini tak pernah ia lihat lagi, dan untuk hari ini, dia melihatnya lagi bahkan meski Wonwoo tak sedang memandangnya.

"H-Hyung, k-kau. Maafkan aku." Jungkook menunduk berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu tak karuan.

"Kau puas?" Jungkook dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat manik Wonwoo yang menatap dengan tatapan yang Jungkook tak bisa artikan.

"Mak-sudmu Hyung?"

"Kau, puas dengan keadaanku sekarang? Kau sudah menertawakanku? Bahkan Mingyu pun kau ambil." Wonwoo mendengus menunjukkan smirknya, kembali mengalihkan pandang dari mata Jungkook yang membulat. "Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Jungkook tak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Wonwoo, namun air matanya mendobrak keluar, memandang kaca jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan malam dengan hujannya, Jungkook tidak secengeng ini, tidak jika bukan Kakaknya yang melakukannya. Hyung-nya adalah kelemahan dan kekuatannya, dan saat ini Jungkook rasa kakaknya menekan titik lemah nya. Menunjukkan betapa tak pantasnya Jungkook berada di samping Wonwoo. Inilah ng Jungkook takutkan, saat Wonwoo memandangnya, maka damai itu hilang, dan Jungkook akan kembali lemah, seperti jika Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari adiknya, Wonwoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya, dirinya terkejut saat menyadari bahu Jungkook bergetar. Wajah Jungkook yang terkena bias cahaya lampu luar menyadarkan Wonwoo bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti adiknya. Wonwoo mencengkram erat sprei ranjangnya, tangannya ingin menggapai pipi Jungkook, menghapus air mata itu, namun egonya terlalu besar. Wonwoo memilih kembali memandang keluar jendela, hujan itu, bahkan tak sederas air mata Jungkook. Dada Wonwoo begitu nyeri menyadari air mata Jungkook.

"H-Hyung. Koo-kie, maaf." Jungkook segera berbalik, kakinya serasa lemah saat ini, dan Jungkook tak ingin terlihat begitu menyedihkan di depan Hyung-nya

"Kook."Wonwoo menoleh dengan cepat saat Jungkook membalikkan badannya hendak pergi. Jungkook mematung, untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, Wonwoo menyebut namanya, Wonwoo memanggilnya. Panggilan itu terasa dingin, namun entah, Jungkook merasa ingin mendengarnya lagi, sedingin apapun suara itu, Jungkook ingin terus mendengar namanya terdengar dari Wonwoo Hyung-nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara WOnwoo serasa tercekat saat mengatakannya. Dirinya bahkan tak tahu jika kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pe-pergi Hyung." Jungkook kembali membalikkan badannya, menghapus air mata dan ingusnya dan menghirup kembali ingus yang hendak keluar. Membuat Wonwoo ingat adiknya masih begitu kecil.

"Jangan bodoh. Ini sudah terlalu malam..dan hujan? Kau mau hujan-hujanan?" Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat. Sebenarnya dirinya tak tahu tujuan kemana jika dirinya keluar. Wonwoo menghembuskan berat nafasnya. "Kau ke sofa, istirahat disana. Jangan menggangguku." Wonwoo seketika memejamkan matanya, mengerutkan kening mengumpati dirinya entah kenapa rasanya Wonwoo harus melakukan ini.

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata basahnya, memandang lucu Wonwoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Masih belum mencerna sempurna kalimat perintah seketika senyum yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya tercetak jelas, tanpa perlu Wonwoo lihat, dirinya mengangguk semangat lalu menduduki sofa yang berada di pojokan ruangan itu.

Dan kali ini, Jungkook tidak akan berjaga semalaman, karena dirinya ingin bermimpi indah, tertidur dalam satu ruangan dengan Kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya selama lima tahun, di ruangan dingin ini, Jungkook merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya.

.

.

Ini sudah sebulan sejak Wonwoo pulang dari rumah sakit. Tak ada yang berubah. Dirinya masih tak menjawab sapaan Jungkook, tak mengobrol dengannya, namun ada sedikit yang berbeda. Wonwoo akan mencuri pandang dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan. Tingkah yang masih belum hilang dari Jungkook kecilya, tingkah yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Dan yang Jungkook ketahui, Hyung-nya terlihat lebih menyedihkan, bahkan Wonwoo seperti tak memiliki semangat.

"Hyung, berbaikan ya dengan Mingyu. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai, meski sejujurnya Mingyu tak cocok untukmu, tapi aku tahu kau menyayanginya. Jadi, jangan jadikan aku alasan kalian berpisah, karena Mingyu tidak memilihku, bahkan jka Mingyu memilihku, itu tak pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku, kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan rusak kebahagianmu dengan Mingyu gara-gara aku. Akan kulakukan apapun bahkan jika aku harus pergi. Kumohon, berbahagialah Hyung. Cukup untuk rasa sakitmu." Jungkook meninggalkan Wonwoo dan setengah mangkuk serealnya. Jungkook sudah tak tahan melihat kelamnya Kakaknya, dan Jungkook tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan Mingyu. Karena Mingyu juga sama suramnya seperti Wonwoo, mereka bahkan belum menyapa satu sama lain. Mingyu hanya menanyai kabar Wonwoo lewat Jungkook, selebihnya, hanya sebagai info tanpa ada tindakan dari Mingyu. Jungkook merasa inilah salahnya, dan Jungkook wajib memperbaikinya, bahkan jika dirinya harus pergi. Demi kebahagiaan Hyung-nya.

Wonwoo masih terdiam bahkan saat Jungkook sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Mingyu? Wonwoo sungguh merindukan pria jangkung tersebut. Wonwoo rindu pelukan hangat itu. Namun saat dirinya melihat Mingyu, Wonwoo melihat Jungkook bagai antara mereka berdua, penyekat yang menghalangi dirinya. Dimana bayang-bayang Mingyu akan memihak Jungkook daripada dirinya, Wonwoo takut akan hal itu.

Hari ini berjalan begitu buruk bagi Jeon Wonwoo. Hingga kelas usai, tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk pada otak dan telinganya. Dirinya hanya terus memikirkan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo ingat, dirinya belum meminta maaf kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo terus menggiti kukunya, meunggu dengan gelisah di samping gerbang sekolahnya. Ini bahkan sudah 30 menit semenjak bel pulang berbunyi dan Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju gerbang, namun sosok yang ia tunggu sama sekali belum muncul. Gelak tawa yang sangat Wonwoo kenal menggema di ujung sana, membuat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menunduk menggigiti kuku kini menganngkat wajahnya mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihat Mingyu tertawa bersama Taehyung. Wonwoo tak memikirkan tangannya yang berkeringat diri, berlari menghampiri Mingyu yang kini mematung menyadari Wonwoo berlari ke arahnya.

"Hh-yung?"

"Gyu." Ucap mereka serempak, Taehyung memandang kedua sosok yang saling menatap itu lalu berjalan agak menjauh memberi mereka waktu untuk melakukan perbincangan yang Taehyung tahu maksud dari perbincangan ini.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Sunbaenya ini, dirinya begitu rindu memeluk tubuh kurus yang begitu menghangatkan baginya.

"Ak-ku, aku." Wonwoo merasa kalimat yang harus ia lontarkan tertahan pada tenggorokannya. Bahkan dirinya terus menunduk tak berani menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara Mingyu melembut membuat Wonwoo berani mendongak, ada pancaran berbeda dari Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo begitu sangat merindukan sosok itu, mematanya mulai mengabur akibat genangan air di pelupuk matanya .

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh, bukan maksudku menghancurkannya- kau tahu kan, aku-aku terdorong saat itu. Mengertilah Gyu. Dan.. saat itu aku begitu takut." Mingyu menggelengkan kepala, mendekat untuk menghapus air mata yang berada di sudut mata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga minta maaf-"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tahu salahku. Saat itu aku takut, aku takut kau akan memilih Jungkook. Aku takut akan sendiri."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali-kali. Aku tak akan memilih siapapun. Aku berada bersama kalian. Kau bisa meminta maaf padaku, bisakah kau lakukan juga kepada Jungkook?" Lirih Mingyu di akhir kalimatnya, dirinya mundur selangkah untuk mengamati reaksi dari pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Mingyu mengerutkan kening dirinya tak berniat menjawab Wonwoo.

"Itu salahnya Gyu. Kau tahu aku kehilangan mereka karena Jungkook. Lalu kau memintaku meminta maaf? Bahkan Jungkook hampir merebutmu. Kau bilang aku harus minta maaf. Ah." Wonwoo kembali meneteskan air matanya, mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat, menahan dobrakan untuk tidak berteriak. "Aku tahu, aku memang selalu sendiri. Kalau begitu kau dengan Jungkook saja."

"Kau menyayanginya kan Hyung?" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa tersayat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Menyayangi Jungkook? Bahkan Wonwoo tak tahu. Apa perasaan yang Wonwoo berikan pada Jungkook, Wonwoo hanya ingat dirinya begitu membenci Jungkook dan dirinya sendiri, selebihnya, ia tak tahu.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, menghapus kasar air mata di pipinya, berbalik tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Karena sejujurnya, dirinya juga menantikan jawaban pada dirinya sendiri. Mingyu hanya menghela nafas pasrah tanpa menghentikan langkah lebar Wonwoo yang menjauh darinya.

"Mungkin memang sudah tidak bisa." Taehyung yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka, mendekat menepuk lemah bahu Mingyu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi Hyung?" Mingyu mengusap kasar wajahnya mengacak kasar rambut kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang tubuh jangkungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Ini demi Jungkook." Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat, mendapat anggukan keyakinan dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook bersenandung sambil menuruni tangga, setelah berganti pakaian, kerongkongannya terasa kering, kakinya terhenti pada anak tangga kelima. Matanya membulat saat melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook langsung berlari menghampiri Hyung-nya.

"Hyung, kau?" Wonwoo mendongak, menatap tajam Jungkook yang berada di depannya dengan ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas.

"Hyung." Jungkook merasa begitu takut saat melihat tatapan Wonwoo. Tatapan yang mengisyaratkan seluruh kesakitan dan kebencian Hyungnya. Sementara Wonwoo terus mengepalkan tangannya, menatap dalam netra Jungkook, seraya berpikir, perasaan apa untuk Jungkooknya saat ini.

"Kau menang, semuanya memihakmu. Kau hebat. Lalu aku? Aku memang sendirian dan selalu sendirian." Jungkook menautkan alis , tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung.?"

"Mungkin jika kau pergi aku akan tenang? Atau hidupmu yang akan tenang jika aku pergi?" Jungkook langsung menggeleng cepat menolak mentah-mentah kalimat Wonwoo.

"Jangan pergi Hyung kumohon. Jika aku bebanmu, maafkan aku. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya? Kau ingin aku pergi?" Mata Jungkook memanas memerah, air mata kelamahannya kembali menetes, karena di depannya adalah sosok kelemahannya yang saat ini juga terlihat lemah, dan Jungkook tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk menopang kelemahan Hyungnya. "Aku akan pergi, jika itu maumu Hyung. Tapi kumohon, jangan terlalu membawa hidupmu dalam kesedihan Hyung. Kau harus bahagia. Kumohon. Kau tahu, kau tak pernah sendiri." _Dan sejujurnya aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu Hyung._ Jungkook berbalik menaiki tangga dengan bahu gemetarnya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang diam mematung.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau meninggalkanku? Haruskah aku senang, atau justru aku akan kembali sendiri?" Monolognya parau, Wonwoo benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan harus di lakukan. Memandang tangga yang berada di ujung penglihatannya, membayangkan apakah dirinya mampu menaiki tangga itu? Wonwoo bahkan tak yakin dirinya akan terus bernafas jika dirinya akan sendiri.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap sendu pintu berwarna cokelat yang berada tak jauh dari ujung tangga. Menatap pintu yang selama lima tahun ini bahkan tak pernah ia lirik. Pintu yang dulu selalu ia datangi tiap saat, pintu di mana di dalamnya ada adik manisnya yang akan menantinya untuk di bacakan sebuah cerita. Wonwoo tersenyum pahit mengenang kembali rasa itu. Hangat, untuk kali ini, dirinya menghangat mengenang kenangan manis bersama Jungkook. Dengan perlahan dirinya membuka pintu, menahan nafas saat melihat Jungkook tertidur terbungkus selimut berwarna biru tua.

Wonwoo terus melangkah mendekat dengan langkah kecilnya, sesak yang sedari tadi ia tahan sedikit demi sedikit menguar saat melihat wajah damai adiknya. Dengan pelan dirinya mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang adiknya. "Aku- Hyung- Ak- tak ingin sendiri. Jadi, haruskah aku menahanmu agar jangan meninggalkanku?" Wonwoo mengusap halus dahi Jungkook, mengernyitkan dahi saat dahi itu terasa hangat, menelisik sudut mata Jungkook yang sedikit basah. Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Dengan langkah pelannya Wonwoo berjalan keluar, mengambil plester penurun demam untuk Jungkook. Merasa bodoh saat menyadari Jungkook sakit karenanya, dan Wonwoo begitu pengecut disini. "Jangan sakit kumohon Kookie." Wonwoo kembali meneteskan air matanya, mengecup lembut hidung mancung adiknya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jungkook yang saat ini mengerutkan kening, merasa mimpinya begitu nyata, begitu hangat.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya beberapa jam, semalaman dirinya terus menyumpahi bagaimana pengecutnya Wonwoo, bagaimana hinanya dia menelantarkan Jungkook. Hingga rasanya Wonwoo ingin mengakhiri hidup, namun sekelebat senyum kelinci Jungkook meruntuhkan niat bunuh dirinya. Dirinya harus bertahan demi Jungkook. Wonwoo menengok jam di nakasnya, sudah jam delapan pagi, sabtu ini Wonwoo harus yakin, dirinya tak ingin jadi pecundang lagi. Dirinya harus berlutut meminta maaf pada Jungkook, dan Wonwoo rasa, maafnya bahkan tak pantas dan tak cukup untuk semua kelakuannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan badannya terasa segar, Wonwoo membuka pintu yang tadi sempat di ketuk oleh Ahjumma. Memberikan raut tanya ada apa dengan kedatangan ahjummanya.

"Ada tamu tuan."

"Siapa?" Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Katanya si teman Tuan." Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, karena tak ada siapapun yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya, Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Taehyung tengah terduduk dengan raut serius di mukanya.

"Kau, ada apa?" Taehyung mendongakkan wajah lalu berdiri menunggu Wonwoo mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan." Wonwoo dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan, sama-sama memancarkan aura tak bersahabat. "Setelah sekian lama aku memikirkan ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat Jungkook terus kau perlakukan layaknya orang asing. Setelah persetujuan Hyung-ku tentu saja, aku akan membawa Jungkook setelah aku lulus. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri, tentu dengan membawa Jungkook ke sana." Wonwoo melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang Taehyung barusan katakan. Nafasnya tercekat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau- kau tak ada hak membawanya, dia adikku." Geram Wonwoo. Taehyung tertawa meremahkan lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam.

"Kau menganggapnya adik? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau tak pantas menyebutnya adikmu. Jadi, dia bukan hakmu, kau bukan kakaknya lagi." Wonwoo berdiri, memberikan bogem mentah pada pipi kiri Taehyung.

"Jaga ucapanmu, dia adikku. Sekarang kau pergi, dan kau tak boleh bertemu Jungkook lagi." Taehyung mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, berdiri memberikan smirknya.

"Oh, Jungkook sudah berada di tempatku. Dan kau, yang sebaiknya jangan dekati Jungkook." Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mendelik tak percaya. Dirinya memandang tangga lalu berlari menaikinya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini memberikan senyum kemenangannya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

Wonwoo menjebrak kasar kamar Jungkook dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "Ahjumma, ahjumma." Teriak wonwoo dengan tergesa, kepalanya begitu pening memikirkan Jungkook pergi dari rumahnya. "Ajumma." Teriaknya lagi saat ahjummanya tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuan?" Nafas ahjumma tersenggal-senggal, berlari tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar teriakan penuh frustasi Wonwoo.

"Dimana Jungkook?" Wonwoo masih tidak bisa memelankan suaranya, membuat ahjumma di depannya bergidik ngeri.

"Ta-tadi pergi bersama temannya."

"Pergi? Dengan siapa?"

"Orang tadi dan ketiga temannya yang lain." Wonwoo menjambak kasar rambutnya, dirinya begitu frustasi.

"Kemana Jungkook pergi?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Jungkook hanya berpamitan pergi membawa tas."

"Tas?" Jungkooknya benar-benar pergi. Wonwoo limbung seketika, kakinya terasa lemas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo meraung frustasi, dadanya begitu sesak saat mengetahui adiknya benar-benar meninggalkannya, karena dirinya. Dan Wonwoo tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya

.

..

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hyung**_

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

Wonwoo memandang lemah lantai kamar adiknya. Keramik berwarna putih itu menampilkan wajahnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Setelah Ahjumma turun meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar adiknya, Wonwoo menangis keras, terisak bahkan isakannya membuat dadanya begitu sakit. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Wonwoo berdiri berjalan menuju ranjang milik adiknya, mengamati seluruh isi dalam kamar yang sudah lima tahun tak terjamah olehnya. Tak ada yang berubah, sticker dinding, robot dan apapun yang disini masih seperti dulu.

Wonwoo berjalan lemah menuju meja belajar milik Jungkook, mengambil robot marvell yang ia berikan pada Jungkook dulu. Tersenyum miris menatap robot yang sudah sedikit usang itu. Matanya beralih pada kotak persegi panjang yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu penasaran. Dirinya mengerutkan kening saat menemukan kotak sama yang berada di bawah kotak yang baru saja ia ambil. Kotak pertama menampakkan sepatu anak-anak berwarna merah, lucu, lalu dirinya beralih pada kotak kedua, sepatu sama namun terlihat lebih besar, Wonwoo melirik pada secarik kertas yang terselip pada sepatu tersebut _**Untuk Wonu Hyungie.**_ Dengan cepat Wonwoo kembali melihat sepatu di kotak pertama, ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Bayangan lima tahun lalu terbayang begitu saja dalam memorinya. Sepatu itu, sepatu dimana dulu begitu diminati oleh anak-anak, dan Wonwoo ingat itu mirip model sepatu teman Jungkook, dan pahitnya.. Wonwoo mengerti, ini sepatu yang Jungkook beli dulu, karena ada beberapa percikan darah dalam kotak tersebut. Jungkook nya, adiknya, dirinya begitu tidak menyadari seberapa sayang Jungkook pada dirinya.

Dan saat itu juga, Dunia Wonwoo runtuh. Bodoh, dirinya benar-benar Bodoh. Wonwoo memejamkan erat matanya, memeluk erat sepatu kecil miliknya. Menangis darahpun tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya. Kakinya kembali tak dapat menopang tubuh kurusnya, Wonwoo terjatuh terduduk masih dengan memeluk sepatu miliknya. Menangisi kebodohannya, mengerang tertahan saat nyeri dadanya terus menyerang.

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo mencoba berdiri lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, dengan tergesa dirinya lalu mencari ponsel miliknya, menekan nomor milik sahabatnya, menggerutu gelisah saat sambungannya belum di angkat.

"Ji." Wonwoo bersuara keras saat mengetahui Jihoon menjawab panggilannya.

 **Ada apa Won?**

"Kau tahu rumah Kim Taehyung?" Wonwoo berjalan mondar-mandir tak tenang.

 **Kim Taehyung? Tidak, untuk apa mengetahuinya.**

"Shit, lalu Soonyoung, kau bersamanya?"

 **Iya, dia baru sampai dua menit yang lalu. Kenapa kau mencari Kim Taehyung?**

Wonwoo diam sesaat untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jungkook harus mendengar kalimat maafnya, Jungkook harus tahu dirinya begitu merasa bersalah dan Jungkook harus tahu, Wonwoo masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Ah aku tahu, Seokmin tetangga Soonyoung kan?"

 **Iya. Yang jelas Won, beritahu ada apa, kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru.**

"Aku akan kerumahmu, menjemputmu dan Soonyoung, ini penting Ji, untuk Jungkook."

Nafas Jihoon tercekat saat Wonwoo mengucap nama adiknya. Matanya memanas terharu merasakan kekhawatiran pada diri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya, mengganti celana boxer dengan Jeansnya, berlari menuruni tangga, menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di dekat tv. Wonwoo dengan tergesa memasuki mobilnya, menginjak gas begitu dalam. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jungkook, hanya Jungkook adiknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, lima belas menit berkendara seperti orang kesetanan akhirnya Wonwoo sampai di rumah Jihoon. Dengan buru-buru dirinya berlari menuju pintu rumah dan menekan bel. Jihoon yang sudah menanti Wonwoo dengan cepat membuka pintu berlari bersama menuju mobil Wonwoo.

"Katakan ada apa." Jihoon bersuara setelah Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan. Kwon, Seokmin tetanggamu kan?" Soonyoung yang berada di kursi belakang mengangguk diam, dirinya masih tidak mengerti apa yangterjadi.

"Won"

"Jungkook Ji, dia pergi bersama Taehyung. Aku tahu aku bodoh, dan aku ingin memperbaikinya." Jihoon memandang raut Wonwoo yang merah dan tegang, seulas senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Memandang lembut Wonwoo lalu kembali melihat ke arah depan, hatinya terus merapalkan doa agar semua berjalan lancar. Soonyoung yang berada di belakang mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Jungkook? Memang kenapa? Menang kenapa kalau Jungkook pergi bersama Taehyung. Lalu kau mau memperbaiki apa Jeon? Sungguh aku tak mengerti." Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Kwon Soonyoung, namun tak ada jawaban, Jihoon hanya menggeleng tersenyum.

"Kau akan tau nanti Kwon." Mereka akhirnya diam pada pikiran masing.

.

.

.

"Ya belok kanan, benar, rumah itu yang warna hijau." Soonyoung menunjuk rumah tingkat yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari mobil Wonwoo. Mereka keluar dengan tergesa saat berada di depan gerbang, Soonyoung meski tak tahu apa-apa, dirinya ikut terburu-buru.

"Ahjumma." Seorang wanita berparas cantik menengok saat seseorang memanggilnya, berdiri dari aktivitasnya yang tengah menata bunga di halamannya.

"Ada apa Hoshi?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Dimana Kud- eh maksudku Seokmin."

"Seokmin pergi tadi bersama teman-temannya." Wonwoo Jihoon Soonyoung melotot tak percaya.

"Ke-kemana ahjumanim?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu dan temannya yang menjemput tadi, katanya mau pergi ke Yeoseodo."

"Yeoseodo?" Koor mereka serempak membuat ahjumma terbingung.

"Ya, mereka bilang mau menjemput temannya dulu. Mungkin sekarang sudah naik kapal."

"Kenapa mereka pergi?"

"Ahjumma tidak tahu Hoshi-ah. Seokmin hanya bilang ingin menemani temannya, itu saja."

Wonwoo memasuki rumah Soonyoung dengan lesu, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Soonyoung telah mencoba menelpon Seokmin, namun panggilannya tidak tersambung. Wonwoo semakin di landa khawatir, takut Jungkook benar-benar meninggalkannya, dan mungkin dengan pergi ke Yeoseodo, membuat Jungkook belajar menjauhinya.

"Jadi Wonwoo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jihoon gemas dengan kelakuan Wonwoo saat ini.

"Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku. Dia adikku Ji. Seharusnya aku menyayanginya, bukan menyakitinya, dan aku baru tersadar saat Jungkook meninggalkanku." Jihoon menghembuskan nafas pelan, merasa kasihan pada Jungkook dan Wonwoo sekaligus.

"Jad- jadi, kalian kakak adik?" Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, sementara Soonyoung heboh dahsyat tidak menyangka fakta yang terkuat. "Daebak. Kukira kalian tak kenal. Di sekolah bahkan kalian tak bertegur sapa."

"Ya, karena kau saat itu bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh Kwon." Suara Wonwoo meninggi frustasi, Jihoon yang berada di sampingnya segera mengenggam lembut tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Wonwoo terus berada pada ranjang milik Jungkook. Dirinya akan beranjak hanya untuk mandi dan minum. Wonwoo bahkan tak ingat untuk makan. Wonwoo akan terbaring dengan memeluk sepatu kecilnya, dua hari ia lewati dengan terus menangis. Belum ada kabar apa-apa dari Jungkook. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar telah sendiri.

Wonwoo memandang jendela kamar Jungkook yang menampakkan langit sore, menatap kelam langit senja itu. Dadanya terasa terkikis terus menerus menerpa sakit yang menerjangnya tiap waktu.

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo mengerjap-negrjapkan mata basahnya, tertawa miris bahwa dirinya merasa mendengar suara Jungkook. Wonwoo sudah gila sekarang.

"Ahjumma."

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dirinya benar-benar seperti mendengar suara Jungkook di bawah sana. Dengan cepat Wonwoo berlari keluar kamar menuruni tangga. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat punggung adiknya yang tak jauh dari meja makan. Wonwoo mengusap matanya kasar, takut bahwa ini hanya ilusinya belaka.

"Jungkookie?" Panggilnya lirih.

Dengan lambat sosok yang membelakanginya membalikkan badan "Hyung?"

Seulas senyum kelegaan menghiasi wajah Wonwoo, berlari dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Hyungnya hanya diam mematung. Ini di luar pikirannya. Benar-benar Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan ini.

"H-Hyung?"

"Maafkan Hyung, Kook, Maafkan Hyung." Pundak Jungkook terasa basah, bahu yang berada didepan dadanya terasa bergetar, Jungkook tahu, Hyung-nya menangis. Segera Jungkook membalas pelukan Wonwoo, ikut menangis, dirinya merasa benar-benar bahagia, jikapun ini mimpi, Jungkook harap ini berlangsung sedikit lama, dan tak perlu untuk kembali terbangun.

"Hyung."

"Maafkan Hyung." Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, bersimpuh berlutut di depan Jungkook. Bahunya masih terus bergetar menandakan dirinya betul-betul merasa bersalah.

"Hyung apa yang kau-" Dengan cepat Jungkook ikut berlutut di depan Wonwoo, begitu terkejut saat Wonwoo bersimpuh di bawahnya.

"Aku benar-benar bukan Hyung yang baik. tapi kumohon, aku tahu aku hina dan bodoh, bisakah kau maafkan aku Kookie?" Jungkook memeluk tubuh kurus kakaknya. Menggeleng kuat mencengkram erat pelukannya. "Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Hyung sendiri. Hyung menyayangimu." Tak ada yang lebih indah saat kembali mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan menyayanginya. Air mata Jungkook bahkan bertambas deras, dirinya menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalakn Hyung, tidak akan."

"Benarkah? Lalu ini?"

"Maksudmu Hyung?" Jungkook melepas dekapannya, memandang bingung Kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan Hyung? Hyung mohon jangan. Hyung akan meminta Taehyung untuk tidak membawamu kembali."

"Hyung kau bicara apa?"

"Kau, akan pergi lagi bersama Taehyung kan?" Jungkook menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Aku? Taehyung akan membawaku?"

"Lalu kemarin kau darimana?"

"Ah itu, maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tidak berpamitan padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan, namun saat itu aku tak sanggup untuk menemuimu, jadi aku pergi tanpa pamit. Taehyung dan Mingyu mengajak aku Seokmin dan Minghao untuk ke Yeoseodo, untuk liburan weekend. Aku memancing banyak disana, namun tak ada yang kubawa pulang, karena semua makanan laut, kau tak mungkin memakannya. Maafkan aku Hyung." Wonwoo benar-benar bernafas lega saat ini. Ketakutannya tidak terjadi, Jungkook nya tidak meninggalkannya.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak meninggalkan Hyung." Wonwoo menggenggam lembut tangan adiknya, membuat Jungkook tersenyum lucu menampakkan gigi kelincinya. "Maaf benar benar maaf." Wonwoo memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup hidung milik adiknya, perlakuan sama seperti dulu, dimana Wonwoo sering mencium ujung hidung milim Jungkook.

"Aku menyayangi Hyung."

"Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Ah ya, kau sudah makan?" Mereka kini dalam posisi berdiri masih dengan Wonwoo mengenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Belum Hyung. Hyung kau pucat dan bibirmu kering, kau belum makan yah?"

"Ah itu, aku lupa." Wonwoo nyengir bak anak kecil.

"Hyung kau mau sakit lagi?. Ayo kita lihat ahjuma masak apa." Wonwoo menghentikan langkah adiknya yang hendak berbalik.

"Kita makan di luar saja, jja, Hyung akan menyetir, ayo bersiap-siap." Jungkook berlompat kegirangan, ah benar benar bahagia dirinya saat ini.

.

.

"Pagi Hyung." Jungkook datang dengan wajah cerahnya, dadanya sebenarnya berdetak hebat saat menanti jawaban Kakkanya, memastikan yang kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Pagi Kookie ayo makan sarapanmu." Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat, ini bukan mimpi !

Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah lucu adiknya hanya tersenyum merutuki kebodohannya yang menelantarkan adiknya.

"Hyung aku selesai, aku berangkat."

"Tunggu." Jungkook yang hendak berdiri kini kembali terduduk. Memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Wonwoo yang mengambil sesuatu dari lantai. Sebuah paper bag Wonwoo sodorkan kepada Jungkook.

"Apa ini Hyung?"

"Bukalah." Jungkook membuka isi paperbag, sebuah kotak sepatu, matanya berbinar saat melihat sepatu dengan model yang benar-benar Jungkook sukai.

"Hyung, ini untukku?" Mulutnya masih menganga tak percaya.

"Tentu ." Dengan cepat Jungkook melepas sepatunya, memasangkan sepatu yang Wonwoo berikan. Wonwoo berdiri berjalan menuju adiknya lalu berjongkook. "Hyung."

"Biar Hyung bantu." Wonwoo dengan cekatan menali sepatu baru milik Jungkook, tersenyum puas saat melihat sepatu pemberiannya begitu pas pada kaki Adiknya.

"Hyung terimakasih."

"Tentu, lihat, sama seperti milik Hyung."

"Wooah, sepatu kita sama." Jungkook masih takjub dengan kejutan yang di berikan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin memperbaiki semuanya, dia tahu, Jungkook ingin memiliki sepatu yang sama dengan dirinya lima tahun lalu, dan sekarang Wonwoo mencoba memperbaiki mimpi adiknya. Wonwoo berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo berangkat bersama Hyung, Hyung yang bawa mobil." Wonwoo mengusak rambut Jungkook lalu berjalan mendahului, memainkan kunci mobil pada tangan kanannya. Jungkook masih geleng-geleng tak percaya. Benar-benar sempurna hidupnya saat ini.

.

.

Wonwoo berdecak malas saat melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri di samping tangga, melirik pada Jungkook yang tengah bersenandung di sampingnya.

"Kookie." Panggil Taehyung.

"TaeTae Hyung."

"Ekhm,ada yang sudah menyadari sesuatu." Wonwoo menggeram tertahan, Jungkook memukul Taehyung keras karena tak ingin kakanya di salahkan.

"Baik, aku tahu aku salah. Dan kau Kim Taehyung, aku tahu kau seperti apa, jangan terlalu mendekati adikku. Dan kau Kookie, hati-hati pada orang ini." Wonwoo memandang Taehyung tajam.

"Hyung."

"Tenang, selama Jungkookie bersamaku dia aman."

"Hyung." Suara Mingyu membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh. "Hyung." Mingyu berlari cepat menghampiri Wonwoo lalu memeluknya. "Hyung terimakasih." Mengabaikan lingkungannya yang masih berada pada area sekolah, Mingyu terus memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Iya, aish, awas, ini sekolahan bodoh." Mingyu dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya, namun tetap tersenyum bahagia pada Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih Hyung, akhirnya, Jja, kita bisa double date kalau begini."

"Sana dating sendiri." Wonwoo memandan tajam Mingyu. "Masuklah ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel." Wonwoo mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook, lalu melirik Mingyu dan Taehyung tajam , berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ahaha sudahlah Gyu. TaeTae Hyung, Kookie ke atas ya."

"Oke sayang." Tinggalah Mingyu sendiri yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

.

.

"Sudah persiapannya?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu merapikan kembali jas hitamnya.

"Baik ayo berangkat." Rasanya saat ini Jungkook benar-benar ingin menangis.

Kedua Kakak Beradik itu terus berjalan beriringan melewati suasana yang sunyi dengan bunga masing-masing yang mereka pegang. Wonwoo masih tak melepaskan genggamannya setelah menuruni mobil. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat dirinya sudah berdiri di samping makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma Appa." Lirih Jungkook, air matanya sudah tak tertahan lagi, Wonwoo yang mengetahui Adiknya menangis menggenggam lebih erat tangan adiknya lalu membawanya untuk bersimpuh pada makam orang tuanya.

"Ayo beri mereka penghormatan." Setelah meletakan bunga, mereka melakukan penghormatan untuk Eomma dan Appa.

"Maafkan Wonu , Appa, Eomma, Maafkan Wonu. Maafkan Wonu yang telah menyakiti Jungkook." Jungkook menoleh pada Kakaknya yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

 _ **Terimakasih Appa Eomma, telah memberiku Hyung yang sempurna. Akhirnya, aku mengunjungi kalian bersama Wonwoo Hyung. Tenanglah disana, aku akan terus menjaga Wonwoo Hyung. Sampai kapanpun.**_

Jungkook tersenyum memandang nisan kedua orang tuanya, meski dirinya menangis, namun kali ini adalah tangis kelegaan dan kebahagiaannya.

 _ **Maafkan Wonu Eomma Appa, aku menyayangi kalian. Dan aku berterimakasih kalian memberiku Jungkook yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku akan menjaga permata kalian, dia juga mutiaraku. Aku harap kalian bahagia melihat kami disini**_.

Wonwoo memandang adiknya lalu memeluknya, hari ini, di depan makam orang tuanya, Wonwoo berjanji dan akan terus membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak akan melakukan kesalahan kedua, dirinya akan melindungi Jungkook dan menyayanginya _, Jungkook terimakasih sudah menjadi adik Hyung yang Hebat!_

End.

otte? Maaf jika masih banyak salah :')


	7. Chapter 7

Hyung

Epilogue

Wonwoo merentangkan badannya yang sedikit kaku. Lehernya sedikit sakit mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang salah. Dengan malas Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya lalu mengecek jam di ponselnya, pukul setengah dua malam. Wonwoo kembali menguap lebar namun menurunkan kakinya, tanpa memakai alas kaki dirinya terus berjalan keluar kamarnya menuruni tangga. Tenggorokannya kering, air dingin benar-benar yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menonton tv sebelum menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya, dirinya sudah benar-benar terjaga dan kantuk yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya menguar entah kemana. Setelah mengganti-ganti channel, Wonwoo berdecak sebal saat tak ada satupun acara yang ia sukai. Mematikan tv lalu dirinya manaiki tangga, langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya berada di depan pintu kamar Jungkook. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya, Wonwoo dengan pelan membuka pintu tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju Adiknya yang tengah tertidur.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Kookie." Wonwoo terkekeh lalu menyelimuti Adiknya dengan benar, dirinya terduduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook. Menatap dalam wajah damai adiknya. "Pasti hari yang kau lalui begitu berat, maafkan Hyung." Wonwoo mengelus lembut dahi adiknya. Malam ini dirinya terus terjaga untuk menatap Jungkook, beribu rasa bercampuk aduk dalam dirinya, bahagia, terharu dan amarah, amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya menyakiti Jungkook.

Lama terus mengamati wajah adiknya, Wonwoo merasa sedikit mengantuk, merangkak menuju ranjang Jungkook, berbaring d samping adiknya, ikut memejamkan, tersenyum saat tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Jungkook meminum setengah susu cokelatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini pagi sekali Hyung."

"Hm, Hyung ingin naik bus bersamamu, shireo?" Jungkook segera mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengantuk?" Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju halte terdekat, Wonwoo sedari tadi terus memperhatikan muka sayu adiknya.

"Hem Hyung."

"Ah Kau terlalu banyak bermain game semalam. Kemarikan tasmu."

"Untuk apa Hyung?"

"Kemarikan saja, dan lihat ya Tuhan." Wonwoo bersimpuh dengan lututnya di depan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit tergaket, sambil geleng-geleng kepala Wonwoo dengan telaten menalikan tali sepatu Jungkook yang tak karuan.

"Lain kali jangan main terlalu malam Kookie." Wonwoo mengusak rambut halus Jungkook, dengan dua tas berada pada bahunya. Jungkook merasakan begitu banyak kehangatan melingkupi paginya.

"Hyung, terimakasih." Jungkook segera mensejajarkan jaraknya dengan Wonwoo, membawa tangan kurus kakaknya dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung, sepatu ini benar-benar keren." Mereka berdiri menunggu bus, Wonwoo masih dengan dua tas di bahunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Em, aku memamerkannya pada teman kelasku, dan mereka terkagum. Aku benar-benar senang." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum memandang adiknya, pelanginya kini terus mewarnai hidupnya, meruntuhkan badai kelam yang terus mengusak hidupnya, Jungkooknya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang kembali dalam hidup Jungkook, kini dengan lantangnya dirinya akan memamerkan dan membanggakan Hyungnya di hadapan teman-temannya. Tanpa bosan dirinya akan menceritakan apapun tentang Wonwoo, Minghao Mingyu Seokmin pun tanpa bosan mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook, karena mereka pun ikut bahagia akan Jungkook.

.

.

"Hai Wonu Hyungie." Setelah bel pulang terdengar, Mingyu segera berlari menghampiri kelas milik pujaan hatinya.

"Apa?" Senyum Mingyu sedikit luntur mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Yuk jalan-jalan Hyung."

"Shireo. Aku mau pulang dengan Jungkook." Semenjak Wonwoo dan Jungkook berbaikan, Mingyu sama sekali tak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Wonwoo, terkadang Wonwoo akan memilih Jungkook atau Jungkook akan dengan jahatnya akan mengawasi Hyungnya, tidak membiarkan Mingyu membawa Wonwoo.

"Wonu Hyung." Panggil Jungkook.

"Ah kau sudah datang, ayo pulang."

"Anu Hyung-"

"Hy Bunny." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah Hai Hyung, Wonu Hyung, maaf aku ada janji bersama Tae Hy-"

"Kemana?" Potong Wonwoo cepat."

"Aku ingin mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan Wonwoo-ssi." Ujar Taehyung berusaha ramah.

"Baiklah, ayo Mingyu kita bersama mereka saja."

"Benarkah Hyung?" Mata Jungkook berbinar, Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangguk, dirinya akan terus melindungi Jungkook, batinnya. Sementara muka Taehyung dan Mingyu redup seketika.

Secuil hatinya Mingyu senang Wonwoo mau akan ajakannya, namun jika ajakannya diiyakan karena akan mengikuti Jungkook, sama saja Mingyu tidak bisa berduaan dengan Wonwoo. Dan Taehyung, rencananya untuk berdua sepanjang hari kini benar-benar gagal, dan sialnya Jungkook begitu bahagia saat Wonwoo ikut. Kedua pria ini hanya menunduk lesu mengikuti arah kedua kaka beradik yang kini dengan semangatnya berjalan dengan bercanda.

"Kau bisa tidak jalannya jangan nempel-nempel?" Mingyu segera memberi jarak pada jalannya, setelah berujar sarkastik Wonwoo dengan tanpa dosa berlari menuju kedai penjual aksesoris.

"Kookie kau mau?" Jungkook yang tengah membantu Taehyung untuk memasangkan bando telinga beruangnya langsung berlari saat Wonwoo memanggilnya, Taehyung berdecak kesal.

"Wah, kipas ini lucu Hyung ahaha."

"Coba kau pakai ini, sini Hyung lepasin bando kelincimu." Wonwoo dengan cepat mengganti bando kelinci yang berada di kepala Jungkook dengan topi berwarna merah.

"Wah kau bagus memakainya."

"Hyung juga lucu dengan bando jerapah itu."

"Tentu, ini kan pilihanmu."

"Dan aku suka dengan bando malaikat Mingyu. Dia terlihat konyol Hyung." Mereka terus tertawa dengan terus menjajal aksesoris yang terpajang tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah kedua pria yang tengah menunggu mereka.

"Aku benci ini." Ujar Taehyung lemah.

"Aku lebih tidak menginginkan ini sungguh Hyung. Aku pulang saja." Mingyu segera berbalik namun dicekal Taehyung.

"Kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan mengurusi dua kaka beradik ini?" Mingyu dengan lemas kembali dalam posisinya.

"Hyung ini untukmu." Jungkook berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan menyodorkan sebuah gelang berbentuk kepala beruang, Taehyung dengan senyum menerima Jungkook yang kini memasangkan gelangnya.

"Hyung untukku?" Wonwoo yang dengan lambatnya kini sampai di depan Mingyu.

"Nanti saja untukmu, malaikat sungguhan."

"Hyung- ah Kau kan malaikatku Hyung." Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya, sementara Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Permainan apa yang belum kita coba?"

"Roller cosater?" Mingyu mengacungkan cari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak naik." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu. Namun karena paksaan Mingyu dan Jungkook berakhirlah kini Wonwoo duduk di barisan terdepan bersama Mingyu di sampingnya. Bahkan sebelum wahana tersebut melaju, Wonwoo sudah memejamkan matanya, menimbulkan seringai jahil pada bibir Mingyu.

"Hyung, kalau takut pegang tanganku terus." Dengan tangan berkeringat Wonwoo terus menggenggam erat tangan besar milik Mingyu. Dan saat roller coaster melaju dengan kencangnya, Wonwoo tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu serasa benar-benar terbang. Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung mereka benar-benar menikmati wahana dengan baik.

"TaeTae Hyung aku ingin eskrim, bagaimana Wonu Hyung?"

"As you wish Baby." Wonwoo memandang tajam Taehyung yang kini menggenggam lembut jemari Jungkook.

Kini mereka tengah terduduk menunggu pesanan eskrim masing-masing. Mingyu yang sedari tadi gemas, akhirnya bisa melepaskan bando yang benar-benar menggelikan. Dirinya menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sedang chat dengan siapa Hyung?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi tengah mengobrol dengan Taehyung kini mengalihkan atensinya.

"Aku tidak sedang chatting. Aku sedang mengecek perusahaanku."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Wonu Hyung setelah lulus akan mengambil alih perusahaan Appa sambil kuliah. Hebat bukan. Bagaiamana dengan Taehyung Hyungie?"

"Aku? Aku akan kuliah , selebihnya tidak terpikirkan apapun ahahaha." Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasang wajah malasnya sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Pesanan yang mereka nanti akhirnya datang, Jungkook yang paling girang saat melihat eskrim nya kini tersaji menggiurkan di depannya. Mereka berempat memakan dengan lahapnya. Satu yang selalu terjadi, Jungkook makan dengan belepotan. Wonwoo yang melihatnya hendak mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibir Jungkook, namun Taehyung kini sudah mendaratkan jarinya untuk menghapus eskrim Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Bunny." Taehyung mengambil tisu untuk mengelap jari dan bibir Jungkook. Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya, memandang seduktif Taehyung, _ah kini tak hanya dirinya yang akan menjaga Jungkook, Jungkook memiliki pelindung lagi, hati kecilnya sedikit lega. Wonwoo tahu, Taehyung begitu tulus pada Adiknya, Jungkookpun bahagia bersama Taehyung, setidaknya Wonwoo akan menjaga pada tempatnya, mungkin bekerjasam dengan Taehyung untuk menjaga Jungkook tak ada salahnya._

Wonwoo dan Jungkook sampai rumah malam hari, bahkan mereka kehujanan. Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa kesal karena mereka kehujanan, bukan tentang dirinya, namun kondisi adiknya, dulu Jungkook suka hujan-hujanan namun berakhir sakit, tapi Jungkook selama hujan-hujanan dia sangat bahagia, bahkan bermain air, dan Wonwoo harap, Jungkooknya tak akan terkena demam.

Setelah Wonwoo membersihkan diri, dirinya menuruni tangga untuk mengambil beberapa jelly, susu coklat panas dan beberapa potong cake, Wonwoo tak ingin adiknya sakit. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Wonwoo memasuki kamar Jungkook dengan nampan di tangannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Jungkook suda bergerumul dalam selimut namun terlihat pucat. Wonwoo meletakkan nampan lalu dengan segera mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang, menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jungkook. Benar, adiknya demam. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan benar terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar bandel Kookie."

"Hyung." Suara Jungkook terdengar parau dan lemah.

"Sebentar." Wonwoo beranjak untuk mengambil plester penurun demam.

"Duduklah, minum susumu." Jungkook tak akan mau meminum obat penurun panas sedari dulu, dengan paksaan Wonwoo Jungkook mau meminum susu dan memakan jellynya. "Tidurlah lagi." Wonwoo dengan lembut memijat kepala Jungkook yang katanya merasa pusing dan membersihkan keringat Jungkook dengan handuk dan air hangat yang sudah ia ambil.

Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, Wonwoo masih membuka matanya, terjaga untuk menjaga Jungkook, tangan kanannya masih terpaut dengan tangan hangat milik Jungkook, demam Jungkook masih saja belum turun, membuat Wonwoo khawatir, bahkan kantukpun tak menghampirinya.

"H-hyung." Jungkook mengigau untuk keempat kalinya selama semalam, dan ini pukul 4 pagi, Wonwoo yang masih berada di samping Jungkook kini mengelus lambut rambut basah Jungkook.

"Hyung disini Kookie."

"Hyung." Jungkook dengan pelan membuka matanya, matanya tampak sayu dan lemah membuat Wonwoo merasa benar-benar bersalah membiarkan Jungkook kehujanan.

"Ada apa, ada yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook menggeleng lemah lalu melirik tangannya yang kini dalam genggaman Wonwoo. Jungkook tersenyum dalam diam dan lemahnya, Wonwoonya benar-benar kembali. Jungkook bahagia di tengah sakitnya matanya kembali terpejam karena merasa begitu lelah.

.

.

Tidur Jungkook terasa terusik saat sinar mentari pagi menembus kamarnya. Dengan perlahan mata indahnya terbuka, menyipitkan mata saat sinar itu menyilaukan dirinya. Dengan kondisi yang lebih baik dari semalam, Jungkook memaksakan diri untuk terduduk di ranjangnya, melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya, sudah jam setengah 8, Wonwoo Hyungnya mungkin sudah berada di sekolah.

Jungkook menolehkan kepala saat pintu kamarnya berdecit, melongo saat menemukan Wonwoo masuk dengan membawa nampan dan pakaian santainya. Tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook kini terduduk di ranjangnya, wajahnya tak sepucat semalam.

"Hyung."

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Wonwoo meletakkan nampannya terduduk lalu mengecek suhu Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah. Ayo makan." Wonwoo mengambil bubur dan segelas air putihnya, membantu Jungkook untuk meminum.

"Hyung kenapa masih di rumah?"

"Bodoh, tentu untuk menjagamu, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menjagamu. Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi, Hyung akan terus melarangmu." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Nah, makan buburmu, Hyung sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau membersihkan diri." Jungkook dengan senang hati terus menerima suapan dari kakaknya, dan Wonwoo merasa adiknya benar-benar manja saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jungkook dan Wonwoo lalui kini berjalan layaknya yang mereka inginkan sama seperti dulu, dimana mereka akan terus berbagi kasih sayang, saling melindungi dan terus berada di sisi masing-masing. Wonwoo saat ini tengah berdiri memilah kue mana yang akan ia pesan bersama Mingyu.

"Ini terlihat bagus Hyung, Jungkook suka coklat kan?"

"Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan Gyu."

"Ah ini saja, gambar ironman."

"Kau kira adiku bocah hah?" Mingyu langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Setelah menentukan pilihannya, Wonwoo keluar dari tempat tersebut, berjalan beriringan bersama Mingyu.

"Kau sudah membeli kadonya?"

"Em itu." Ujar Wonwoo agak ragu.

"Kenapa Hyung? Kau bingung apa? Aku siap kok untuk membantumu mencarimu. Kalau aku ulang tahun, kau tak perlu memberiku hadiah, kaulah hadiahku Hyung." Suara Mingyu sedikit jahil membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhenti ngomong yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah punya kado untuk Jungkook. Aku lapar, ayo makan." Wonwoo berjalan cepat mendahului Mingyu.

.

.

.

Sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jungkook, dari sore Jungkook memaksa untuk tidur di kamar Wonwoo, atau memaksa Wonwoo untuk begadang bersamanya, namun mendapat tolakan mentah-mentah dari Wonwoo. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook memilih tiduran di kamarnya dan terlelap menuju mimpinya. Wonwoo merasa begitu lega saat menemukan Jungkook sudah terlelap, dengan cepat Wonwoo menata meja makan dengan cake, lilin dan meletakkan foto kedua orang tuanya di samping cake yang ia pesan. Banyak makanan tersaji di meja makan, karena Jungkook akan memakan banyak di hari ulang tahunnya. Ahjumma dan kedua supirnya pun ikut menunggu di meja makan.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 22.50 Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook. Susah payah dirinya membangunkan sang adik yang masih ingin terus berada di dalam selimut.

"Bangun Kookie-ah." Jungkook terduduk masih dengan mata terpejamnya. Wonwoo benar-benar melihat adiknya saat ini.

"Ayo bangun." Wonwoo membawa paksa Jungkook untk berdiri, menyeret adiknya yang masih sedikit terkatup matanya. Menuntunnya untuk menuruni tangga.

"Saeingil chukka Jeon Jungkook." Ucap keempat orang yang dengan tepukan meriah dan terompet yang di bunyikan oleh ahjussi.

Mata Jungkook kini melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dirinya mendapat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya yang tepat ke 17.

"Hyung." Jungkook menoleh pada Kakkanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jungkookie, Hyung harap, kau akan terus menjadi Kookie yang selalu bersama Hyung." Wonwoo mendekatkan diri untuk mencium ujung hidung adiknya lalu memeluknya erat, Jungkook tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, bersama Hyungnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tuan Jungkookie." Satu persatu para pekerja rumahnya menyalami Jungkook.

Air mata Jungkook semakin deras saat menemukan foto kedua orang tuanya berada di samping kue ulangtahunnya.

"Appa dan Eomma juga mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Sekarang buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." Jungkook mengangguk lemah lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _Terimakasih Hyung, Appa Eomma. Terimakasih telah terus bersamaku. Aku mencintai kalian._

Jungkook meniup lilinnya,suara terompet dan tepuk tangan menggema di sunyinya malam. "Hyung ini banyak sekali makanan woah."

"Tentu, kau bisa menghabiskannya malam ini, tapi potong dulu kuemu." Jungkook mengambil pisau rotinya, baru dirinya mengiris setengah, bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuat seluruh penghuni meja makan membolakan matanya.

"Siapa yang berkunjung jam segini? Akan saya bukakan."

"Biar Kookie saja Ahn ahjussi." Wonwoo ikut menyusul Jungkook yang berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mereka sama-sama terkejut saat menemukan sosok pria dengan senyum manisnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Bunny Kookie." Taehyung menyerahkan bunganya pada Jungkook yang masih terkejut.

"Hyung-"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Taehyung tanpa memikirkan Wonwoo, dirinya memajukan wajah lalu mengecup lembut pipi Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Wonwoo mendelik tak percaya melihat Jungkook yang kini membeku bersemu merah setelah di cium Taehyung, dirinya hendak melayangkan pukulan namun sembulan kepala seseorang sangat mengagetkannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jungkookie." Kepala Mingyu menyembul dari persembunyiannya, dengan cengiran yang menampakkan gigi taringnya Mingyu terus menyelamati Jungkook bahkan kini dirinya terus mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Kenapa kalian kesini jam segini?"

"Tentu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan kau tak mempersilahkan tamumu masuk?"

"Ah ayo hyung masuk." Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan, mata Mingyu bersinar cerah saat melihat begitu banyak makanan tersaji di meja makan. Tak percuma dirinya di paksa untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook jam 12 malam.

"Ini kado untukmu." Taehyung menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas berwarna biru langit.

"Apa ini Hyung?"

"Buka saja Kookie." Sebuah jam dengan merk ternama, Jungkook membulatkan mata, melongo tak percaya. Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menunjukkan jam yang sama yang di pakainya dengan kado untuk Jungkook.

"Wah jam couple, terimakasih TaeTae hyung." Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, matanya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. "Aku memiliki jam dan sepatu couple saat ini."

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja, mengambil sebuah kotak lalu memberikannya pada Jungkook "Wah kado dari Wonu Hyung." Semangat sekali saat Jungkook membuka kado dari Kakaknya.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah benda seperti buku dengan tulisan _**Jungkookie**_ yang di tulis dengan lucu. Jungkook mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Sebuah album, dengan foto-fotonya yang masih kecil dan Jungkook belum pernah melihat foto tersebut.

"Hyung ini-" mata Jungkook memanas terharu, benar-benar fotonya yang masih bayi dan balita.

"Itu foto kecilmu, Appa dulu suka memfotomu, lalu saat aku berumur empat tahun, Appa mengajariku memfoto dengan baik, dan aku suka memfoto kau diam-diam. Hyung sengaja mengumpulkan foto itu, beruntung niat Hyung untuk menghadiahimu album di 17 tahun umurmu terwujud, Hyung sempat pikir tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan foto itu. Kau sangat lucu dulu bahkan hingga sekarang. Terimakasih telah menjadi adik Hyung Jungkookie." Jungkook segera menerjang Kakaknya dengan pelukan dan tangis haru, di peluknya erat Wonwoo yang kini ikut meneteskan air mata yang memandang pun ikut terharu.

"Terimakasih Hyung. Ini hadiah yang sangat indah"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya lalu kembali melanjutkan melihat foto-foto kecilnya, bibirnya terus melengkung tersenyum. Matanya menyipit saat dirinya sampai pada halaman akhir, kosong.

"Hyung kenapa ini kosong." Wonwoo tersenyum lalu mendekat.

"Hyung ingin foto terakhir ini berisi foto kita berdua di saat dirimu 17 tahun, agar siapapun yang melihat foto ini akan tahu kau telah tumbuh dengan baik."

"Hyung."

"Jja, baiklah, adegan haru-haru nya kita pause dulu bagaimana? Dan kita berfoto untuk menempatkan foto Jungkook dan Wonwoo di akhir album ?" Usul Taehyung yang langsung disetujui oleh Jungkook.

Setelah mereka berfoto, Mingyu yang tanpa malu merengek untuk segera memakan makanannya. Mereka saat ini memakan dengan khidmat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Oh iya ada yang ingin Hyung katakan, untuk merayakan ultahmu ke Jeju, bagaimana?" Jungkook tersedak daging sapinya saat wonwoo menjelaskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Ini saja Jungkook sudah bahagia ditambah akan jalan-jalan ke Jeju?

"Ya Tuhan minum Bunny." Taehyung dengan cepat memberikan air putih dan mengelus punggung Jungkook.

"Beneran Hyung?"

"Iya, ini juga usul Mingyu."

"Kita berempat?"

"Kita akan mengajak Jihoon Soonyoung Minghao dan Seokmin." Jungkook langsung melompat dan memeluk kakaknya, beruntunglah Wonwoo sedang tidak mengunyah sesuatu. Taehyung yang melihat tingkah kenakan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

"Hyung kita akan kemana?" Saat ini mereka tengah berada di Jeju International Airport.

"Tunggu sebentar, mobilnya akan segera datang. Kalau kau lelah duduk saja Bunny." Taehyung mengusak halus rambut Jungkook.

"Wonwoo Hyung mau duduk?"

"Nggak."

"Ji kau membawa baju yang aku berikan kan?"

"Heuh, tidak Kwon."

"Ya Tuhan Ji kau serius- astagah aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Soonyoung heboh tak ingat dirinya berada di keramaian.

"Berisik, ya kubawa." Soonyoung langsung bernafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Baju apa hyung?" Tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Baju couple ku dengan Jihoon." Bisik Soonyoung di telinga Seokmin yang langsung di balas dengusan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Kita akan menginap dimana?" Minghao bertanya sambil mendudukan diri diatas kopernya.

"Vila milik Taehyung Hyung. Hyung sini duduk di koperku kalo lelah." Mingyu masih berusaha perhatian pada Wonwoo.

Mereka bersorak riang saat mobil jemputan mereka telah sampai. Berdecak kagum saat mengamati vila yang akan mereka tempati, hunian bernuansa putih dengan pohon berjejer rapi di halaman, buah jeruk banyak menggangtung menggiurkan, suara air laut yang begitu menenangkan, begitu sempurna vila milik Kim Taehyung.

"Jadi disini ada 4 kamar. Pas untuk kita berpasangan aku akan tidur dengan Jungk-"

"Aku dengan Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau kamar atas Kookie-ah?" Wonwoo dengan cepat memotong kalimat Taehyung. Dirinya tak akan sudi membiarkan Jungkook bersama Taehyung dalam ruang sempit.

Taehyung dan Mingyu tertunduk lesu, niat mereka dari awal sudah pupus oleh seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tengah menanti pun kini hanya terdiam lesu, matanya beradu pada netra Kim Taehyung, bertelepati tentang sakitnya kegagalan mereka.

"Aku dengan Jihoon kalau begitu, kita di at-"

"Bawah, aku malas naik tangga." Soonyoung hanya mengangguk kaku, kalimat Jihoon adalah mutlak.

"Aku dengan Minghao saja. Minghao tidurnya anteng." Seokmin terkikik

"Jadi kita bersama Hyung?" Ucap Mingyu lirih yang mendapat anggukan lemah dari Taehyung.

"Andwaeeeeeee." Teriak mereka dalam hati.

.

.

Taehyung mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Jungkook yang terbuka. Membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh cepat.

"Kau sudah beres-beres?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu berlari menghampiri Taehyung. "Baik, Wonwoo, aku pinjam adikmu dulu. Tenang, aku akan menjaganya. Bye Wonwoo."

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung." Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah, memilih menuruni tangga untuk mencari air dingin dan bertemu Mingyu yang tengah meminum jus jeruk.

"Hyung mau apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Entah kenapa Wonwoo segera berbalik, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas saat melihat Mingyu dengan kemeja khas pantai, kancing atas yang terbuka juga celana pendeknya yang membuatnya terlihat seksi,di tambah cara Mingyu meminum jusnya, Wonwoo bahkan tak tahu kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyung kemana." Mingyu berlari dan mencekal tangan Wonwoo.

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalo jalan-jalan? Kau belum ke pantai kan? Semua orang sedang disana."

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu masih tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu membawa tangan Wonwoo dalam genggamannya. Menuntunnya untuk berjalan menyusuri pantai tanpa melepas genggamannya. Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo tertunduk terus namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"Kau suka disini Hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Saranmu bagus untuk membawa Jungkook kesini."

"Benar. Hyung, kenapa tanganmu begitu pas dalam genggamanku?"

"Ha?" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Tanganmu Hyung, begitu pas ku genggam." Mingyu menggoyangkan genggamannya lalu menatap dalam pada onyx Wonwoo "Tubuhmu, begitu pas untuk kepeluk. Tapi, apakah hatimu pas untuk ku singgahi,tempati, ku kusai jadi milikku? Apakah seorang Kim Mingyu pas untuk menjadi seseorang yang berarti di hidupmu, dan apakah kau mau menjadi seseorang yang akan terus bersamaku, menemani dan menuntun Kim Mingyu yang bodoh ini?"

"Gyu-"

"Saranghae Wonu Hyung." Mingyu tersenyum lalu membelai lembut pipi Wonwoo.

"Gyu." Bohong jika jantung Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Senyum Mingyu sungguh berbeda, dengan jarak seperti ini Wonwoo merasakan aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh Mingyu membuatnya bertambah merona.

"Hyung, jadilah kekasihku." Wonwoo menunduk terdiam, Mingyu yang gemas akhirnya mengangkat wajah Wonwoo, sungguh lucu saat melihat Hyung yang biasa judes kini merona karena dirinya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu terus memajukan wajahnya, tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Wonwoo. "Diammu kuartikan iya."

Dengan lembut, bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibir Wonwoo, hanya beberapa detik lalu Mingyu melepasnya. "Terimakasih Hyung."

"Terimakasih Gyu. Berkatmu, aku kembali. Terimakasih, kau membuatku tersadar betapa bodohnya aku, terimakasih telah membawaku pada Jungkook. Dan.. terimakasih telah mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung." Mingyu kembali memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya kembali, menyesap lembut bibir bawah Wonwoo, dengan perlahan melumatnya, Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, Mingyu terus melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya, menekuk dalam tengkuk Wonwoo dan membawa pinggang Wonwoo untuk lebih menempel padanya. Di depan hamparan laut, Mingyu berasa dirinya terbang bersama angin membawa Wonwoo terus dalam ciumannya.

.

.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" setelah bermain dan berlari-larian kini Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan tanpa beralaskan kaki, dengan lembut Taehyung terus membawa Jungkook dalam pagutan tangannya.

"Sangat suka Hyung." Taehyung berhanti lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Jungkook. Merapikan rambut Jungkook yang tertiup angin.

"Kau bahagia bersama Hyungmu?" nafas Taehyung menerpa wajah Jungkook, tangan yang awalnya merapikan rambut kini berada di pipi Jungkook. Sejenak Jungkook memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Taehyung.

"Aku bahagia Hyung. Sangat bahagia. Dan bersamamu, aku juga bahagia." Jungkook membuka matanya menatap lembut Kim Taehyung.

"Aku lebih bahagia, terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku Jungkookie, terimakasih sayang." Jungkook mengangguk lembut menyunggingkan senyum kelincinya.

Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, mengecup lama bibir Jungkook. Lalu beralih mencium pipi kiri Jungkook. Jungkook terus memejamkan matanya mencengkram erat kemeja Jungkook.

"Saranghae Jungkookie."

"Nado saranghae Hyung." Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir lembut Jungkook.

"Lihat ada Soonyoung dan Seokmin bagaimana kalau kita menjahilinya?"

"Ahahaha , Hyung."

"Jungkookie, Taehyung Hyung." Mingyu berteriak dari kejauhan lalu membawa Wonwoo berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Jungkook seketika merona dengan pertanyaan Hyungnya, segera berbalik untuk menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Hei ayo kita menjahili Seokmin bagaiamana?"

"Ide bagus Hyung. Kajja." Mingyu dan Taehyung segera berlari untuk melaksanakan aksinya.

"Jalan-jalan saja bersama Hyung bagaimana? Ini kau pakai topi ini. Ayo." Wonwoo menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Kakak baradik itu terus berjalan menyusuri garis pantai, menikmati waktu bersama tanpa melepas genggaman mereka.


End file.
